A 120,000,000,000 Couple
by Kristin3
Summary: What happens when a girl from our world, gets tossed into the Trigun world? I'll tell you! A whole lot of gunslinging, donut eating, romanic action that's what! Kristin is now the second highest bounty and Legato has an evil plan... This can't be good.
1. Another World

I've decieded to try my luck with a Trigun fanfiction. Please don't flame me if I mess up! I'm new at the Trigun universe!  
*************************  
A $$120,000,000,000 Couple  
*************************  
Introduction-  
Kristin was just you normal teenager. She loved going to the mall, watching anime, drawling and other things. Until, one   
  
strange day...  
Kristin trudged home from highschool. She set down her backpack. She quickly opened up the front pocket and pulled out a   
  
prized movie.  
  
"TRIGUN! WHOAWHO!" She yelled. She quickly made her way to her room and put the disk in her DVD player.  
  
She put it on the first Ep. which she had only watch a billion times.  
  
Then, outside the weather got very bad. Thunder and lightening. The power went off as a bolt of lightening struck a power   
  
Pole.  
  
"DARN! MY POOR TRIGUN MOVIE!" She whined. She was partly soaked because it was also raining outside. She went behind the TV   
  
to plug in the power cord to the DVD player, when another bolt struck.   
  
A power surge was created and it shocked Kristin.  
  
The last thing she saw the her ceiling before everything went black.  
  
***************  
  
Part one-Another World  
  
Kristin woke up with a very bad headache. She sat up.  
  
"Man.. Where am I?" She quickly looked around. She was in the middle of the desert. She looked up and saw two suns in the sky.  
  
"Two.. Suns? Where.. am I?"  
  
She quickly got up and tried to figure out how she got here.  
  
"Ok.. I was going home from school. I put my Trigun video into the DVD player and was plugging it in when ... bang! I was   
  
Shocked... I was shocked..." Then it clicked. "Two suns.. a desert place.. I'm on Gunsmoke!!"  
  
She smiled happily. She had a boring life anyway. Might as well live it up with Vash and the gang then stay at him, right?  
  
She heard gun fire and quickly went over to see what it was. Vash was directing someone's gun to shot at a rock in a little   
  
Chibi picture of himself.  
  
"I remember this. That's when.. oh no.."  
  
Suddenly, a huge boomerang went through the rock Vash was standing next too. Of course Vash got out of the way. But the   
  
other guy didn't have a chance.   
  
She saw a prefect view of the beaten man. It made her want to throw up.  
  
'I know the anime didn't show it THAT gross.' She thought to herself. It didn't bother her to see it on TV, but up close..   
  
She felt tears in her eyes. 'That guy is even crueler in person if that's possible!'  
  
Then, the gang tied Vash up and threw him against the canon wall.  
  
"Couldn't you guys be just a little more gentler?" Vash whined.  
  
Kristin looked around. She knew Vash was going to be just fine, but she needed to get herself out of here and soon!  
  
She spotted the machine gun the poor man was caring. She quickly and silently went over to it and picked it up. Before she   
  
could even turn around, a man pointed at gun to her head.  
  
"Drop the weapon woman."  
  
"Make me." She replied. She spun around and kicked the guy in a very.. umm.. Personal place..  
  
Vash winced as he saw that, crossing his legs a bit.  
  
Kristin quickly tried to run away. As she ran she heard Vash's voice, "GET DOWN!!"  
  
Kristin dove to the ground as a huge boomerang sailed over her head. She got back up and started to run again, but heard gun   
  
fire behind her.  
  
'Maybe being in the Trigun anime isn't all it's cracked up to be.' She thought to herself.  
  
Then, she felt a stinging pain pierce through her side. She screamed in pain. She fell to the ground. Blood was apparent   
  
already at her hip.  
  
"Damn!" She hissed. She pointed her gun up at the men. She pulled the trigger and nothing..  
  
She pulled it again.. nothing..  
  
"It's empty? What cruel irony!" She hissed at the gun. She dropped it and laid back.  
  
'Oh well. I had a full life.. wait.. no I haven't!'  
  
She felt two men roughly pull her to her feet. They tied her up and threw her next to vash.  
  
"Ouch!" She hissed as she was tossed. She looked over at Vash. "Got any ideas?"  
  
"Why does everyone expect me to have the ideas?"  
  
"Because you're Vash the Stampede." She said with a shrug.  
  
"hummm..." He answered, turning to the gang members who were grinning at each other for their capture.  
  
Kristin turned back to Vash. Vash was looked down at her hip. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You're bleeding pretty badly. You should get to a Doctor."  
  
"Yeah.. I'll put that at the top of my to do list." She said, rolling her eyes.   
  
'Man, I never realized how stupid he can be sometimes.. though that's why I like him.'  
  
Vash blinked. 'Is she blushing?'  
  
Kristin glanced at Vash again. "What?"  
  
"You're blushing."  
  
Kristin gulped and made a nervous laugh. "Really? Haha.. don't know why I'm blushing.. hehe.."  
  
Vash grinned. Kristin looked away.  
  
Then, she heard another voice. Milly and Meryl walked up to the gang.  
  
'oh boy..' Was Kristin's first though. Then she leaned over to Vash. "Hey.. i think they might serve as a pretty good   
  
distraction."  
  
"uh?" He looked at her then at the two girls. "Well, I suppose but.. I couldn't leave them here to be killed by these goons   
  
Anyway."  
  
Kristin sighed. 'Yep. This is going to be one long day.'  
  
Kristin decided to check out her surroundings instead of listening to M&M make fools of themselves. Then, she looked down.   
  
There was a pretty sharp rock right there. She grinned and started to rub her robes against it. She slowly but surely got   
  
them untied.   
  
She looked at the gang to see if they noticed. But, they were busy with the other bounty hunter who was on the cliff.  
  
She looked over at Vash. He was looking confused.  
  
"Hey." She whispered. "Let's get out of here before a fight brakes out."  
  
Vash nodded. He quickly slipped out of his ropes and they both crept away. Vash noticed the two girls were also starting to   
  
get away too.  
  
They all started to run when the bullets started to fly. Vash and Kristin ran along side M&M.  
  
Vash had grabbed the box of donuts they were caring. Kristin just put her hand on her forehead and shook her head.  
  
She watched as Vash dodged every move Meryl made to grab the box of donuts back. He looked a lot faster in person then he did   
  
on the TV she noticed.  
  
Then she felt a sharp pain in her hip area.  
  
"Ouch." She grabbed her side and stopped running. Vash stopped and turned around.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked, walking up to her.  
  
"Just peachy."   
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevermind. It just hurts that's all. I'll live."  
  
"Not if it continues to bleed like that."  
  
M&M had stopped and came up with Vash.  
  
"Meryl. What do you think we should do?" Milly asked.  
  
"I guess give her a ride back down to the town." Meryl answered.  
  
"Not with the type of bleeding she has. She's going to need some help right now." Vash said.  
  
"Hey! Will you guys stop talking about me like I'm not even here?" Kristin yelled. That really got on her nerves when people   
  
did that. "I'll fix myself ok?"  
  
Kristin sat down and tore off a piece of her pants. She quickly wrapped it around her hip and tied it.  
  
"That will work for atleast four hours. That's enough time for me to get to the town." She said. She wasn't in girl scouts   
  
for nothing!   
  
Vash grinned.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Kristin asked nervously. When Vash smiled it wasn't always a good thing.  
  
"I knew you could take care of yourself!"  
  
'Oh boy...' Was Kristin's thought. She knew Vash acted like this around girls he liked. 'Well, maybe this isn't such a bad   
  
thing after all?'  
  
"Hey.. if you two are done I have a request to ask you." Meryl said.  
  
"Huh?" Vash and Kristin said at the same time.  
  
"I'll give you each $$5 if you go to the city and warn them. I'll even lend you my Thomas. Is it a deal?"  
  
"Wait. You girls are going back up there?"  
  
"It's our job."  
  
M&M quickly went up the hill again. Kristin and Vash looked at each other.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll go walk down to the village then."  
  
"Walk? Why?"  
  
"Well, you won't be able to catch up to them if you just ran."  
  
Vash blinked at few times.  
  
"Hey, you have to save them. They think that bounty hunter is you. So, I think you kinda owe it to them. Besides, you eat   
  
their donuts too."  
  
"Ok, Ok I get the point. I was going to go anyway, but.. I don't want to leave you alone with that wound."  
  
"Well, you got an extra gun?"  
  
"Well,.. you could just use my gun."  
  
"Good enough. Good luck Vash the Stampede." Kristin said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks. And good luck to you too."  
  
"I'll meet you on the edge of town when you're done."  
  
Vash nodded as he mounted the Thomas. He quickly went after the girls. Kristin sighed.  
  
"I knew I should have stayed in bed today."  
  
********************************  
  
So? Do you guys like it? I hope you do! Please review! 


	2. Just shoot me!

Hey people!  
  
Thanks for reviewing my poor story. I'm glad you like it! I love you people!  
  
Anyways, as one person said it 'watch out our your story could turn into a mary sue!' If that happens, hit me! Please, just hit me!  
  
I HATE mary sue stories! Kristin is NOT perfect! I'm her gosh darn it and I'm NOT prefect or even close for that matter! ^_^ But I'm not mad at the world like she is. ^_^  
*************************  
A $$120,000,000,000 Couple  
*************************  
Part 2- Just shoot me!  
Kristin slowly made it to the Town. She felt like her feet fell off about two iles back. ((And yes, you spell 'Miles' Iles in japan. Weird, I know. ^_^))  
  
She quickly made it to the center of the town. She looked up at the cliff by the town.  
  
'Well, he should be there about now and that ciff will fall down and crush half the town. ..Man.. why me? I HATE guns!'  
  
Kristin grabbed the gun and aimed it up. She covered one of her ears and fired it in the air.  
  
"VASH THE STAMPEDE IS COMING! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Kristin yelled at the top of her lungs and pointed in the direction of the Cliff.  
  
Everyone stopped for a second before hauling butt out of there. Kristin sighed. She put the gun under her belt. Then walked to the doctor's office on the safe part of town.  
  
She walked in and took a banage and medicine. She patched herself up and went to the edge of town. Right when she did, the Cliff fell.   
  
'Yep. Right on time.' She thought. She sat down on the ground under a tree.   
  
She leaned against a tree.   
  
"WOnder how long I have to wait?" She asked herself.  
  
She waited for ten minutes, then Vash showed up.  
  
"Hey! .. umm where is everyone?" Vash asked.  
  
Kristin tossed him his gun. "I only used one bullet."  
  
"So.. what happened?"  
  
"I yelled out that you were coming and everyone ran for the hills. Atleast no one was injured."  
  
"How.. did you know..?"  
  
"That the cliff was going to fall? Come on! YOU were up THERE. How hard is it to figure out that something bad was going to happen?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
Kristin smiled. Then Vash smiled.  
  
"I like it when you smile."  
  
Kristin made a small gasp. Vash continued to smile.  
  
"Save it cowboy." Kristin said as she got up. Then she winced. Vash ran over and helped her stand.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Well, to me you seem a bit hurt."  
  
Kristin gave one of those ironic laughes. "Yeah. Guess I am. I never imagined I'd be helped by Vash the Stampede."  
  
Vash smiled. "Just call me Vash."  
  
Kristin smiled, then leaned against his shoulder. Vash blushed. Kristin mentally giggled.   
  
'Maybe I CAN have some fun! I love to see him squirm!'  
  
Vash rubbed the back of his head as he blushed. 'Now this is an ocward sitution'  
  
"Hey Vash."  
  
"hum?"  
  
"Where are you going next?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"Good. Can I come?"  
  
Vash gave a confused look, then nodded. Kristin grinned, then started to walk in the direction she was facing. Vash stared after her.  
  
"Well, are you coming or not? I'm not going to wait all day you know!" Kristin said, putting her hands on her sides.  
  
Vash nodded and quickly followed her.  
  
*********  
later that day  
*********  
  
Kristin had talked Vash into carring her.  
  
"So what's 'Low blood sugar' got to do with not being about to walk again?" Vash asked. He was carring her in his arms. Her arms where around his shoulders and she was resting her head against his chest.  
  
She sighed. "I told you eight times already! You get weak if you don't have enough sugar! So, I can't walk when I get low blood sugar."  
  
"Oh... When we get to the next town I'm getting you a bag of sugar."  
  
Kristin rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever.."  
  
"I was wondering.."  
  
Kristin sighed. "I told you five iles back, no I'm not sharing a bed OR room with you when we get to a hotel."  
  
"Not that.."  
  
"That's a new one.." Kristin mumbled.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing. You were saying?"  
  
"Well, most people don't believe me when I say I'm Vash the stampede, but I didn't even say my name back there. And if I recall right, none of them said my name either, so how did you know I was Vash?"  
  
"umm..... just a feeling I guess..."  
  
Vash gave a 'hmph' kind of sound. He looked straight forward without another glance back at Kristin.  
  
Kristin gave a sigh and went back to resting on his shoulder. Even though she could feel metal below the clothes, it didn't bother her much. She was tired, hungry, thristy and was begining to hate Trigun a hell of a lot right about now.  
  
'Whoever came up with Vash living in a desert is going to die when I get back home!' Kristin thought. Then started to think and plan out how she was going to get revenege on that person for doing this.  
  
Before she knew it, her and Vash were at the next town.  
  
"That was pretty fast."  
  
Vash looked like he was going to faint. "yeah.. but not fast enough."  
  
Vash walked to the nearest hotel. He walked up to the counter with kristin still in his arms.  
  
"How much is a room?"  
  
The man moved from the counter and grabbed a peice of paper. He set it down, then turned to Vash and Kristin.  
  
"$$300 a night a room."  
  
"$$300?! Why so much?"  
  
"Look pal. This is a very peaceful town so a lot of people come to stay here. We are almost always booked so we need to raise the prices ok?"  
  
"Ok. I get it!" Vash said with a nervous look on his face.  
  
Kristin got bored with this. "Hey pal listen to this. Let's say I know a certain $$60,000,000,000 man. And both this guy and me need rooms. Please don't make me call him. He doesn't like mean people." Kristin gave an innocent smile.  
  
".. Y..Y-ou.. K-know V-Vash the S-Stampe-de.?!"  
  
"Well, maybe I do, maybe I don't. But it's all up to what you believe. Hey, how much do you have to spend?" Kristin asked looking up at Vash.  
  
"I guess I could spare $$50 at most for each room tonight."  
  
"Ok then. You heard him."  
  
"S-Sure.. You can get ONE room."  
  
"WHAT?! ONE ROOM?!"  
  
"I'm sorry! We're booked! We only have ONE room!"  
  
Kristin huffed. "Man! We'll take it."  
  
"T-Thank Y-You for you're kindness on not calling Vash The stampede on me."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
Vash carried her up to their room and put her down on the bed. Then sat down in a chair in the room.  
  
"You know, that wasn't very nice of you to do that to him. He was just doing his job."  
  
"No he wasn't."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The sign that was under a peice of paper he put down, behind the counter said '$$100 a room' on it. He probably thought you were a sucker and tried to charge you extra. Good thing I was with you!"  
  
"If it was $$100, then why did you say $$50?"  
  
"YOU said you could pay $$50. Besides, it's only half price. If I were in your shoes and someone did that to me, I wouldn't pay him anything for that! He tried to sucker you out of money! Besides, it was only a little scare. Just big enough so he would let us have a room." Kristin laid back on the bed.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"You know I'm right. So, Vash. What's next on your life of adventures?"  
  
Vash grinned. "The town bar!"  
  
'Oh no... not this. anything but a drunkin Vash!' Kristin screamed in her mind. But before she could say anything, he was out the door, leaving only the wind that couldn't catch up with him.  
  
"This is just great!"  
  
********  
  
At night  
  
********  
  
Vash came in, as drunk as ever, but with a friend.  
  
"Hey.. this is my friend.. kristin.. Say hello!" Vash said while slurring most of his words to the point you could barely understand what he was saying.  
  
"Hello!" The guy answered with a high pitched voice.  
  
'Oh great.. just what I need. TWO drunk guys.. and me.. in a room.. all alone.. damn! Where's James Bond when you need him?'  
  
"Your drunker then a group of sailors! What the hell were you two thinking?" Kristin yelled.  
  
"Would you not yell so loud? It hurt my head when you talk like that." Vash said, slurring his words again.  
  
"What are we taking this for.. we can go to my place.. I got more beer there.."  
  
"NO WAY! YOU'RE STAYIN HERE! I don't want you two getting yourselves into trouble!" Kristin yelled, grabbing them and almost slamming then down onto the bed.  
  
"hey.. my arm hurts all of a sudden..." Vash said..  
  
"You shouldn't drink so much pal.." The man answered him.  
  
Kristin could barely understand what the hell they were babbling about.  
  
"Hey. If you two lay down.. I'll.. I'll.. get you some more beer!"  
  
They both started to babble on about how good a friend Kristin was and how great beer was.. Kristin put them down on the bed. They quickly mumbled themselves asleep.  
  
'Men are so easy when they're drunk! God, how I hate a drunkin man! Now I got two of them! ARG! I need to hit something!'  
  
Kristin went outside to blow off some steam. She sat down on a bench outside the hotel. Then was flashed in the eyes with a flash light.  
  
"Hey! Cut that out!"   
  
"Oops. Sorry Ma'am." Milly said.  
  
"Hey... it's you two. What are you doing out so late?"  
  
"We're looking out for Vash the Stampede. And what are you doing out so late?"  
  
"Well, I got two drunks in my room who pasted out on the bed. Men! The world could do without them!" Kristin said.  
  
"wait.. aren't you that guy's friend? The weird guy with the red coat and blonde hair?" Meryl asked.  
  
"Oh you mean the dork? Yeah. I guess."  
  
"Well, good luck on getting some sleep tonight." Milly said in a way too cheerful tone.  
  
"Good luck on finding Vash the Stampede!" Kristin said with a forced smile.  
  
They both walked away from her to continue their search. Kristin let her smile fall.  
  
"What a day! Next time I wish to be in an anime, will someone just shot me?! Please!?"  
********************************  
  
Sorry about the spelling mistakes! I know I got a million of them in here! My spell checker broke! WAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I will probably have to reload it and everything! GESH! Anyways, please review. Don't mind the spelling flames, I KNOW that I have them in here! 


	3. Not again

Hey people!  
  
This is probably my most updated story!   
*************************  
A $$120,000,000,000 Couple  
*************************  
Part 3- Not again  
Kristin walked back up to the hotel room. She walked in as quietly as possible. The two 'boys' were asleep and snoring pretty loudly.  
  
Kristin sighed. She walked over to the bed. She pulled the blanket from under them and one of the pillows. She set the blanket on the floor and laid down.   
  
She stared up at the ceiling, thinking about everything.  
  
'I wonder... are my parents worried about me? Has any time pasted? Am I really in the Trigun universe, or am I just in a coma. Yeah. I'm in a coma, dreaming about this. Like that would happen. Though is would make more sence. Arg! Why does life have to be so confusing?!'  
  
Kristin pushed the pillow over her eyes, trying to drown out the voice in her head that was telling her she was insane.  
  
'I'm not insane. Ok, maybe a little. But come on! Dreaming up this whole world? That's not my style.'  
  
Kristin pulled her pillow from her face and put it under her head. She decided not to think about this until tomorrow morning.  
  
************  
  
The next morning  
************  
  
Vash woke up with a very back headache and the room was spinning. His stomache was doing flip flops and he was listening to some serious snoring.  
  
'Is that KRISTIN?! How could a girl snore so loud?' He wondered.  
  
He looked over and saw the man he met yesterday. He blinked a few times before jumping out of bed.  
  
'NO WAY! I DIDN'T! I couldn't be THAT drunk!' Vash thought to himself.  
  
He looked down at himself and saw that all his clothes were on. He gave a huge sigh. Then looked down at the ground. He nearly stepped on Kristin.  
  
'She's going to be mad at me for taking the bed...' Vash thought to himself. He already had a headache. And here, Kristin was going to kill him.  
  
He gulped.   
  
Kristin stirred. Vash held his breathe. Kristin opened her eyes and yawned.  
  
"Good morning." Kristin said.  
  
Kristin got up and stretched. Then went over to the window and opened it. She yawned again, then left for the bathroom.  
  
Vash finally let himself breathe again.   
  
'That was.. odd....'  
  
He heard a flushing sound, followed by her brushing her teeth. Then, she walked out. She smiled at him.  
  
Vash smiled back.  
  
"Hey Vash."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If you ever get drunk again, I'll tell everyone who you are. Got that?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Good."  
  
Kristin looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess!   
  
'I shouldn't have slept with my pony-tail in.' She thought to herself. She pulled her hair out and started to brush it out. Once she was done, she flipped it back over her shoulder until it flowed down her back.  
  
She checked herself out once more.  
  
'I didn't notice I turned into an anime charactor while here.' She titled her head. 'Wow.'  
  
Her eyes were still blue and her hair was still brown and came to her mid back. STill the same old jeans with a white top. But, she looked animated. Her eyelashes were more defined, her brows perfectly tweeked and her lips were a rosy red. She didn't even have to wear make-up anymore! She smiled at her new reflection.  
  
Then she turned around. She didn't notice Vash was staring at her the whole time.  
  
"What?" Kristin asked nervously. Was her new anime look ugly?! Oh, if it was, then someone over at the animation department was going to die.  
  
"You look.. better with your hair down.." Vash said.  
  
"..Really?" Kristin asked. This was one of the nicest things a boy has EVER said to her! She began to give a real smile, when..  
  
"YUKE!" Kristin yelled.   
  
Vash had threw up, but he managed to make it to the bathroom... floor..  
  
"SORRY!" He yelled.  
  
The guy Vash came with woke up.   
  
"My head.." He mumbled.  
  
"Serves you right! You both drunk yourseleves silly last night!" Kristin lectured.  
  
"So what.. hey.. where am I?" he asked as he looked around.  
  
"I kept you two here so you would stay out of trouble." Kristin said, then crossed her arms. "You should be thanking me pal!"  
  
"Thank you.. I guess... Hey. You want to go down to the bar again pal?" He asked Vash.  
  
Vash grinned. Kristin tapped her foot and glared at him.  
  
Vash's smile faded and a nervous look came on his face when he saw Kristin's glare.  
  
"No.. I think I'll skip it today.."  
  
"Aww.." The man said.  
  
Then, noise was heard outside. Gunfire was echoing around the town.  
  
Kristin, Vash and the guy ran to the window.  
  
None of them could see because they were squeezing each other too tighly. Kristin shoved both of them out of her way and looked out the window.  
  
"Hey! That guy's robbing the armored car! In plain daylight too! What an idiot!" Kristin said. She moved and pushed Vash to the window so he could see.  
  
"...mmm... he's going to hurt someone if he keeps firing like that.." Vash said.  
  
"No kidding! Come on! We have to get going!" Kristin grabbed Vash's arm and started to pull him out of the room, when the guy stopped them.  
  
"hey.. why go and do that.. You should both stay back here and be safe. It's not our problem.."  
  
"See ya!" kristin said, waving goodbye to him.  
  
She pulled Vash all the way to the 'sidelines' of the 'show'.   
  
"That's right! This is VASH THE STAMPEDE! So, don't mess with him!" One guy yelled out.  
  
kristin sneered. Then the guy from the hotel walked up to her.  
  
"hey! You said you know Vash the Stampede! Go out there and talk him out of this!"  
  
"That's not Vash.. that's just some punk tring to get a off the hook by blaming Vash. He's nothing more then a coward by doing that." kristin said. She hated it in the show, when people would pose a Vash! They were always a bunch of idiots who did it too!  
  
'Why can't a smart person ever pose as being Vash in this show?' kristin wondered to herself.  
  
Vash started to walk forward with a trash can lid on his head. Where he got that, kristin will never know.  
  
He stopped when the gang members fired at his feet.  
  
The wind ruffled his coat. Then stepped on his boot. Two blades came out on either side and conected at the toe of the boot. He then cut a whole in their tire.  
  
"Looks like your getaway car has a flat."  
  
"Why you!"  
  
"You don't know who I am do you! I'm Vash the Stampede! How dare you two stand up to me."  
  
"Oh. I was under the impression Vash was a better looking guy." Vash comented.  
  
"Yeah, I thought so too." Kristin said.  
  
The man pulled out his gun.  
  
Vash took off the trash can lid and blocked all the bullets with it, then dove to the side. A guy with a gun pointed it at Vash.  
  
Kristin grabbs his wrist and twisted it. The gun fell out of his hand. kristin caught it and slammed it into the guy's head, knocking the guy out cold.  
  
Kristin walked out by Vash, who had gotten off the ground by now. They stood side by side. Kristin pointed the gun at the gang members.  
  
Vash stuck his hand in his pocket and made a gun shape.  
  
"Let's see if you're the REAL Vash the stampede!" kristin said.  
  
The guy was about to fire, when another person walked up with a gun. It was an older lady.  
  
"DOn't move! This is an original gun made by Frank. And don't think I'll miss just because I'm a woman!"  
  
((sorry but I don't remember exactly what she said! GR! Can somebody help me out here?))  
  
"WHat is this?!" The man shouted.  
  
Then, more people stepped up with guns pulled out. Then more until it looked like the whole city had guns out pointed at them.  
  
Then the drunkin man put his finger against the fake Vash's head.  
  
The gang members squirmed away as fast as they could.   
  
Everyone cheered. Vash smiled at the man.  
  
"Wasn't even loaded!" The man said.  
  
Vash pulled out his hand and kristin opened the gun's barrel. There were no bullets in it.  
  
"Sure wasn't." They both said.  
  
Kristin gave a real smile that time. She was happy she could finally help out in some way here.  
  
'I guess, I can make a bit of a difference. Though, Vash would have chased them off anyways even If I wasn't here.'  
  
She looked up at Vash's face. He was giving a real smile. Kristin smiled.  
  
'I guess.. I do.. Vash is really smiling this time..'   
  
Vash put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her with him. He pulled her to the bar.  
  
"Time to drink up Kristin!"  
  
'Oh no. Not again!'  
********************************  
  
^_^ how do you like it?!?! I re-wrote it a couple of times. I still don't think it's quiet right.. but you know. This is the best I could do so far. I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. A cold night

Hey people!  
  
This is probably my most updated story!   
*************************  
A $$120,000,000,000 Couple  
*************************  
Part 4- A cold night  
Kristin sat back and watched Vash get a bit drunk. She shook her head at his display. Meryl came and sat next to her.  
  
"Hey." Asked Meryl.  
  
"Hi." Kristin answered.  
  
"How long have you known him?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Merly pointed to Vash.  
  
"Oh.. him. I've known him.. awhile." kristin said.  
  
"I've been wondering. What's his name?" Meryl asked.  
  
"You really wanna know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"YES already! Tell me!"  
  
"Well, you asked for it.. It's Valentmez Alkallnella Xifax Sicidabohertz Gumbigobilla Blue Stradivan Talentrent Pierre Andri Charton-Haymoss Ivanovicci Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser."  
  
Kristin gasped for breathe.  
  
"T-That's his name?" Meryl asked.  
  
"You wanna hear his full name?"  
  
"No thanks!"  
  
Kristin giggled. How she remembered that she will never know. It seemed that her drinking made her relax enough for her to have fun and remember things like that.  
  
Kristin looked at Vash. He currently got hit in the head with a pitcher by the barmaid.  
  
"Hey! Let's get going." kristin called out to him.  
  
Vash turned around and nodded.  
  
They both grabbed their stuff, well, Vash grabbed his bag. They both walked out.  
  
"I was just thinking about leaving too." Vash said  
  
"Really?" Kristin said with a smile.  
  
"hey!" Someone called out. They both turned around.  
  
"Oh hi." Vash said.  
  
"I never thanked you for what you did. You're real brave. Oh, I also fixed your gun for you. here." He handed Vash the gun.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You know. I never caught your name."  
  
"My name.. is.." Then, it happened. Vash puked again.  
  
Kristin put her hand on her forhead.  
  
'Not this again..'  
  
She grabbed Vash's arm and pulled him with her.  
  
"Come on Hero. We've got a long way to go." Kristin said.  
  
***********  
  
They traveled as far as they could, before setting up camp. Vash set down his bag and leaned against the cliff. Kristin sat down and drew in the sand.  
  
"This is really boring. How can you stand being alone while traveling?" kristin asked.  
  
"I like traveling alone. But, sometimes... it does get lonely." Vash answered.  
  
"I see."  
  
Then it got silent. Kristin gave a sigh. Then, felt it. Even though she didn't drink that much, this was her first time drinking. She walked a little ways away from camp and puked.  
  
She heard Vash chuckle.  
  
"It's not that funny!" Kristin yelled at him.  
  
"Sorry! But, I never saw a girl puke like that! Was that your first time drinking?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"No wonder. You should not have drank THAT much."  
  
"Well, excuse me for not knowing MR. chugs-down-three-rounds!"  
  
Vash grinned. "I got a stomach for it."  
  
"That was so apparent when you puked all over the sidewalk." Kristin responded and rolled her eyes.  
  
Vash grinned and blushed.   
  
Kristin sighed and laid down on the ground. There wasn't much to do but go to sleep. You would think that a person who got toseed into an anime where you could get shot at any second, almost alone in the desert, gunman after the only person you're with and bugs crawling everywhere, would be more on edge.  
  
'What do I have to worry about? I got Vash here with me. I know he wouldn't let anything happen to me. Time for some shut eye. Maybe by morning my head will be a little clearer.'  
  
Kristin started to go to sleep, when she felt the wind kick up. It was cold in the desert at night! It was a 360 to what it was in the day. She started to shiver, when she felt a coat fall on her.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw Vashs tanding over her with a smile. He put his coat on her to keep her warm.  
  
Kristin smiled back.  
  
'I like being his friend. He's nice...' She thought drunkly as she fell fast asleep.  
********************************  
  
Ok, this is a short chapter.. sort of. Anyways, I just wanted a little more developement between Kritin and Vash going on! OK PEOPLE?!?! Anyways, just to let you know, this story will have a plot. OMG! A plot?!?! In THIS story? I know, crazy right?!? Well, the plot will be shown in the next few chapters.   
  
^_^ Even I can't wait for it! 


	5. Training and the water house

Hey people!  
  
This is probably my most updated story!   
*************************  
A $$120,000,000,000 Couple  
*************************  
Part 4- Training at the water house  
Kristin woke up the Vash shaking her like crazy. Kristin looked up at Vash.  
  
"What?" She asked half asleep.  
  
"I found the perfect job for me! Look at this."   
  
He shoved a flier infront of kristin. She grabbed it from him roughly. Then sat up. She looked down at the flier.  
  
'Wanted:A body Guard  
  
An Ace guman like Vash the Stampede requested'  
  
Was as far as she got before Vash grabbed it away from her.  
  
"Isn't it perfect?!?! I get free water in this desert, protect someone AND get a place to stay!" He said with a wide grin.  
  
"Well, if we're going to be body guards, there is one thing you need to know about me."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I couldn't hit a building with a machine gun if I was standing two feet from it!"  
  
Vash blinked a few times before laughing.  
  
"IT ISN'T FUNNY!" Kristin yelled at him.  
  
"I just.. thought.. that you could since you're so confident.. like yesterday. You looked like you could shot them atleast.."  
  
"Well, looking and being able to do it are two completely different things." Kristin said with a yawn.  
  
"That's... right.. Hey! I could train you. I've always wanted to do that." Vash said with a very wide grin this time.  
  
'Uh oh.. ' kristin thought. "Umm.. sure.. When do I start?"  
  
"Right now."   
  
'I swear if his grin gets any bigger, I'd going to clock him.' Kristin thought to herself. Her fists ready to knock him out. He grabbed out his gun and handed it to kristin.  
  
"You hold the gun like this." He said as he put it in her hand. He positioned her hands for her. Then explained they she should hold her hands like that.  
  
"See, you put this hand there because it's your support hand. The recall on the gun would make your arm jerk, so to stop it or help it, you would use this hand. Now, bend your elbow just slightly. That's good." He teached as he positioned her hands, fingers and arms.  
  
He walked forward and put a rock onto of a boulder. Then, walked back to her.  
  
"You're going to hit this rock from where you're standing." Vash explained, because kristin was looking confused.  
  
"I'm... going to do what?!"  
  
"Hit this rock."  
  
"It's too small! I'll never hit that."  
  
"No it isn't. Just do what i said. I'm going to see how you fire the gun first before I help you out." Vash explained, then stood back.  
  
Kristin sighed and did what she was told for once in her life. She aimed the gun right at the target, closing one eye to get better aim, then fired. She felt the recall and it made her loss her balance. She fell backwards on her butt.  
  
Then Vash laughed. Kristin scowled at him, then she pointed the gun at him.  
  
"I think I can shot better if I have motivation. So just stand still laughing boy." She said.  
  
Vash grinned. "Then try to shot me. I bet you $$20 you can't."  
  
"Well, duh! You freakin can dodge bullets!"  
  
"Not if it's well aimed."  
  
"Yeah right.." Kristin sighed, then aimed the gun at him. She fired and he dodged easily. He grinned even more at her.  
  
"Will you stop grinning??!?!" Kristin yelled at him.  
  
"I will if you hit me. Oh, wait you can't."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"That's right. You couldn't hit me if I was standing two inches from the barrel! You're nothing more then a little girl. Wait, little girls have better aim." Vash said, his grin growing even more.   
  
Kristin growled at him, then shot at him. Vash dodged the bullet again. Then Kristin shot at him again, Vash dodged once again.   
  
"I told you." Vash comented.  
  
That did it. Kristin watched him closely to the point where she knew where he was going to move next, she shot infront of his moves.. then she heard a groan.  
  
Vash fell backwards and gripped his shoulder. He looked up at Kristin.  
  
"You.. shot me.."  
  
Kristin dropped the gun. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!" kristin ran up to him with the most worried face she has ever had. She kneeled down next to him and was ready to cry.  
  
Vash let go of his shoulder and grinned. "Just kidding."  
  
"That does it! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
  
**************  
After chasing him through the desert for an hour, they made it amazingly to the place where they were going.  
************  
  
Vash knocked on the door. The owner, I guessed, walked out and greeted us.  
  
"Hi. We're here for the job." Vash explained holding the flier infront of him.  
  
"Well, come on in." The man said. He was short with a strange mustach. He wore a fancy suit and carried himself like a rich person sure enough.  
  
'I can tell already I don't like this guy.. Wait.. this is ep. 2 isn't it?! I'm only on two?!?! AHHH! I'm going to go crazy by the end of this show!' Kristin thought. She nearly banged her head against the wall. 'Maybe brain damage would make this sitution not look that bad.'  
  
"That's good. From this day on you're going to be known as Vash the Stampede, so welcome Vash the Stampede and friend." The man said.  
  
Vash looked very confused.  
  
"Hey! Why am I stuck with the 'and friend' title?!" kristin complained.  
  
"Well, I only requested one body guard. Would you be happier back out in the desert?" The guy asked with a sly grin.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Well, then I guess it's settled. Why don't you two come in here and I will explain everything to you." The man said.  
  
"Umm sure.." Vash said.  
  
'I remembered this. That little squirt tried to shot Vash! Though.. I really don't blame him for that one.. in fact I hope he doesn't miss this time! Vash so deserves to be hit! The more I think about it, the more angry I get. That does it!' Kristin thought angierly. Then she smacked Vash upside the head.  
  
"OUCH! What was that for?!" Vash whinned, grabbing the back of his head.  
  
"For what you did you me in the desert! Jerk." kristin said as she sat down across from the short man.  
  
"My, you two are a very interesting couple."  
  
"COUPLE?!?!" Kristin and Vash said as the same time.  
  
"NO! He's not my boyfriend!" kristin nearly screamed.   
  
"And she's not my girlfriend." Vash said calmly.  
  
'I can't believe I thought Vash was so cool.' Kristin thought to herself.  
  
"Well, on with more important matters. I asked for a body guard because someone tried to kill me yesterday. I know that everyone wants the water that I own. This normally wouldn't bother me, but I have a very speacial guest with me." The short man said, pulling a curtain string.  
  
Two curtains opened up to show a young woman behind them in a very beautiful dress. She smiled at Kristin and Vash.  
  
"Pleased to meet you." She said with a slight bow.  
  
Kristin gave a small bow in her direction and Vash was already head over heels for this girl.  
  
Kristin gave an angry sigh.   
  
'Will this guy EVER stop thinking about girls?!?!' Kristin thought.  
  
Then Vash ran up to her, explaining how he would protect her and started babbling on about the wonders of marriage. Kristin put her hand on her forehead. She could feel a very big headache starting already.  
********************************  
  
ACK! I didn't get to the plot! NO! Oh well. The plot should be in the next chapter. No I'm going to make the plot in the next chapter before I forget! Anyways, please review this story. I think this story is pretty good and it's no dought the most updated story on Trigun fanfiction. So, if you want to keep it that way, REVIEW! 


	6. Emotions, are always hard to let out

Hey people!  
  
This is probably my most updated story!   
EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 ATTENTION PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I have yet another Trigun story! It's called 'Vash the Stampede JR.'  
  
It's about Vash's son taking up the family name! It's cool! TRUST ME AND IT'S WELL WRITTEN COMPARED TO THIS STORY!   
  
Well, everything is freakin' great compared to this story.  
  
I'm sorry about the talking confusion that some people seem to be having. I know it's a little difficult at times, but just to let you know, I was once flamed for writing 'Said whoever' after every sentence!  
  
It's hard to please everyone now adays. So, I'm going to stick with the way I've been writing. It's easy for me to tell who is talking. I always having something about the person who is talking BEFORE they say something, or in the same paragraph.   
  
So, yeah.. I'm sorry for those who can't seem to understand who is talking half the time. I really am, but I prefer this way of writing and it would be hard for me to go back to the way I used to write. Thank you anyway for telling me that problem. I'm sorry I couldn't fix it for you.   
  
Oh, and thoughts are almost always going to be from Kristin!  
*************************  
A $$120,000,000,000 Couple  
*************************  
Part 6 - Emotions, are always hard to let out  
  
Kristin went outside for awhile. Even though it was too hot outside, she livid in Fl. She didn't give a hoot if it was hot. She sat down in the shade staring out into the bleak city.  
  
'Home. I wonder what everyone's doing? How will I get back? Don't tell me this is going to be like that Wizard of Oz crap where I find out at the end I could go home at any time!'  
  
"What are you doing?" Vash asked, leaning out the window, looking down at Kristin.  
  
"None of your business!" Kristin snapped back.  
  
"I was just wondering." Vash mumbled. Then he jumped out the window and sat next to her. "I saw the far away look in your eyes. Were you thinking about someone or somewhere?"  
  
"I told you it's none of your business, but if you must know, I was thinking about home." Kristin answered, leaning against the building.  
  
"Your home? You know, ever since I met you, you've been completely different from anyone else here. You're bosy, pushy, act like you know everything, but strangely,... in a nice way. I don't get it."  
  
"So, you are really saying.. I'm a nice b*tch? That makes sence."   
  
"No! Not that. You're... I don't know how to explain it. You're just... different then anyone else I met. Not that that's a bad thing!" He explained at the end, giving a nervous look. He expected kristin to hit him up side the head at any moment, but all that came was a sigh.  
  
"I guess.. I miss home. Even though I didn't like it,.. I miss it alot."Kristin explained with a dim and sad look in her eyes.  
  
Vash watched her. He was amazed that this fortress of a girl who was always so confident that everything was going to be alright and she was going to beat everyone... looked so.. out of it. So, .. sad.  
  
"But who am I kidding?! No one would miss me! I'm just being sentimental that's all. So, are you ready to go have some lunch or something?" Kristin said, putting her regular 'my way or the high way' face on.   
  
"Lunch sounds great." Vash answered, grinning.  
  
"Then come on! I'm straved and there is no way I'm waiting for your sorry butt!" Kristin said as she walked in.  
  
Vash stared after her. 'She almost.. almost let her emotions slip. Why does she do that? Put a wall around herself? What is she tring to keep secert?'  
  
Kristin glared at him and tapped her foot. Vash got up and quickly went inside.  
  
As they ate, kristin learned Vash didn't have the best manners in the world to put it lightly.   
  
"You mind keeping your food in your mouth?" Kristin snapped at him.  
  
Vash grinned and then tried to do as she 'asked' him to do. He was just so hungry! It wasn't his fault. Really!  
  
"Hey Kristin?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's.. what's your home like?"  
  
"My home? Well, it's a lot different then this place." Kristin started.  
  
Vash leaned in, waiting for more on the subject.  
  
"Look, I'm just not ready to go blab out my life to you ok?" kristin snapped.  
  
"Sorry. I was just really interested. I mean, I only met you three days ago, but you seem to know me way better then I know you." Vash said.  
  
"haha.. imagine that...." Kristin gave the most nervous laugh ever. Then turned back to her food. She hadn't touched it yet.  
  
'Was I really that out of it I forgot I was hungry?' Kristin thought to herself.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Kristin turned to Vash. "Yeah?"  
  
"Are you goin' eat that?" He pointed to the rest of her food.  
  
"Nope. All yours." Kristin handed him the plate and left the table.  
  
Vash chowed down on the food, but watched her leave in the corner of his eye.  
  
Kristin walked into the living room and sat down. She laid back against the seat and sighed.  
  
'I wonder... how am I going to get out of here? What if I die here? will I go to my world's heaven.. or this heaven?'   
  
Then I blinked.  
  
'Why the hell am I thinking about THAT?!?!'  
  
Suddenly Vash popped right up in her face. "HEY!"  
  
"AHHHHHH!" kristin fell right off the couch. She put her hand over her heart. "DON'T DO THAT!"  
  
"Wow.. you're on edge."  
  
"It's not my fault! YOu put me on it!"   
  
"I did? How?"  
  
"By popping up all over the place like that. You could give someone a heart attack you know that?" She scolded him.  
  
"I won't do it again.. today.." He grinned.  
  
"Don't make me hurt you."  
  
Just then someone rang the doorbell. Vash started to walk over to the door, when Kristin pushed in out the way. She could hear Meryl and Milly's voice on the other side of the door.  
  
She grabbed two glasses of water and answered the door. Meryl and Milly quickly drank the water before looking up at kristin.  
  
"Hey... what are you doing here?" Meryl asked.  
  
"I'm a body guard here." She said. Then Vash cut in.  
  
He quickly grabbed the box of donuts the girls were carring and started to eat them.  
  
"What the hell is he doing here?" Meryl asked.  
  
"Samething as I'm doing. We're getting paid to be body guards here." Kristin answered as she moved aside for them to come in.  
  
"Well, Hello again kristin. And Mr. Vash." Milly said happily.  
  
"Hi girls!" Vash answered while biting into another donut.  
  
"Well, who are these two?" We turned around and saw the man who owned this place. He smiled through his mustache.  
  
"They're two of our friends. Is it ok if they stay?" Kristin asked him. She sure could use some girl power around here. That dame M-something wasn't helping out and she was almost never around!  
  
"Sure. If they are willing to work around the house abit for their keep, I would be glad to have them!" He said with a smile. "Any friends of Vash's, are friends of mine."  
  
"What.. Vash? What the hell are you talking about? He isn't Vash the Stampede!" Meryl yelled out to the mustache man.  
  
'What cruel irony. This ep. is going to be full of them too!' Kristin thought to herself. She gave a bit of a smile, before turning away. "Well, I'm going to be up in my room for awhile. You guys can solve this one on your own. See ya!"  
  
Everyone watched as kristin went upstairs and heard a door close behind her.  
  
"She's a weird girl." The mustached man said.  
  
"Tell me about it." Vash commented.  
********************************  
  
I can't believe I'm still not done with this EP! I know I messed up big time with the ep. order! I switched two and three around! I know I did! SORRY! But, please be kind and review! 


	7. A bad day

PLEASE EVERYONE READ MY OTHER TRIGUN FANFIC VASH THE STAMPEDE JR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*************************  
A $$120,000,000,000 Couple  
*************************  
Part 7 - A bad day   
Kristin laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. This was a rough week for her. It was only three days but it felt like 3 years!   
  
'Why do I miss home so much? It's not like I really had friends or anything. At least I have three friends here. Vash, Meryl and Milly. I wonder... how far is it til I meet Wolfwood too?' She thought to herself.  
  
Then she sighed. She looked over to her right and saw the bath. It looked very inviting now that she had traveled the desert for a long time. She grinned.  
  
She got up and slipped out of her dirty jeans and shirt. Then ran the nice cool water. She quickly got all the way undressed and got into the tub. She releaxed as she leaned against the back of the tub, letting the water cool her down. She dunked herself under the water and washed out her hair.  
  
Then put her arms on the sides and laid back.  
  
'I haven't been this releaxed in a long time. But, I have that strangest feeling I'm being watched.' She thought to herself, then her eyes snapped out.  
  
'Didn't Vash try to peak in on that girl on this ep? What if he.. he wouldn't.. not if he wants to live he wouldn't dare!!!' She thought to herself. She couldn't help it. She looked over to the window...  
  
Her jaw dropped. Vash was there alright! But his coat was giving him problems and he wouldn't seem to get it out of the way. Kristin growed low in her throat. She got out and grabbed a towel. She wrapped it firmly around herself before opening to window very quickly, which caused it to slam into vash's head.  
  
"OUCH!" He yelled. Then it clicked. "Uh oh.."  
  
"YOU'RE RIGHT TO SAY UH OH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU PREVERTED DORK!" She screamed and dragged him by her ear into the room. Then grabbed the nearest metal object and preseeded to smach it into his head a thousand times. Each time hearing a 'sorry' come from Vash.  
  
She finally let him go and looked at what she had been hitting him with. It was a water pitched. It was so bent and out of shape from hitting vash with it, you really couldn't tell what it was.  
  
Vash grabbed his head and looked at Kristin dizzily. "I see.. three.. Kristins.. hello.. kristins.. " Before he blacked out.  
  
Kristin gave an angry sigh. She had a heart even though it didn't look like it. She grabbed the poor beaten Vash who probably had brain damage now, to the bed and put him on it. She took off his boots and his red coat. She laid them beside the bed and looked down at his sleeping form.  
  
If you icnored the huge bruises on his face and bumps on his head from his beating, he would look very handsom right now with that peaceful look.  
  
Kristin sighed again. She wanted a bath so much and now she couldn't even have that in peace without Vash being there!   
  
'I swear if he starts following me into the bathroom, I'll kill someone!' She thought to herself.  
  
She grabbed her clothes and washed them and set them out to dry on the hangers by the dresser. She sat down on the edge of the bed since there weren't any chairs in the room. She looked back down at Vash.  
  
He was so peaceful. He only gave a very light snore when he was sleeping. Kristing noticed this last night in the desert when she heard him sleep.   
  
She gave a true smile. 'Now, If I could only get him to be like this when he's awake!'   
  
Suddenly, Vash's arm shot up and grabbed her arm. Kristin almost screamed, but held it back just in time. Then, Vash pulled her down to the bed and held her in a spoon position. He snuggled up against her. His light snores were apparent, showing that he was still asleep.  
  
'Oh... boy.." kristin thought. She could feel his breath against her neck. He was very.. very close to her and his arm was drapped over her waist. He held her firmly, but not in a demanding way.   
  
'Should I wake him up.. or let him sleep for awhile?' She asked herself. Then blinked. 'What the Hell am I thinking?! I know exactly what I should do!'  
  
She moved in his hold, to face him. She looked up at him. She moved closer to him and rested her cheek against his. She brought her lips by his ear. She could feel a little shiver go through Vash as she did that. He moved slightly and held her, apparently likeing the closeness.  
  
Kristin smiled and whispered in his ear, "Vash.. I know you're awake and if you don't let me go.. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" She yelled the last part nearly at the top of her lungs. Vash let her go as soon as she said that and jumped out of the bed.  
  
He grabbed his ears to stop them from ringing, all the while yelling.  
  
"WHATCHA HAVE TO YELL SO LOUD FOR?!?!" Vash yelled. You could see tears going down his face and giving a sappy look at Kristin, like a child who just got yelled at.  
  
"Because you're a preverted freak and need to get the hell out my room!" Kristin said, pointing to the door.  
  
"Awww! I thought you liked me holding you.." Vash whinned.  
  
"Get out before I do something much, MUCH worse then yell at you!" Kristin warned.   
  
Vash quickly got the hint and left the room as fast as he could. But first he grabbed his boots and coat. Then zipped out the door. Kristin sighed and sat down on the bed again. She was still in her towel, mind you and him being that close was only asking for trouble!  
  
She touched the spot on her cheek where her and Vash's cheek touched.   
  
'I never... I never felt like this before... It felt.. better then good to be close to him like that.. What could this mean?' She thought. She shrugged it off as some stupid teenaged thing.  
  
'Just my stupid teenaged crush like thing on him! He's an anime charactor! I can't like him like that! He isn't real!' She thought to herself.  
  
She quickly put on her clothes, even though they were still a little wet.  
  
'Who cares. I'll get then wet in a couple of minutes anyway, when Vash brakes the water tanks.'  
  
She quickly left the room to go look for Vash and the others. It was almost time for them to realize that girl and the man were missing.  
************************  
Somewhere else  
************************  
  
*CRASH!*  
  
A whole building fell as a girl watched. She smirked at her work. Then turned to the person next to her. It was Legoto. They gave a smirk to each other before moving on to the next city.  
  
"Soon, we will find that other girl from your world." Legoto said.  
  
"Yes. Her and her stupid Vash the Stampede. How she would choose him over you, I will never know." She said as she wrapped her arm around his waist.   
  
He looked down at the girl with him. 'This is my key.. I will destory the world with her at my side. As soon as I kill Vash the Stampede and the other girl from her world!'   
  
********************************  
  
FINALLY! I got to the plot! Geesh it took a long time! I'm sorry I got you all confused by all promissing the plot was going to be in the last chapter. I just couldn't put it in all the way, though part of the plot was in there.   
  
Incase you didn't notice the whole plot idea is   
  
1) Kristin needs to find a way home  
2)There is a second person from her world causing trouble in the Trigun Universe  
3)umm.. Vash needs a girlfriend..   
  
Yeah.. that's about what it comes down too. Though, the next few chapters will show Kristin evolving a bit more into a nicer role, but still.. she has to have her quick wit for those bad boys of Gunsmoke! WHOAWHO! 


	8. The evil, evil girl

PLEASE EVERYONE READ MY OTHER TRIGUN FANFIC VASH THE STAMPEDE JR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*************************  
A $$120,000,000,000 Couple  
*************************  
Part 8 - The evil, evil girl  
Kristin twisted her hair again, draining the water from it. Everyone was standing on a clift over-looking the whole city which was now covered in water.   
  
"Well, now we know they aren't in a drought anymore." Kristin mumbled.  
  
She looked up and saw Vash smirking at that. He smiled down at her, almost causing her to blush.  
  
"The way you moved.. did you do that on purpose or was it luck?" The woman asked him.  
  
"I don't know. I guess a little of both." Vash said.  
  
"You know. If you meant to do that.. I'd really believe you are Vash the Stampede." She commented.  
  
Vash smiled.  
  
"That's really interesting and all.... but if you don't mind, we gotta be going." Kristin said, while dragging Vash away from them.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't know he was your boyfriend kristin." The woman said.  
  
Kristin slowly turned around with a deathly glare in her eyes.  
  
"He...is...not...my...BOYFRIEND!!!" Kristin yelled.  
  
Vash held onto her to make sure she didn't try to kill the poor woman.  
  
"Hey! It's ok kristin! She didn't know!" Vash said, tring to calm her down. Kristin finally settled down and they continued walking.  
  
"Why does everything think we are like that?"   
  
"Like what?" Vash titled his head a little.  
  
"Boyfriend and girlfriend." kristin said.  
  
"OH! Maybe that's because you flirt with me a lot."  
  
"I do not flirt with you!"  
  
"Of course you don't!" Vash commented sarcastically.  
  
"You'd better be glad I don't kill, because you would be dead five times over in under a second!"   
  
"Ha! You couldn't catch me even if you tried!"   
  
"You wanna bet?!" Kristin suddenly leaped at him, and tackled him to the ground. She pinned him down and glared down at him. "I win. I grew up with two older brothers, and you think you're a challendge? Please!"  
  
Vash nervously laughed.  
  
"You win.." He said.  
  
Kristin got off of him and stood up. She helped him to his feet and looked up at him.  
  
"Vash.... If I ever ask you out.. do me a favor."  
  
"Sure.. anything."  
  
"Shot me."  
  
**********************  
Someplace else  
**********************  
  
"I'm getting bored sitting around doing nothing all day!" The girl commented as she sat on a desk. Her legs swinging over the side as she looked at her partner.  
  
"You'll have your fun soon enough. The girl is getting closer to us. It's only a matter of time before we find her and Vash the stampede." Legato said.  
  
"I know.. but what do we do in the mean time?" She said in a seductive voice. She trailed a finger from his upper stomach to his chin, giving him a look that would make most men melt.  
  
"We always have time for our kind of fun." He pointed out. She gave a smile. "But,.." She frowned at him as he continued. "We have to do some work first."  
  
"Why do you even listen to that bastard of a boss? He only gives orders, then leaves us to make them happen. I say we over throw the idiot from the throne. What do you say." She said, crossing her arms and looking at him.  
  
Legato got up and grabbed her roughly. He pushed her against his chest and held her their tightly in an un-kind way. "My loyalty is much richer then yours. I'd hold my tongue about our 'boss' when certain people are around. You never know who is listening."  
  
"I understand." She said, a little disjointed. She stepped up and kissed his chin. Then grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down into a full kiss on the lips.  
  
As they enjoyed each others company, their 'boss' was watching.  
  
'Such weakness. Already falling like those other pathdic humans out in the world.' he thought to himself. He walked back into his office and sat down. His plan was going to go all the way through this time, weather his brother joined him or not.  
  
'This time.. I'll kill all the spiders..' He thought as he smiled, his signature smile.  
  
*****************  
Back to our charactors and the next day  
******************  
  
"OK.. so I do what again?!" Kristin asked as she steadied the gun in her hands, holding it the same way Vash showed her.  
  
"You pull that glitch back. You see it? Right above your thumb." He advised, while tring to steady a few rocks, getting them ready to be shot at.  
  
She saw it and pulled it back. The gun clicked and she pointed it at the first rock. She closed one eye and focused the other on her target.  
  
Vash moved out of the way. Kristin aimed and fired, missing the target by five or so inches.   
  
"GRR! What am I doing wrong?!" She yelled in fustration.  
  
"Nothing really. Just that you are tring too hard! Relax!"   
  
"Alright.. oh mighty one.." She rolled her eyes. Then re-aimed again.  
  
"NO! Open both your eyes!" Vash called out.  
  
"ALRIGHT!" Kristin opened both her eyes and aimed again. SHe fired and hit the target!  
  
She fired again and hit all the targets each time. She jumped up and down in joy shouting her own personal cheer.  
  
"I did it! I did it! I did it!" She cheered to herself mainly. Vash came over and hugged her. Then started to feel a little too low for comfort. Kristin knocked him upside the head with the gun.  
  
"Don't do that!" Kristin warned.  
  
"Yes ma'am.." Vash said while nursing his poor beaten skull. He was still feeling the pain from yesterday's beating.   
  
"You deserve it! Maybe if you TIRED to be a gentleman.. you could get laid every once in a while!"  
  
Vash's jaw fell open. "W-What.. did.. y-you s-say?!?!?!"  
  
"I said Maybe if you tired to be a gentlman.." Then Vash covered her mouth.  
  
"How could you say such stuff!"  
  
Kristin pulled his hand from her mouth. "Like what? Get laid?!"  
  
"Yes that!"   
  
"Hey! You curse all the time! You're worse then a sailor sometimes!"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Nevermind!!"  
  
"I don't use THAT kind of lanaguage though!" Vash said, blushing very badly.  
  
"SO? I say stuff like that all the time. Anyways, it's true. If you were more like a gentlman, you would be able to get more women."  
  
"And what makes you think I don't get women?"  
  
"Do you really need the WHOLE list?"  
  
"....."  
  
"That's what I thought. You don't get women very often that is! All the women we have met so far knew exactly what kind of person you are."  
  
"And what kind of person is that?"  
  
"A perverted little bastard."  
  
"That's not very nice to say you know."  
  
"So? It's true."  
  
Before they could continued their verbal battle, they heard gunfire. Vash and Kristin ran over to check it out. kristin was more confident then he was. Since, she was in fact holding the gun at that moment.  
  
They saw a couple of people standing outside of a saloon, looking completely lost as to what to do about this sitution.  
  
'Wait! I remember this one! This is where that girl is kidnapped and Vash peeks up her dress and gets kicked for it! Ha! I love this ep! LOVE AND PEACE!' kristin thought with a smile. She almost giggled.  
  
Vash gave her a strange look. "What are you smiling about?"  
  
"Oh.. I was just umm.. thinking about.. being able to test out.. my gunmanship!" She gave some nervous laughter after that.   
  
"Oh..." Then he turned back to the saloon.  
  
'Dang! He believes everything people say doesn't he? I'm going to have to teach him not to do that anymore.. though I like him being this trustworthy. I can get away with more this way.' Kristin thought to herself.  
  
Vash got up and started to walk to the saloon.   
  
'Oh boy.. here we go again!'  
********************************  
  
You know what?! I finally got the reviews I really wanted from you all! SOMEONE SAID THIS STORY WAS FUNNY! That's what I wanted to hear! All I want is a 'You're funny' as a review. Really, that's all I really want! ^_^ I'm silly that way. 


	9. Ten reasons why I hate you

PLEASE EVERYONE READ MY OTHER TRIGUN FANFIC VASH THE STAMPEDE JR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*************************  
A $$120,000,000,000 Couple  
*************************  
Part 9 - Ten reasons why I hate you  
Vash walked up to the bar in the usual way. Dancing.  
  
Kristin shook her head. She felt like shooting Vash right then and there.   
  
'Sometimes I wonder how the hell he livid so long.'   
  
She looked up again. He was inside. She got up from her hiding place and walked up to the sherif.((spelling!))  
  
"Just great..." She mumbled.  
  
"You know that idiot?" He asked her.  
  
"Sadly.. yes." She said, scartching her forehead with the gun. She wasn't tring to be threatening or anything, but she had those weird bangs that anime charactors had all the time. And they were blowing in the wind. Those thing are itchy as hell!  
  
"You have a gun.. so.. can you use it?" He asked her.  
  
"Of course." She answered, crossing her arms over her chest. She guessed by this time, Vash was tied up, his gun taken away, if he had it with him and he was probably being kicked for tring to look up that girl's dress.  
  
"How good of a shot are you?" He asked her.  
  
"Well, I was trained by the best of the best. What do you think?" She answered, annoyed big time. She really didn't like the looks on that guys face.  
  
Then, the girl's father showed up. 'Grim reaper' Bostalk, is Kristin remembered right.  
  
"What's happened?" he said the sherif.  
  
"Well, they have guns and are demanding money. But, I think I got this covered." He said, glancing down at Kristin.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bostalk asked.  
  
"I have an ace gunman on the case." He said, looking at kristin.  
  
"Whoawhoa now! Slow down! You're not going to get me to go in there! No way!" Kristin said, waving her arms infront of her.  
  
'There is no way in hell they are getting me to do this!!' She thought madly.  
  
***Ten minutes later**  
  
'I can't believe they got me to do this!' Kristin thought as she edged around the back of the bar.  
  
She reminded herself she was getting a lot of money for this.  
  
'Just remember.. new clothes... a tooth brush... and some damn breath mints for Vash!' She reminded herself.  
  
She was almost to the door, when she heard it. Fighting in the bar.  
  
'Ok, this is where the guy almost shots the girl... then they calm him down... next they find gum in their guns... about ... now!' She thought.  
  
She kicked in the door and aimed the gun at the men. She fired and knocked the gun out of one of their hands, then another.   
  
They opened fire on her. She backed into the wall for protection.  
  
'DAMN! This is scary as hell! What am I doing here?!?!' She asked herself. Then the firing stopped.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The man in charge, she guessed, asked her.  
  
"Do you think I'm doing this for my health, because I sure as hell ain't! Take a wild guess." She yelled over at him.  
  
She opened up the barrel.  
  
'Only one left...damn! Why didn't he put in new bullets before he came in here?' She asked herself.  
  
"If you come in here quietly, we won't hurt the girl!" He yelled out after her.  
  
"You wouldn't do that! Then you lost your hostage and I'd have nothing holding me back from shooting you full of lead now would I?" Kristin yelled back at them. She popped out the empty shells and closed the barrel.  
  
She could hear them grumble. They knew she was right. Kristin smirked at that. She didn't really have that good of aim, but if she did this right, she could slid the gun over to Vash. He could take care of this mess!  
  
'No! I have to try something.. but Vash is better at shooting.' kristin debated.  
  
'I hate being a helpless!!!!' kristin screamed in her head.  
  
She made up her mind. She was going to try one more time before she gave out. She turned the corner and aimed the gun right at her target. The only guy left with a gun. She fired.  
  
And missed...  
  
kristin rolled behind a barrel, which was shot up pretty good.  
  
A bullet grazed her right shoulder and another grazed her left cheek.   
  
'Ouch!' kristin thought.   
  
"Come out! We knew you're out of bullets." The man said. She could almost hear his smirk.   
  
Kristin sighed. She didn't go through Vash's training for nothing. Even though she had a lot more to learn, she was sure she could win against them. With the money she was getting, she was possitive she wasn't giving up!  
  
Another gun fired, and the bullet hit something. Kristin yelped. The bullet went into her right shoulder blade and came out where her collar bone is.  
  
Kristin dropped the gun. She was after all holding the gun in her right hand. She hissed in pain.  
  
'Crap, crap, crap'  
  
Then the man stood over her with the gun pointed at her head.  
  
'Mega Crap!'  
  
Kristin looked up at him with the most innocent look you could give! He was abit taken aback as she stared up him like that.  
  
Then kristin tripped him, grabbed his gun and pointed it at him. She held the gun with her left hand. Her right arm hung dead to her side. She panted and let out a huge sigh.  
  
"Well, atleast no one else got hurt..." She said.  
  
Then... that worst possible thing happened...  
  
Shots rung out and every man for himself...  
  
Or every woman to herself.  
  
Kristin dove behind the counter and waited for the rest. Meryl and Milly we the first, then the man she had the gun pointed too, next Vash and the girl.  
  
Vash looked concerned, as he stared at Kristin's arm. Her cheek was almost bleeding and so was her left shoulder, but her right shoulder was loosing the most blood.  
  
She eyes were set though. She looked over at Vash.  
  
"I see you're still alive." Kristin said in a put-out sort of mood.  
  
"Oh haha.." Vash said. "You're bleeding."  
  
"Thank you so much Capton Obvious!" kristin hissed at him. She was also holding Vash's gun loosly with her right hand. She had somehow grabbed it before she jumped behind the counter.  
  
She threw it to him.  
  
"It doesn't have any bullets, but you can use some from this gun." Kristin said, about to throw it to him, but the man grabbed it from her. "Hey!"  
  
"I'm not giving the last of my bullets to that guy!" The man said.  
  
"right.." Kristin said, then rolled some bullets over to Vash. The guy checked his gun. There were only two bullets left in his barrel. Kristin took three from it without him even knowing it!  
  
"How.. how did you..?" He questioned.  
  
"I used to be a pick-pocket." kristin said with a grin.  
  
Vash gave a grin to Kristin, then slipped the bullets into the barrel.  
  
"Hey." Kristin said, looking at Vash.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Remind me to kill you when this is all over."  
  
"Kristin.. why do you hate me?"  
  
"You want the short list or the long list?"  
  
"...short.."  
  
"1. You always get me in trouble.   
2.You're very annoying.   
3.You get drunk and I have to help you out.   
4.You're a pervert.   
5.You snore.   
6.You have a high pitched voice.   
7.You threw up on my clothes.  
8.You eat MY breakfast.  
9.You ruin the only good moments I have in my day.  
10.YOu-" Kristin was cut off.  
  
"WOW! That's a lot of reasons." Vash said.  
  
"I'm not even half way done yet with the SHORT list!" kristin said.  
  
"You really get on people's bad sides don't you?" Milly asked Vash.  
  
"I guess I do.." Vash answered.  
  
********************************  
  
I know, it kind of ended aburtly... sorry! I will continue it soon! And I had kristin be the hero of this chapter too! WHOAWHO! Even though she got shot a lot.... any who! I hope you like it and review! 


	10. Shot out!

PLEASE EVERYONE READ MY OTHER TRIGUN FANFIC VASH THE STAMPEDE JR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And my weird fic that just started, TWO IN THE SAME BOAT!!!!!!!!!  
*************************  
A $$120,000,000,000 Couple  
*************************  
Part 10 - Shot out!   
They all were behind the counter, while the men with the guns were aiming them at the counter, hoping that one of them would stick their heads out.  
  
"What do we do now?" Meryl asked.  
  
"I have no idea!" Vash answered in a whinning voice.   
  
"I have an idea." Kristin offered. Everyone looked at her. Kristin made her way slowly over to Vash, but keeping low so the men on the other side wouldn't spot her. Kristin sat down next to him.  
  
"Ok, here is the plan. I'll throw something in the air to distract them, while you hop over the bar and point your gun at one of them. Then, we'll take care of the rest."  
  
"WHo will take care of the rest?" Vash asked.  
  
"Well, Milly, use your stun gun on two of them, You, can shot or hit one of them, either is fine. And you," She said, looking at Vash."Can take care of the rest, can't you?"  
  
"Umm... sure. But why won't you help anymore?" He asked.  
  
Kristin felt like smacking him very hard upside the head right about now. "Because you idiot, I CAN'T MOVE MY FRIGGIN' RIGHT ARM!"  
  
Vash and everyone in the bar covered their ears. Vash's ears were ringing right now.  
  
"You know what? By the time we finally spilt up, I'll be deaf." Vash commented.  
  
"yeah..yeah. Now get ready." Kristin said. She grabbed a bottle and tossed it over the bar. Vash hopped over two seconds behind it. She heard a crash. It apparently hit someone.  
  
Kristin smirked. Then, she heard Vash's gun trigger pull back. She carefully looked over the counter.  
  
Then she got back down. "Ok,... Milly. Your turn."  
  
Milly nodded, then stood up. "Stand back everybody!" She pulled out her stun gun and fired it twice. Both times hitting someone.  
  
Vash opened his barrel, whish caused the bullets Kristin gave him to fly out and hit one of the guys on the head. The guy inturn, fired his gun hitting another guy in the foot.   
  
Meryl stood up and fired one of her guns, hitting a light on the ceiling, causing it to fall onto one of the gunmens' head.  
  
The guy that was which them, jumped over the counter and punched out the man Vash was turned to. Kristin stood up and grinned.  
  
"I knew my plan would work!" She said.   
  
Vash smiled. Then the guy they were with, the leader of the 'gang' turned to Vash.  
  
"Why didn't you just shot him?" He asked.  
  
Vash rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"I'm glad you didn't shot him." Milly said.  
  
"Ditto." Kristin added in.  
  
Vash smiled at that. "Thanks you guys. I'm glad too."  
  
Kristin struggled to get up from her sitting position. She finally gave up when she felt a stinging pain in her shoulder. She sighed as she laid back against the bar, not really caring if she got up now.  
  
Vash looked over the bar at her.  
  
"You alright?"He asked, concerned.  
  
"Just friggin' dandy!" Kristin responed, not looking up at him.  
  
Vash's brows pushed together in concern. He hoped over the bar and bent down beside her. He started inspecting her wounds. Kristin gave him an odd look.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" She asked him.  
  
"Looking at your wounds. They're not too bad, but you're going to need medical help pretty soon." He said. Then looked up at her face. "Can you walk?"  
  
"Well, my legs weren't hit so I'd say yeah." Kristin said, tring to be as snappy as she could, dispite the fact that she couldn't see straight from the loss of blood.   
  
Vash helped her stand. Kristin looked up and saw the guy who had shot her, or atleast one of the men who shot her.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that ma'am." He said.  
  
"Oh don't give it another thought. I'm starting to get used to being shot on regular bases." kristin answered, leaning heavily onto Vash. She was starting to lose her sight, which meant black out.  
  
'No! I'm not going to black out! No way! I've been in worse Sh*t then this before. I'm going to make it.' Kristin thought to herself. She looked up at Vash.  
  
He was looking at the others in the room. Kristin looked around. The bounty hunters, she persumed, ran away like the cowards they really were. She smirked at that.   
  
"Kristin.. thanks for your help." Meryl said, looking at Kristin.  
  
"No prob. Just doing my job of looking after this dork here." She said, looking up at Vash.  
  
Vash blushed. "Hey! Why are you still calling me a dork?"  
  
"Because I'm just stating the truth so deal with it. Then day I call you by your name is the day I.. I.. Fall in love with you." Kristin said. "And trust me.. that ain't happening any time soon."  
  
Vash gave a dried look. His face looking like a child who couldn't aford his favorite desert.  
  
"That's cruel." He said, with a sappy tone.  
  
"I know." kristin answered with a smirk. Then the world turned black.  
  
She fainted right in Vash's arms. Vash grabbed her to stop her from falling. He lowered her to the ground. He shook her, tring to wake her up.   
  
"kristin... kristin... KRISTIN!" Vash called, while tring to wake her up.  
  
"She's lost a lot of blood. You'd better get her some medical attention." Meryl advised.  
  
"Why don't I take her for you?" Milly offered.   
  
Vash smiled up at them. "Thanks. You're really a big help."   
  
"You're very welcome!" Milly answered with her cheerful smile. She bent down and picked up Kristin. She put Kristin over her shoulder, then carried her to a medical office, while Vash and the rest of the people took care of the sitution.  
********************************  
  
Uh oh...Poor kristin. I really only did this to her so Vash and her would get along in the next chapter, that and someone sent me an e-mail saying I was a little too nice to Kristin sometimes! I so am not! Her and Vash still fight like cats and dogs! She hates being there and gets shot on regular bases now! She also got shot in the FIRST chapter! NICE?!?! I'd say at most times I'm pretty far from nice to her.   
  
I only try to make it so It doesn't turn out to be a horrible Mary-sue fic! ::shudders:: If she starts to become perfect, hit me! Someone just walk over to my house and smack me up-side the head! And some of my friends read this fic, so I know they would be happy to do that for me.  
  
^_^ I also have drawn during the weekend! Well, my sis, Kat drew the infamous Bathroom scene. ::giggles:: And I drew a few pictures. One from LOZ (Legend of Zelda), and two from a fic I really like (not my fic). ^_^ I think they're cute!  
  
In order to see them, use the link below! I hope you like them!  
  



	11. Kristin's surprise

PLEASE EVERYONE READ MY OTHER TRIGUN FANFIC VASH THE STAMPEDE JR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And my weird fic that just started, TWO IN THE SAME BOAT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wow!!! Silent Song, you really want Vash and Kristin to hook up don;t ya? Well, ::evil grin:: It's probably not happening any time soon! WHAHAHAHA.. ::coughs:: ok.. maybe soon. Sort of. Can you really see Kristin and Vash going on a normal DATE?!  
  
WRONG! I really can't see that. Maybe something like a date... maybe.. ok. You won. I'll put them on a date... maybe.. maybe not..  
  
AW! I suck at suspence!  
  
MAIL LIST NOW IN!  
  
That's RIGHT ALL YOU FANS OUT THERE WHO ARE READING THIS! YOU CAN BE ON A MAILING LIST FOR UPDATES! THAT'S RIGHT, YOU WILL BE E-MAILED WHENEVER THERE IS AN UPDATE!  
  
JUST E-MAIL MY FRIEND AT: INUYASHAL@AOL.COM  
  
PUT YOUR SUBJECT AS 'MAILING LIST' AND YOU WILL BE ON THE LIST!  
*************************  
A $$120,000,000,000 Couple  
*************************  
Part 11 - Kristin's surprise  
Kristin woke up to a very fuzzy world. Everything was blurred and out of proportion. She blinked a few times, clearing up her vision. When everything became a little more clear, she sat up.   
  
She was confused. She was sitting in a medical room, like one at a hospital. White sheets, white walls. It was very weird. She looked to her left and saw a few 'Get well' cards.  
  
She blinked. SHe picked one of them up. One with a picture of a box of donuts next to it. It was sticky, probably from donuts.   
  
'This one is from Vash, no doubt.' She thought. She read the card.  
  
'Get well soon!' And below that was a note from Vash.  
  
'Hey kristin! I hope you wake up soon. I'm really starting to miss my daily beatings from you. Oh and I bought you a box of donuts! I kinda ate some of them, but left you the glazed one! Hope you feel better-Vash T.S.'  
  
Kristin rolled her eyes. But a smile appeared on her face. She was hungry after all. She opened the box to only find one donut left. She was surprised there were any!  
  
She grabbed it and started to eat it. She placed Vash's card back on the bed table, then picked up the next one. It looked very offical, with a cute picture of a flower on the front.  
  
'Must be from Meryl.' Kristin thought. She opened it and read the inside.  
  
'Milly and I, would like to thank you for your help in the bar. We both hope you feel better. -Meryl and Milly'  
  
She smiled again and placed the card down. There were two left. She blinked.   
  
'Who else would give me a card?' She thought to herself. She picked up the one with a picture of a kitten on it.  
  
'Dear Miss. kristin,  
I would like to thank you for helping to save me from those men. As promised, my daddy paid your friend and he is holding the money for you. I hope you feel better.  
-Miss. Stephane'  
  
'Wait... Vash has MY money?!?! He better not have spent it all on donuts and beer!' kristin thought in a rage. Then, she placed that card down. The last card was plain looking. It only had 'Get well soon' on the front. She picked it up and read what was on the inside.  
  
'Dear Miss. Kristin,  
I'm very sorry I shot you. I hope there are no hard feelings between us. Get well soon.-The guman.'  
  
'Wow... he even bought me a card? Wait.. what the hell is up with buying me cards all of a sudden?!' She thought.  
  
She placed the last card down and laid back against the bed. Her shoulder had a dull pain to it and so did her other shoulder. She looked under her shirt and inspected the wounds. Her left shoulder was almost healed. But her right was still bandaged, so she couldn't look.   
  
She brought her hand up to her face where the bullet grazed her cheek. It had a small bandage on it. She knew the wound she got during her first day was already healed by now, or very close to it, so she didn't bother looking at it.  
  
She sighed. This certainly was boring.  
  
Then the door opened and a nurse walked in. She looked up and smiled at Kristin.   
  
"Good morning Miss. Kristin. It's very good to see you awake. You've been out for almost a week!" She commented.  
  
"WHAT?! A week? Man! I can't believe this." kristin said, grumbling.  
  
"Well, you have had a lot of visitors. Mainly from the weird guy with the blond hair. He comes here every day and stay until visiting hours are over." She said, putting down some breakfast by Kristin.  
  
"He does?" Kristin questioned, not really believeing it.   
  
'Vash didn't leave? I thought he would leave me and keep on going. WHy didn't he?' Kristin asked herself in her mind.   
  
Then the door opened up again. It was Vash and he was carring in a box of donuts. He grinned when he saw her awake and quickly rushed to her side.  
  
"How are you feeling Kristin?" He asked.  
  
"A little sore, but that's it." Kristin answered, not looking in his eyes. How could see? She doubted him. He was being so kind and loyal, but all she has been was mean and nasty!  
  
Guilt was a horrible emotion sometimes. And it wormed it's way through Kristin's heart every fast right now. She continued to look at the sheets.  
  
"Are you alright?" He questioned, putting down the box of donuts. He tried to look in her eyes, but she turned her head.  
  
"I'm.... I'm.." She stuttered. This was harder then she thought.  
  
"You're what?" He questioned further.  
  
The nurse had left them alone, Kristin noticed.   
  
Kristin turned her face to Vash and looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry I treated you so badly."  
  
Vash grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "It's ok! I was kinda getting used to being hit upside my head every day. I kinda miss it though."  
  
"You miss getting hit upside your head?" Kristin asked, with an eyebrow cocked up in confusion.  
  
"Yeah.. weird huh?" He said, laughing.   
  
Kristin just shook her head. Then grabbed the box of donuts. WHile Vash was still laughing, Kristin got out a donut and stuffed it into his mouth, silencing him.  
  
"You know.. I was sorry, but that laugh is friggin' getting on my nerves!" She said, glaring at him.  
  
Vash happily chewed the donut, then grinned at her.  
  
"Oh by the way dork. Why don't you give me the money that man gave you?" She asked holding out her hand.  
  
Vash blushed shly and looked down. Then started to poke his two index fingers together.  
  
"Well, you see... it's not.. easy. paying for medical expenses so.. I kinda.." Vash started.  
  
"You kinda what?!" Kristin asked.  
  
"Well, I had to spend the money to keep you in here and I spent most of the rest on.. well.."   
  
"AND WHAT?!?!"   
  
"Ispentitonbeeranddonuts!" Vash quickly said, hoping she didn't caught it.  
  
Kristin started foaming. She grabbed the bed pin nexted to her bed ((Which hasn't been used mind you nasty people)) and started smashing it into Vash's head repeatedly.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU, YOU LITTLE DORK! YOU SPENT MOST OF MY MONEY ON FRIGGIN' BEER AND DONUTS?!?!" Kristin yelled, smashing the bed pin into his head for every single word.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Vash got out, before running away from the crazy girl who was abusing his poor skull right now. He got to the other side of the room and tried to sooth his poor beaten skull.  
  
"You damm well better be sorry! So how much is left?" Kristin asked, finally settling down and putting the bent bed pin down.  
  
"Well, you have about $$200 left. That's enough to live on for about two or three weeks." Vash answered, still tring to get his vision back from being blurry.  
  
"Well, you're lucky I don't kill you. He paid me Two thousand! I can't believe you spent all that money in under a week!" Kristin said.  
  
"well, I spent a little more on something else, that I bought for you too." Vash said, easing his way back over to Kristin, but staying out of hitting range.  
  
"What did you buy me?" Her tone suddenly changing from meanicing to delighted.  
  
"I bought you a traveling bag like mine and some new clothes. Also, a hair brush, a tooth brush and some new shoes for you." Vash answered, hoping his answer would save his life.  
  
"Well, that's basically what I was going to spend my money on... so, let's see if you have any fashion sense. Bring in the clothes!" kristin was also giddy with excitiment. She loved new clothes. She was partly hoping that Vash got her some clothes like he was wearing. She always loved his coat!  
  
He quickly ran over to the dresser in the room and brought out a coat that was pretty much like his. It was the same red and basically the same as his but, it has the sleeves cut at the shoulder and the colar was cut low and into a V shape.   
  
Kristin got out of bed and made her way to the coat. She grabbed it from Vash and looked at it. She smiled brightly. Then she turned back to Vash who was waiting quietly to see if she liked it or not.  
  
He got his answer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.  
  
"I love it!" She squealed. This was the happiest she had ever been since she got her! Nothing oculd ruin the moment.. well, almost nothing.  
  
Suddenly Vash started to grab a little lower then what was needed. Kristin promptly hit him upside the head.  
  
"Will you ever stop that?" kristin asked.  
  
"Nope." Vash answered with a grin.  
  
She sighed, then went to inspect the other items he bought with HER money.   
  
**********  
  
After getting dressed in her new outfit which looked strangely like Vash's. She sighed out of the clinic. She put the cards she got into the new bag Vash bought her. It was much smaller then his, but still held the four new outfits and her old outfit in it.   
  
Then her and Vash continued to Travel, leaving that town.  
  
**************  
Five iles later  
**************  
  
Kristin suddenly reliezed something.  
  
"Hey Dork?" She questioned.  
  
"Yes?" he answered looking down at her.  
  
"Where are the insurance girls?" She asked him.  
  
"Oh! They traveled in head of us on those Thomas things. They're already at the town inhead of us."  
  
"Oh.. OK. I'm going to have to thank them for the cards." Kristin answered.  
  
"Hey! DOn't I get thanked for giving you a card too?" Vash pouted.  
  
Kristin rolled her eyes. She grabbed his colar and pulled him down to her height. Then,shocking the living crap out of Vash, kissed him on the cheek. Then let go. She continued walking like nothing happened.  
  
Vash stopped and brought his hand up to the spot where he just got kissed. He blushed.  
  
"HEY! YOU COMING?!" kristin yelled at him.  
  
Vash nodded with a smile. He quickly listened and took his spot walking next to her in the desert area. The smile never faded from his face though.   
  
********************************  
  
So, does that make you all happy?!?! Kristin finally kissed Vash! OK?!  
  
^_^ I have drawn during the weekend! Well, my sis, Kat drew the infamous Bathroom scene. ::giggles:: And I drew a few pictures. One from LOZ (Legend of Zelda), and two from a fic I really like (not my fic). ^_^ I think they're cute!  
Fanfiction.net hates me a lot that's the only way to put it.   
  
It won't let me put the link, so I'm going to cheat. Use the words below, but no spaces in between them ok?  
  
dragon queen kitt.   
  
NO WWW BEFORE IT! 


	12. A note

PLEASE EVERYONE READ MY OTHER TRIGUN FANFIC VASH THE STAMPEDE JR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And my weird fic that just started, TWO IN THE SAME BOAT!!!!!!!!!  
  
This is an author's note.  
  
Just to let you know, this whole link thing is ticking me off! Everyone who wants the link, e-mail me at :Dbzgirl61@aol.com and I will send you the link.   
  
Apparently Fanfiction.net won't let me show you guys the full url. ::growls at Fanfiction::  
  
Anywho, I will update this story again soon. I hope you all can forgive me for that stupid link business. ^_^ 


	13. A crazy town, a crazy guy and one crazy ...

PLEASE EVERYONE READ MY OTHER TRIGUN FANFIC VASH THE STAMPEDE JR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And my weird fic that just started, TWO IN THE SAME BOAT!!!!!!!!!  
  
********************************  
A $$120,000,000,000 couple  
********************************  
  
Part 12-A crazy town, a crazy guy and one crazy day!  
  
When Kristin and Vash got to the town, half of it was covered in sand. There was an old plant near the back of it, from where they were looking.   
  
'uh oh.' Was Kristin's first thought. This was EP. 5 where the WHOLE town chased Vash for FOUR FRIGGIN' hours!  
  
'Should I go with him, or wait it out on the end of town?' Kristin thought to herself, but the decission was made up for her. Vash grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the town's resteraunt.  
  
"Let me go!" Kristin complained. She wanted to get far away from here, even though she was starvening!  
  
"Aww! Come on!" Vash whinned back, still not letting her go. He dragged her into the place and made sure she sat down before letting go. He sat down across from her.  
  
The waitress came by and asked them what they wanted to eat. Before Kristin had even the slight chance of answering her, Vash ordered for them.  
  
"A big plate of the specail!" He orders, smiling.  
  
"Coming right up sir." She said, going back behind the counter.  
  
Kristin put her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand. This was going to be a very long day. She really didn't feel like getting chased around the town for four hours! Hell! She NEVER felt like being chased for four MINUTES let alone four hours!  
  
'Maybe they will just go after Dork?' Kristin thought. 'That would be cruel to leave him like that. But hell, I am cruel. He'll live.'  
  
As the plates were being brought in, Both Kristin and Vash were drooling over it. They both grabbed forks and starting to dig in.   
  
They hadn't eaten since they left the other town which was yesterday morning!  
  
As they both started to fill their stomaches, gunman suddenly bursted into the place, pointing their guns at Vash.  
  
"great." Kristin mumbled. She quickly dove out the way, but not before grabbing the plate of food she was eating off of. She continued to eat while she watched the gunman shoot up the place Vash was just sitting.  
  
Vash fell to the ground, with red surrounding him. The gunman started to celabrate.  
  
Kristin rolled her eyes, as she continued to eat. Once she was finished, she set the plate down and walked over to Vash.   
  
"Hey, you ready to leave?" Kristin asked him, while he was still faced down.  
  
The gunman looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"He's dead!" One of them shouted at her.  
  
"No he's really not. Now, you going to pay the tab and leave or what?" Kristin asked, giving him a nug with her foot. Vash looked up at her.  
  
"Yeah. I guess so. You done eating already?" He asked her, sitting up.  
  
"Yeah. You?"  
  
"Not yet." He said, grinning at her.  
  
Kristin rolled her eyes and walked over to an unused table and sat down.   
  
Vash got to a standing position. The gunman at this point were freaking out, ready to shot him. Kristin tossed Vash a napkin. Vash caught it and started to wipe the ketchup off of his face.   
  
"How.. can you be alive?" One of them asked.  
  
"I ran?" Vash answered, in a confused manner.   
  
Kristin sighed. "He dodged the bullets, you hit the ketchup bottle, it spilled and dork tripped on the end of his coat and fell. Got it now?"  
  
The men were silent. Vash stared at me.   
  
"Kristin.. you saw me move?" He asked confused.  
  
"A little of it. You seemed a little more like a blur then anything else on most of your movements." Kristin said.  
  
"Wow... you've really improved. I guess I'm a better teacher then I thought!" Vash said, grinning like the mad man he really is.  
  
Kristin pulled back to urge to knock him out, instead she looked at the gunman, who were currently tring to run away as fast as humanly possible from Vash.  
  
When they got away, Vash turned to Kristin with all the gunmen's guns in his hands.  
  
"They won't be needing these anymore. So, I thought I'd borrow them." Vash said, placing them down on the table.  
  
"You mean you stole them from those guys so you could pay for your dry cleaning." Kristin 'corrected' him.  
  
"Yeah... hey. Can we get some of those famous pancakes?!" Vash asked the woman, who had gotten up off the floor by now.   
  
"Umm.. sure.. coming right up." She said, stuttering and walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey moron." Kristin asked.  
  
"Yes?" Vash answered.  
  
"I'm going to go... do something. I'll see you in roughly... four hours. OK?" Kristin said, tring to get away before all the guns started to go off.  
  
"What are you going to do for four whole hours, why can't I come and why did you call me moron instead of dork?" Vash asked all together.  
  
Kristin sighed and turned around to face him. "for One, It's my damn business not yours where I am going and how I spend my time. Second, because I don't want you to come and third, that was some pretty cool moves and you've been promoted to the name moron instead."  
  
"What's the next thing after moron?"  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"After that?"  
  
"Stupid."  
  
"After that?"  
  
"Your name."  
  
"After that?"  
  
Kristin growled. "There is nothing after your name! Dork."  
  
Vash's face fell. "Was I just demoted?"  
  
"You'd better believe it."   
  
"Why don't you just call me by my name?"  
  
"Because. I told you before. I'll call you by your name when I fall in love with you ok?"  
  
"And what are the chances of that?" Vash asked with hopful eyes.  
  
"I'd say you'd have better chances of getting a life long vacation and the whole world suddenly deciding they liked you. Then everyone started worshipping you and build a friggin' statue of you."  
  
Vash's face fell. "But... that'll never happen."  
  
"Exactly." kristin said. She smirked and started walking away. She got outside the door, when a large group of people who looked pretty trigger happy came circling around the building.   
  
Kristin slowly moved back inside and looked down at Vash. She quickly wacked him upside the head. Vash rubbed his poor beaten skull, before looking up at Kristin.  
  
"Whatcha do that for? I didn't do anything wrong yet!" He asked.  
  
"Because I really hate you right about now." Kristin answered.  
  
"Why?" Vash asked, blinking in reponce.  
  
Suddenly the two people in the place, pulled out guns and pointed them at the two. One was pointed at Kristin and the other at Vash.  
  
"That's why."  
  
**************  
Two hours Later  
**************  
  
Kristin and Vash quickly dashed around a corner. They pushed themselves up against the wall and waited. A group of people pasted by the corner, not noticing the two hiding there.  
  
They let out a sigh of relief. Kristin glared up at Vash.  
  
"I really hate you." She said.  
  
"How was I to know this whole town had guns and wanted the bounty on my head?" He asked her.  
  
"That's why I wanted to stay on the edge of town, but no! You had to drag me into this! I don't have a bounty! So, why the hell are they chasing me too?"  
  
"Maybe they don't know that?" Vash sugguested.  
  
"... maybe." Kristin answered, before another round of gun fire was shot at them. They quickly ran out of there and climbed up a ladder to the roofs. Kristin pulled the ladder up behind them.   
  
Vash grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a safer location. They both sat down for the first time since it all started.  
  
"Maybe I should get them away from you so you can escape?" Vash sugguested.  
  
"No way. Like you could get the whole friggin' town to follow you. Not a chance." kristin said with a sigh.  
  
"... yeah.. Maybe.." Vash started, but Kristin put her hand over his mouth. They both heard someone move around them. Kristin got up and walked to the corner, being as silent as possible. The person turned the corner and *WHAM!* Kristin knocked him out.  
  
"That takes care of one of them... now for the rest of the one thousand or so people." Kristin said, turning back to Vash.  
  
"We can't take them all down! Besides, they're women and childern tring to get us too. We can't hurt them."  
  
"Hey! I'm a woman! What about me?!" kristin nearly shouted at him.  
  
"I guess I forgot.." He said, which was not the brightest thing to do right now. kristin was already mad about this whole being chased by the whole town thing, and this comment did not rub her the right way.  
  
**SMACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
  
Kristin hit him as hard as she could. Vash flew back a couple of feet and landed on the hard roof surface. He was almost knocked out.   
  
Kristin was practically fumming. She clentched her teeth and her fists.  
  
"Don't you EVER say that about me again you got that?!?!" Kristin yelled at him. "You can be chased by yourself and get killed for all I care! I'm leaving!"  
  
She turned on her heal and stomped away from him.  
  
Vash laid on the ground, in pain from the hit, barely able to listen. His ears were ringing. He quickly shook off the pain and sat up. He held his cheek which had been smacked very hard. It hurt to touch it.   
  
'Was she really that mad at my comment?' he asked himself. He blinked as he looked at the ground she was just standing over. It had a circle of water. A small one like the size of a drop of water. He blinked.  
  
'Was... she cring?' He asked himself. He looked at where she went off too. 'Ah man! I messed up really bad! I gotta get to her and say I'm sorry.'  
  
Then, two guys with guns starting shooting at him. Vash got up and started to run again.  
  
'Sorry kristin, but I'm kinda busy right now. I hope you're not too mad at me.' He thought, still running from the guys chasing him.  
  
************  
  
Uh oh. I know I'm going to get killed by romantic-crazied fans right about now!  
  
::ducks under sharp objects that were just thrown at her::  
  
O.O; Sorry people!!! Really! Sorry! I know most.. ok Silent Song wants those two dating soon, but come on! It's on the fifth ep. they got a while to go! Give them time... they have to like each other... eventaully... Please review! 


	14. Capture, of two kinds

PLEASE EVERYONE READ MY OTHER TRIGUN FANFIC VASH THE STAMPEDE JR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And my weird fic that just started, TWO IN THE SAME BOAT!!!!!!!!!  
  
********************************  
A $$120,000,000,000 couple  
********************************  
  
Part 13-Capture, of two kinds  
  
'What a jerk! How could he say something like that to me? Forgetting I'm a girl! How dare he?!' Kristin thought to herself.  
  
She gave a sigh. That was like Vash. He was always kidding around. But, it hurt when he said that about her. She glanced around herself. It looked like a war zone. Building were destoried and no one was around. You could hear the gun fire and people shouting.  
  
'I wonder how long we have until the big guy and that mad old man comes along tring to kill Dork?' She thought to herself.  
  
She sighed again. She couldn't keep her mind off of him for even a second could see? Well, he was her only hope of getting the hell off this desert planet. Atleast, she thinks so.  
  
As she turned the corner, three armed men were waiting. She looked at them.  
  
"You mind moving?" She question with her usual additude.  
  
They pointed their guns at her.  
  
"You're with him! Where is he?" One of them asked her.  
  
Kristin sighed. "I don't know. I'm guessing he's where everyone is shouting 'There he is!' What do you think?"  
  
"Hey, maybe we should capture her and use her as bait to catch Vash?" One of them questioned.  
  
Kristin's eyes opened real wide. "WHAT?! Don't you even THINK about it!"  
  
"That's a great idea!" Another one said.  
  
"No! NO! NO!" Kristin said, waving her heads at them.  
  
"let's get her!" The last one shouted.  
  
Kristin took off as fast as her legs could carry her.   
  
'Why me?!' She thought to herself.  
  
**************  
10 minutes later  
**************  
  
Kristin was tied up and almost thrown to the ground by the men. They dragged her back to 'base' and used the loud speaker calling out Vash.  
  
"Attention Vash the Stampede!"  
  
Vash was on the other side of the city, currently being chased by five people. They all stopped. Vash looked up at the speakers.  
  
"Attention Vash the Stampede! We have your friend at our Base near the center of Town!" The speaker said.  
  
Vash blinked. 'My friend? Do they mean...'  
  
"DORK!! YOU'D BETTER GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE BEFORE I KILL SOMEONE!" Kristin's voice yelled through the speaker.  
  
Vash's jaw dropped and he shook his head, grinning.  
  
'Yep! That's Kristin!'  
  
He quickly ran off to 'save' Kristin.  
  
The guy holding the speaker, tired his best to keep Kristin away from it. She glared at him. It took three men just to hold her still!   
  
Then, Milly and Meryl walked up to the desk.   
  
"Hello!" Milly said cheerfully.   
  
"Are you the man in charge?!" Meryl asked, stalking up to the man.  
  
"Yes I am." He answered.  
  
"Just what in the hell were you thinking?! Even if you sent a thousand men after this guy, you'd never be able to catch him! And, the fact of the matter is, you are endangering everyone's lives!" Meryl said, putting her fist into the table.   
  
"I know all of that! But we have to! We have to get the money for the plant!" The man answered.  
  
Before both of them could continue, Milly looked down and saw kristin.  
  
"Hello! My, Kristin. Did you do something wrong?" She asked her.  
  
"No, I haven't!" Kristin answered in a fury.   
  
"Why are you tied up?" Meryl asked, leaning over the table, looking at Kristin.  
  
"Because, I'm traveling with The Stampede. And these 'GENIUSES' over here, tied me up tring to lure him out!" Kristin said, glaring at the men who were holding her down.  
  
"You know Vash the Stampede personaly?!" Meryl asked Kristin, pushing the men off of her and grabbing her shoulders.  
  
"Yeah... He's really not that bad of a person. Just... a complete idiot when it comes staying out of trouble." Kristin answered, not liking the whole, Meryl grabbing her thing.  
  
"Oh no! I just forgot something! We called in our last resort!" The mayor said suddenly.  
  
"And what is our last resort?" The man nexted to him asked.  
  
"Uh oh." kristin said, almost shriking away.  
  
'Why am I always in trouble?! Even when the dork isn't around, I'm still getting beamed by bad luck! Is this just a sick game from somebody who placed me here for punishment or something?' Kristin thought to herself.  
  
Suddenly, very big shockwaves from someone stepping. You could hear steam being blown out the back of his head.  
  
Kristin looked up at him and sighed.  
  
'I hate to think it, but I need the Dork right about now.'  
  
"Hey Kristin? Where is that crazy guy?" Milly asked Kristin all of a sudden.  
  
"WHo? I don't know him anymore." Kristin said turning away.  
  
"But.,.. I thought.." Milly started.  
  
"It's ok Milly. Those two probably just had a fight that's all." Meryl said.   
  
Then they looked up. A huge guy with a yappie old man in his 'pocket' was staring down at them.  
  
"Hello. Now, where is Vash the Stampede?!" The yappie old man shouted.  
  
"we don't know! But-" The Mayor yelled out.  
  
'Uh oh.. I think I know where this is going.' Kristin thought to herself.  
  
"Vash has a connection with this girl. I think you can use her to catch Vash the Stampede." The man yelled out to him.  
  
Kristin glared up at the mayor. "You know what? As soon as I get out of these ropes... I'm going to kill you."  
  
"Well, I guess we do have a way to find Vash the Stampede. Get her Son." The yappie old man said.  
  
The huge guy bent down and picked Kristin up into his hand, gripping her, almost her whole body, into his fist.  
  
'Man! This is like a bad re-make of King Kong or something.' Kristin thought to herself. She was completely helpless... and she hated to be helpless.  
  
'If only these was a way...' She thought to herself.  
  
Just then, the old man looked over at her. He eyed her up and down.  
  
"I see why Vash the Stampede would want you with him." He said, grinning, with only four teeth in his mouth.  
  
Kristin grimanced. She growled at him. "Look you old man. You lay one FINGER on me, I'll make sure you don't get out of this city alive. You hear me?!"  
  
The man grinned even more. Kristin huffed and turned away from him.  
  
'Dork... you'd better get here quick!'  
  
*************  
  
Vash jumped across another roof top. He was running as fast as he could to get to Kristin. He knew something bad was happening. He could just feel it.  
  
'Just hold on. I'll be there in a few seconds.'  
  
Then he looked up. He saw the top of someone's head! The building was fout stories high!  
  
"What the..?" He started, before he felt the building below him fall.   
  
***********  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!" Kristin yelled as the man's fist went through 3 buildings, straight through the building Vash was just standing on.  
  
'These idiots! They're going to hurt someone!'Kristin thought to herself as she watched the buildings fall.  
  
Once they fell, and the dust cleared. The yappie old man started celebrating.  
  
"Oh Shut up you big wind bag! He's not dead!" Kristin yelled at him.  
  
"What?!" He yelled.   
  
The huge man brought back his fist. It has writting on it. 'Just beat me! Do it!' With a little chibi picture of Vash on it.  
  
Kristin looked up and watched as Vash got himself out of the rubble.   
  
"Hey dorkster! You feel like saving a girl in distress?!" She shouted out to him.  
  
"Don't know! Will she be grateful?!" He shouted back to her.  
  
"Well, if you don't, she's going to kill you." Kristin shouted at him.  
  
"Good enough!" He shouted back.  
  
Kristin almost smiled at him, but remembered she was angry at him. She glared down at him.  
  
"Gee... and here I thought you'd be happy to see me." He said. He rubbed the back of his neck and gave a smile.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU TWO! I can't stand your chatter any more!" Said the yappie old man.  
  
"And I can't stand your breath anymore." Kristin said.  
  
He icnored her and turned his attention to Vash. "Hey Vash the Stampede! Now, it's time to meet your doom! Give yourself up, or prepare to die."   
  
Vash stayed quiet. But, he put his hand over his gun.  
  
"So, you wanna draw huh? It's pointless. No matter what pistol you use. It's like tring to stop a train with a car. It's Impossible!" He said, yapping away as usual.  
  
'Please.. someone give me some duck tape!' Kristint thought to herself.  
  
"You're lucky! Because today I'm going to show you what a fool you really are using this attack." He said, snapping his fingers. The big man's fist start spinning.  
  
kristin cocked up an eyebrow.  
  
'Wait.. in the ep. he shot his fist as a bunch of women. But... there aren't any women around.. well besides the crowd. So, what is he going to do?'  
  
She got her answer. The man pulled back his hand that was holding Kristin. She gasped.  
  
'major uh oh.' She thought.  
  
He threw her into the air and aimed his fist at her and fired.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as she flew through the air.  
  
'This would be fun if I wasn't going to die because of it!' She opened her eyes. Her eyes stung because of the force of the air hitting them.  
  
'Man.. it's hotter up here then it is on the ground- KRISTIN! Focuse! You're gonna die you idiot!' She thought to herself.  
  
Then, she heard a few gun shots. She could see the ground comming up quick! She was going to hit the ground!  
  
She closed her eyes, but was caught. She looked at her savor. It was Vash. He still had that serious look on his face. He set her aside when they landed. Then flipped open his barrel. Five empty shells poped out. Then, he spun the barrel as he closed it. Next he aimed it at the guy's arm and fired.  
  
The huge man fell backwards. he was defeated.  
  
Kristin blinked.   
  
'Wow... that was fast..' She thought. It played out so slow on the T.V. but was very fast in real life.  
  
Vash turned back to her and put his gun away. he quickly untied her and looked at her. He grapped her shoulders lightly, concern on his face.  
  
"Are you alright?" He questioned.  
  
Kristin looked up into his eyes. He was concerned. He IS concerned!   
  
Then, she smacked him upside his head.  
  
"Ouch!" Vash yelled, grabbing his head. He turned to her.  
  
"That's for what you said." Then she smiled. "But thanks for the save... Moron."  
  
Vash grinned from ear to ear. "Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"  
  
"Maybe." She said, walking away form him.  
  
"AWW! Come on! I said I was sorry."  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
"Then I am sorry! Aw man! Don't be mad at me."  
  
"Who said I was mad."  
  
"No one but-"  
  
"But nothing."  
  
"Aww.. man.."  
  
******************  
1 hour later  
******************  
  
Vash was about to get drunk with the some friends, when Kristin pulled his aside. They both were in a dark alley way now.  
  
"Umm.. I wanna thank you for saving me back there." Kristin said, nervously. She wasn't used to this kind of thing.  
  
"Oh. It's alright. I'd save you no matter who I had to face." He said grinning.  
  
Kristin shook her head, smiling. "That's just like you."  
  
She walked up to him and grabbed his colar. She pulled him down and placed a kiss on his cheek.   
  
Vash blushed as he looked at her.   
  
"Though, if that's my reward everytime I save you, by all means get captured by every outlaw in the world!" Vash said, grinning and blushing.  
  
"Don't make me hurt you." kristin said.  
  
"Ok." he gave a smile, that seemed to say 'oh I'm gonna get in trouble!' as he blushed.   
  
kristin raised an eyebrow.   
  
Vash quickly grabbed her shoulder to hold her still and bent down. He placed a kiss right on her lips.   
  
********************  
  
I know I'm going to be killed for this one! For stopping right then and there! OH! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! JUST REVIEW AND THEN I CAN CONTINUE! 


	15. What just happened?

PLEASE EVERYONE READ MY OTHER TRIGUN FANFIC VASH THE STAMPEDE JR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And my weird fic that just started, TWO IN THE SAME BOAT!!!!!!!!!  
  
WOW! I was threatened! ::quickly hides::  
  
I'm sorry! Please don't kill me chibi-ken14!  
  
Hey, PT-chan! I want a link to your story. Can you send it to me? At Dbzgirl61@aol.com  
  
Thanks!  
  
********************************  
A $$120,000,000,000 couple  
********************************  
  
Part 14-What just happened?  
  
Kristin's eyes snapped open, wide.  
  
'What the hell...?' She thought.  
  
She felt Vash's lips on hers. This was a strange feeling. She looked into his face. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was enjoying himself. Though, she could see a smile twicking on the corner of his lips.  
  
'So.. he wants to play. Well, i guess I have to teach him never to play with fire now won't I?' Kristin thought to herself.  
  
She wrapped her arms around Vash's neck, which shocked the hell out of him!   
  
'She's kissing me back and liking it?!' He thought to himself. 'ALRIGHT!'  
  
He quickly deepened the kiss, pulling Kristin to him.   
  
kristin resisted the urge to smirk.  
  
'Payback!' She thought. She pulled her knee back and   
  
*SLAM!*  
  
Her knee hit a **coughs** personal place **coughs** to a man.   
  
Vash let go and quickly grabbed the family jewels. He fell to the ground and stared up at Kristin with watery eyes.  
  
"Don't you EVER try something like that AGAIN! You got it?!" kristin growled to him.  
  
"....I got it.." he answered in a squeaky voice.  
  
kristin grinned down at him. Then bent down to him. "As long as you promise never to go that again, unless I do first, then I'll never kick you in the ... private area again. Deal?"   
  
"Deal!" Vash answered as soon as he caught his breath.  
  
"Good. I'll meet you in the Hotel room. See ya! And good luck walking!" She said, grinning and walking away.   
  
Vash whimpered to himself.  
  
************  
  
Kristin walked back into the hotel, humming a tune. She felt like on her feet right now. Her lips were still tingleing from the kiss. She smiled.  
  
'I can't believe it! I liked it!' Kristin thought to herself.   
  
She always liked Vash. He was her favorite charactor on this anime, but still. She didn't like him like that! He was just a 2-d charactor... right?  
  
She walking into the building and watched as most of the town drunk themselves silly. This wasn't really a hotel. More like a saloon, that doubled as a hotel. She sighed. This was a long day!  
  
She trugged upstairs and quickly got into the room. She took off her clothes and got into the bath. She really needed a bath!   
  
After taking her bath, brushing her teeth and getting dressed in the bathroom, she walked out and found a pasted out Vash on the bed. He apparently was drinking himself silly again.  
  
Kristin sighed.   
  
'Why am I always stuck in a one beded room with Moron?' She thought to herself.  
  
She wasn't sure if he was asleep, or faking it. She was in her new PJs' that Vash bought her, with HER money. She walked over to the sleeping Vash and got into bed.  
  
She made sure she was as far away from Vash she possible! She didn't want to sleep with Vash, if you know what I mean.  
  
She snuggled into the bed and quickly fell asleep.  
  
**********  
  
Vash turned over. He wasn't asleep, so he heard her walk in and fall asleep. He closed his legs a bit more when she walked in. He waited til she fell asleep before opening his eyes.  
  
He didn't want Kristin to know what he does at night. He would often stay up until she fell asleep, just watching her.   
  
Her face was relaxed and the cutest look would come over her. She would usually curl up into a little ball, which made him smile. It was just plain cute!   
  
She was completely different awake. She was loud, quick qitted, challendging and unpredictable!   
  
While she was asleep, she looked like a helpless child and as innocent as one too.   
  
He smiled as he watched her face and listening to her sleep. Her breathing clamed him enough that he fell asleep himself without even knowing it.  
  
**************  
Morning  
**************  
  
"Wake up sleeply head." Vash whispered into Kristin's ear.   
  
kristin turned and put a pillow over her ear.  
  
"go away!" She said through the pillow.  
  
"I can't do that. The two insurance girls won't leave me alone. Can you help?" He asked, begging over her, tring to pry her out of bed.  
  
"Will you leave me alone them?" She asked.  
  
"Yes! Just please get them away!" He begged.  
  
"Alright!" She said, getting up. She walked into the bathroom and got dressed. She quickly combed her hair and pulled it into a pony-tail. Then walked out with Vash hiding behind her.  
  
'Yeah, like that'll work! You're only two feet taller then me you moron!' Kristing thought to herself.  
  
"There you are!" Meryl said, pointing to Vash.  
  
"Hey! Come on! Kristin's here with me! She can follow me around and everything. Why do you two have too?" Vash whinned.  
  
"Because it's our job." Meryl answered, with a vain popping out of her forehead.  
  
'Yikes. She's scary.' Kristin thought to herself. "It's alright. I'll make sure Moron here doesn't cause any damage."  
  
"No offence, but we HAVE to follow him! It's our JOB!" Meryl explained.  
  
"Well, take a BRAKE, from your JOB." Kristin said, pointing to Meryl.  
  
"Yeah! We should take a brake! What do you think Meryl?" Milly said, with her cheerful smile.  
  
"Alright! But only for awhile! Don't you dare leave without us!" She warned, leaving with Milly to God knows where!  
  
"THANK YOU!" Vash said, reaching down to hug Kristin.  
  
"What did I say yesterday?" Kristin asked him.  
  
"But, I'm not kissing you." Vash said, confused.  
  
"Alright, but a quick one!" Kristin said, defeated. Vash grinned and gave her a quick hug.  
  
"Hey. Did you hear that a sandsteamer is coming to this town?" Vash asked her.  
  
They began walking out onto the streets, walking through the cleaned up rubble.  
  
"Yeah. You gonna leave on it?" kristin asked him.  
  
"Yes. Are you still going to follow me, or are you going to stay here instead?" He asked her.  
  
"I think I'm going to follow you for a little while longer. It's starting to become a cool adventure." Kristin answered.  
  
"I found you Vash the Stampede and Kristin!" A voice suddenly said.  
  
"It's a bounty hunter!" vash yelled.  
  
Oh, Kristin remembered this part alright! She quickly ducked to a squatting position, all the little darts sailing over her. Vash just moved out the way.  
  
kristin looked up to the kids who shot the darts.  
  
"Nice shooting! You almost got us!" Kristin said with a smile.  
  
"Rats! We almost had you both too! Thanks." He said. Kristin patted his head.  
  
"You moved pretty fast Kristin! I'm surprised you reacted that fast. It's like you knew what was going to happen before it happened!" Vash said, helping Kristin up again.  
  
"Yeah... haha.. imagine that." She said, laughing nervously. Then, quickly looked up. She kenw the sandsteamer was going to arrive soon.  
  
'OH NO! That girl is going to show up too! NO! I don't want a love sick Vash around me!' Kristin thought depressingly.  
  
"Hey! It's the sandsteamer." Vash said, pointing to the sandsteamer.   
  
Kristin looked at it. It was huge! Way bigger then anything she has ever seen!   
  
"Wow.." Kristin said, looking up at it. Then she looked around for Vash. He was already gone. "Damn him!"  
  
Kristin quickly ran off to the Plant. She knew he was somewhere around there.  
  
*************  
Later that day  
*************  
  
Kristin walked through the town's roads yet again, but this time alone. She sighed as she shoved her hands into her pockets.  
  
'I hate beng alone.' She thought to herself. She knew that he should be coming down these streets soon. She saw Meryl and Milly walking down this road, so he should be comming pretty soon.  
  
"What did you just say?!" Meryl yelled. Kristin turned around. Vash was there!  
  
She quickly made her way over to them.   
  
"Hey Moron! I've been looking for you." Kristin said, walking up to Vash and the gang.  
  
That girl, that was going to run the plant, was latching onto Vash's arm.   
  
Jealously wormed it way through kristin faster then a wild fire.  
  
'Don't worry Kristin. She trys to kill him so that must be a turn off.' Kristin thought to herself. Then blinked at her own thoughts. 'What the hell?!?! I don't like MORON!'  
  
"Come along spot." The woman called to Vash. Vash quickly barked, then followed her.  
  
"Hey!" Kristin called after him.  
  
Vash turned to her for a second, grinned then turned back to the woman.  
  
Kristin stood, wide eyed looking after them.  
  
'what... just happened?'  
********************  
  
Was that quick enough? Two days! Geesh! How I came up with this chapter THAT fast, I'll never know. I hope you like this chapter. The next chapter will be so funny! Kristin is Jealous! AH! I can't wait, can you? 


	16. Here's to everytime

PLEASE EVERYONE READ MY OTHER TRIGUN FANFIC VASH THE STAMPEDE JR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And my weird fic that just started, TWO IN THE SAME BOAT!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Well, they really aren't together yet. They are just kinda getting used to the thought of liking each other. Though, Vash likes every girl that comes within 10 iles of him!  
  
Ok, bad joke. Anyways, you all should I know I love to ruin all romantic scenes between Vash and Kristin right? Do you all really think this is going to be different?  
  
**Grins evily**  
  
You're just going to have to wait to see if they get together for real. Oh and in this chapter, I'm going to focuse on kristin. We all know what's happening with Vash. The whole hotel thing. So, on with the story!  
  
********************************  
A $$120,000,000,000 couple  
********************************  
  
Part 15- Here's to everytime....  
  
Kristin glared in their direction. 'Who needs him? I sure don't!'  
  
She turned around and walked away. She needed to cool off, so she headed to the nearest saloon.  
  
As she walked in, a few guys turned their heads to her direction. After a few wolf whistles, Kristin got to her seat at the bar. She folded her arms on the bar and looked at the bar tender.  
  
"A tall glass of beer please." Kristin ordered. The man nodded and went to get her order.  
  
Kristin sighed. She wasn't much of a drinker, but what the hell? She needed it! She had a lot of problems and this was all probably a weird dream, so why shouldn't she have fun and live it to the fullest?  
  
"Here's your drink miss." He said, handing her the tall glass of beer.  
  
Kristin nodded and took it. 'Well, here's one to me.' She thought, then slugged it all down.  
  
She slammed the glass down and took a gasp of air.   
  
"Wow. This stuff really kicks yeah when you drink it." She said to herself. Then, a woman from another table came and sat with her.  
  
"Men trouble?" She asked.  
  
"Why do you say that?" kristin asked in a slightly drunk manner.  
  
"No woman would chug down a tall glass of beer over anything but men trouble. Is he cheating on you or something?" She asked.  
  
"Nah. We were never together. Just, I kinda, just KINDA like him and he's off with some girl right now." Kristin answered, ordering another beer.  
  
"Yeah. Men. Who needs them! I got men trouble of my own. My man won't do anything around the house. He onlys sits on his rump and tells me to do everything!" She complained, ordering a tall glass of beer as well.  
  
Another woman spoke up," I got myself men trouble too ladies. My man cheated on me a week ago, promised he'd never do it again." Then, she came and joined them.  
  
"Yeah. men. Who needs them." Kristin said. they all three lifted their glasses. "Here's to everytime we were called 'Wenches'!"  
  
"Yeah!" The three cheered, chugging down the beers.  
  
They picked a table to sit at. More women joining them, until the table was full. More women came, pulling up chairs around the table. kristin being the ring leader of them.  
  
"YEAH! Here's to everytime a man said he liked yeah, then went off with another girl!" kristin shouted. They all lifted their glasses and cheered.  
  
"Here's to everytime a man said 'Honey! I'll never do it again! Promise!'" Another woman said.  
  
They all cheered again.  
  
"Here's to everytime an ugly guy hit on you!" Kristin cheered. They all laughed and drank their beers.  
  
The whole group of woman, being drunker then a bunch of sailors was a very scary thing. They began cheering, shouting out nasty things about men.  
  
"Here's to the 'toy' that's ten times better then men and lasts longer to boot!" Kristin yelled out, standing on a table, shouting it. They all cheered.  
  
"Here's to everytime a man cheated!"  
  
"here's to everytime a man called you 'babe'"  
  
"Here's to everytime a man hogged the covers at night while you froze!"  
  
"Here's to everytime a man quite before a minute!"  
  
"here's to everytime a man stalked you!"  
  
"Here's to everytime a man tried to look up your dress!"  
  
"Here's to everytime a man kissed you when you didn't want to be kissed!"  
  
"Here's to everytime a man said you were 'easy'!"  
  
All the woman cheered and chanted. They drank themselves silly. All of them excitied over Kristin. She was setting them off like a pile of ants who just got their mond stepped on.   
  
"No more men!" They all chanted over and over again. "No more men! No more men! No more men!"  
  
The bar tender got a little uneasy after all of this. After all, he was a man.  
  
"Hey Bar tender! Time for another round!" kristin called out, still standing ontop of the table, leading all the women in their hate for men.  
  
"S-sure thing miss!" He called out, quickly getting the bottles for them.   
  
"It's been fun ladies, but I have to go before I drink myself into a coma!" kristin said.  
  
"Awwwwwwwww." The crowd called out.  
  
"Thanks for helping us get our fustrations." One woman said.  
  
"Yeah, thanks!" Another one called out.  
  
"Kristin's the best!" One woman cheered. They all moved to the table, picking her up on their shoulder's, carring her out of the bar and down the street. They all cheered and chanted.  
  
Kristin was partly passed out. She was barely aware of what was happening. The woman carried her just about everywhere in town, waking everyone up.  
  
Vash was outside the hotel, his room have been blown up. He suddenly heard chanting from woman, coming from down the road. He got up and looked. A huge group of woman carring someone above everyone else, were walking down the street.  
  
But, what they were chanting was what shocked him a little.  
  
"Kristin is the best!" They were chanting.  
  
'Kristin? Did she get them all like this? It wouldn't surprise me too much though...' Vash thought to himself.   
  
He got out of the way and onto of something so he could get a better veiw of who was ontop. Though, he was pretty sure he knew who it was.  
  
When he got up and saw kristin, his jaw dropped. kristin was completly passed out and looked sickly pale on their shoulders. She was also shivering a bit. She wasn't wearing her coat he bought her, so she was wearing the tank top and jeans she usual wore.  
  
"Hey! STOP!" Vash called out, tring to stop them. But the women icnored him and continued their chanted.  
  
Kristin heard Vash's voice though.  
  
"Moron.. I told you... to leave me.. alone. I'm.. sleepy." She mumbled.   
  
"kristin's speaking! Let's listen!" One woman shouted. All of them stopped and listened in.  
  
Vash blinked. 'Wow... what did Kristin do to them?'  
  
"I'm sleepy... and cold.." Kristin mumbled again.  
  
"Let's get her to a hotel room." A woman said. They all nodded and pulled her off to a hotel.  
  
Vash shook his head. 'Guess I have to ask her about this tomorrow.. of she remembers.'  
  
***********  
The next morning  
***********  
  
Kristin woke up with the most horrible pounding in her head. She slowly got up and went into the bathroom. She threw up most of what she ate yesterday. Then, she took a shower, got dressed and walked over to the saloon.  
  
'What the hell happened last night?' kristin wondered as she walked into the bar. Some women were there. They greated her with wide smiles.  
  
"Good morning Kristin." One woman said.  
  
"Morning." kristin greated back with a weak smile. She walked up to the bar and sat down. "tender.. anything that can cure a hang over please."  
  
"Only one thing can do that. You sure you want it?" He asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok, but it's your life." He mumbled, walking into the back.  
  
Kristin was so out of it, she didn't notice what he said. Then, Vash walked in with the fancy dressed woman latched onto his arm. he sat down next to kristin, with the woman on the other side of him.  
  
"What happened last night?" He asked her.  
  
"I don't know moron." Kristin answered, but not in her usual snapping tone. Just a low mumble and tired voice.  
  
"You don't look well. Why don't you go back to the hotel and get some sleep?" he offered.  
  
"I'm fine. I just need some ice cream and fuzzy bunnies grandma." Kristin answered in her dazed tone. She hit her head on the bar and stayed there.  
  
"KRISTIN!" Vash yelled.  
  
Kristin clutched her ears and hissed. "Man.. my head is pounding."  
  
"You have a serious hang over. Here. I'll help you to a hotel." Vash said, grabbing her arm and tring to help her.  
  
"No, I'm fine." kristin said, barely able to stop him.  
  
"You need rest." Vash said in a worried tone.  
  
"If she says she's fine, then she's fine spot." The woman said.  
  
"I don't think she is though. I'm worried." he said, looking down at kristin.  
  
"Here you go miss. One jamin' devil drink. It'll cure whatever hangover you have." He said.  
  
"Thanks." kristin said. She grabbed the drink. It consisted of an egg, some kind of oil, hot sauce and a few other mixes.   
  
"DOn't drink that! How could you give her something like that tender?" Vash said.  
  
"She asked for it." The tender answered.  
  
Kristin plugged her nose. "Down the hole little rabbit." kristin mumbled before tipping the glass into her mouth.  
  
She drank the most degusting thing she had ever tasted! Once it was down she put the glass onto the counter. She gave a sigh and looked back up at the tender.  
  
"How long does it take for this thing to work?" She asked.  
  
"Only a few seconds miss." He answered, shocked that she drank it.  
  
"Good." She answered. She felt it start working. It relieved the throbbing and pounding. It also made her more alart. But, it didn't cure it all. "tender. Another one please."  
  
"You want ANOTHER one?!" He asked, plainly shocked.  
  
"Yeah." She answered like it was answering a question if she wanted a soda refill.  
  
"Ok.." He answered, grabbing her glass and re-filling it with the foul tasting objects.  
  
"Kristin... are you... alright?" Vash asked, sitting next to her with his jaw slightly dropped. Even the fancy woman knew what a Jamin' Devil Drink was and she was shocked that Kristin drank it too and wanted another one!  
  
"I'm fine. I just need this hangover gone." She answered. The refill was given to her and she drank it down quickly. It hit her stomach like a ton of bricks! She made a 'gah!' sound after it. Then put the glass down.   
  
"Thanks. How much do I owe you?" She asked.  
  
"Ummm... two jamin' devil drinks and what you didn't pay form last night... it comes to $$200 dolars." the tender said, using his tabs from last night to count up the total.  
  
"Ok." Kristin answered. She grabbed out her money and paid him. That was almost all of her money. She didn't use too much more from the money the guy gave her for saving his daughter. She only had $$340 left, which was enough to live on for a little while longer.  
  
She got up and walked out without even a glance back at Vash.  
  
"Hey.. wiat up!" Vash said, tring to go after her.  
  
"I don't think she wants you to go after her. Why don't you come with me to the plant? After all, this is what I hired you for." She said.  
  
"Umm.." Vash said, blushing already. he turned to Kristin, then back to the woman. "Umm.. alright."  
  
kristin clentched her teeth together as she walked down the street.  
  
'I'm not jealous. I'm NOT jealous!' She thought to herself.  
********************  
  
Short chapter, I know. And if you're wondering why I called that drink a 'jamin' Devil Drink' it's because that's what my friends and I call that thing. We have a whole little story about why we call it a Jamin' Devil drink. ((Don't ask, please!)) Well, that's about it... ^_^ I hope you liked it! I think it was funny about all the woman doing that. Kristin is the best!   
  
I so need a co-writer for chants... **blushes** ...anyways.. I hope you liked this chapter. I sure enjoyed writing it! Sort of... I just got back from a festival and I'm beat! I was SO close to getting a sword and sheild there, but.. I'm not aloud to have weapons! ARG! But, I DID get the same color sunglasses' that Vash has! Though, they aren't round and don't have the zig zag on the wire. But, they're close enough for me!   
  
On FUTURE CHAPTERS........  
  
I'm so excitied about introducing Legota and Wolfwood to the story! Trust me, Kristin has something to say about Legota that isn't pretty! She'll tell him off faster then you came say 'DANG!' ok... not that fast... and I'm giving away too much.. I hope you are as excitied as I am about this! ^_^  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	17. Confrontation

PLEASE EVERYONE READ MY OTHER TRIGUN FANFIC VASH THE STAMPEDE JR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And my weird fic that just started, TWO IN THE SAME BOAT!!!!!!!!!  
  
********************************  
A $$120,000,000,000 couple  
********************************  
  
Part 16- Confrontation   
  
Kristin walked down the bare streets by herself. she knew Vash would be back. He would always come back. Right?   
  
She sighed a deep sigh. This day seemed to be longer then the rest and boring to boot!  
  
There was nothing to do but to walk around and wait for this day to be over!  
  
She wondered on the outskirts of Town. The sun was beating down on her back as she walked. She decided to rest under a rock for a while.  
  
"GAH! Why do the days seem so long around here?" Kristin asked herself.  
  
"Maybe because you're slow." Said a voice.  
  
Kristin blinked and looked over at who said that. It was a girl... who looked exactly like her!   
  
Kristin gasped. The girl was just like her but.. her eyes. Her eyes were a deep blue, not a sky blue like hers. They were evil.  
  
"WHo... who are you?" Kristin asked, standing up to meet this person.  
  
"I'm you, you twit."  
  
"I know THAT! I mean, how did you get here."  
  
"Just as you did. When you were tossed into this world, you spilt into two people. The kind, more gental side is you."  
  
"While you're the mean, crazy side right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"DOn't tell me. You like Legato, right?"  
  
"Yes. And please don't tell me you like that idiot Vash the Stampede."  
  
"I don't! I'm just using him so I can get home that's all!" kristin almost yelled, her cheeks a little flushed.  
  
"I see. So, we both know how this world works and what happens in it. This is interesting. So, what have you been doing with your power?" She questioned, walking around Kristin like she was inspecting her or something.  
  
"Power?"  
  
"You twit! You didn't even know you recieved a power when you got here?! Well, if you want to see mine it can be arranged."  
  
"MAN! That's unfair right there! How can one half get power and the other not?!"  
  
"You just haven't noticed what your power is. You already used it a few times. I have been keeping track of you. You used it alright." She said, while she sat down and started to 'brush' her nails.  
  
"I used it already? I think I would know if I used a power or not." Kristin said, crossing her arms.  
  
The girl slapped a hand to her forhead as she stared at Kristin. "ARG! You have the power to make people do whatever you want! That power will work on everyone BUT me. Maybe Knives and Vash could fight it, but besides that, everyone else could fall to your knees!"  
  
"I like the sound of it, but how did I make people do what I want? I don't remember doing that at all." Kristin said, she didn't trust this person. If it was a side of her, then she really didn't trust this person!  
  
"You have been using it on Vash, Meryl, Milly and on a few people you met so far. You almost forced Vash to teach you gun fighting, got Meryl and Milly out of the way so you could hit on Vash. Also, you had sure no one shot you in a 'kill' area. You would have been killed easily here within the first couple of minutes. But really, you made people shot you too."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You made them shot you so they wouldn't shot other people you twit."  
  
"I hate to sound really stupid right about now but 'I did?!"  
  
"Yes you did and you are! Vash broke the spell you had on him when he saw that other girl. He was released and that's why you feel weird because you're not letting out your power to him anymore."  
  
"OH! I get it. So I'm not jealous?"  
  
"No."  
  
"THANK YOU LORD!"  
  
"You're a weird person."  
  
"Hey! We are the same person, so don't go there."  
  
"I'm ashamed of being a part of you, twit."  
  
"Hey. You got a name or something?"  
  
"Yes I do. I renamed myself after your favorite name."  
  
"Aww man! Why didn't I think of renaming myself that?"  
  
"Because you're a twit."  
  
"Watch it." Kristin warned her, pointing her finger at the girl, now named Kitsune.  
  
"Alright. I'm going off with MY Legato. I'm going to come back for you in Ep. where Vash's arm goes nuts because of my Legato." Kitsune said, putting greater effects on the word 'my'.  
  
"Alright. On the edge of that town?"  
  
"Yes. Where My Legato is standing. I want your answer there."  
  
"My answer to what?" Kristin asked, confused. She didn't remember being asked a question.  
  
Kitsune sighed before she spoke. "Your answer to weather you want to join me in ruling to world, or die at my hands."  
  
"Wouldn't that effect you or something?"  
  
"Not really. Only kill my good side." Kitsune said, getting up and getting ready to walk away from her.  
  
"I can't belive I'm the good side. I really am going to hell aren't I?" Kristin asked with a lop-sided smile.  
  
"Good chance. See ya Twit." Kistune answered back while walking away.  
  
"Bye Kitsune." kristin asked. "And don't call me TWIT!"  
  
Kristin watched as Kitsune disappeared in the horizen. Kristin sighed as she sat back down in the sand to re think what just happened.  
  
'Ok. I spilt into two people when I came here. I'm one half and that person was the other half. That's the evil half and I'm the good half. Well, more like we're the shades of grey rather then black and white. And she has some sort of power.... wait.. she didn't tell me what her power was!' kristin thought.  
  
She stood up and glared in the direction that Kitsune was heading in. "YOU CHEATER!"  
  
Kristin clentched her fists. 'Great! Just GREAT! This day just gets better and better! I have an evil half running around with that physco group and they want me to join them! Like Hell I will! Though, Legato is kinda cute... DAMN! STOP THINKING ABOUT GUYS!'   
  
Kristin hit herself in the head, causing her to fall to the ground with a thud. She looked up into the sky.  
  
'I don't know what to do! For the first time I really don't know what to do!' Kristin thought.  
  
'If this Kitsune has a power like mine, she could kill thousands! She's also with Legato, so that's double the damage! What, does she think this is some sort of game?! People's lives are at stake! Ok... people who are made up and live in an anime... but still people!'  
  
She growled to herself. She was going to have to think about this some more. And she already made her mind up about something.  
  
'It's time we part ways, Moron.. I'm afriad to say it, but I'll miss you.'  
  
********************  
Yes, I read the flames. What I don't get is, they didn't read through my WHOLE story, but judged it by a few chapters?!?! COME ON! Give me a break here! Of course my first couple of chapters were somewhat lame! They were the FIRST!  
  
And No, I'm NOT taking down this story because one or two people don't like this story. Forget them. You people like my story and that's enough. Besides, this story is kinda fun to right and I get to call people names in this story! hehe..  
  
Ok., back down to what I was saying. Don't worry people. I don't care what they say. I wrote over 50 stories total (Some abandoned or deleted) and I always get flamed for something. You can't please everyone and I'm sure as hell ain't gonna try!   
  
I'll continue to write like those flames weren't even present!   
  
Ok, now back to the story. The plot is thickening! That creepy girl is really a part of Kristin?! YIKES! ^_^ You gotta wait to see what HER power is! I hope you like it and please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	18. A Loner again

PLEASE EVERYONE READ MY OTHER TRIGUN FANFIC VASH THE STAMPEDE JR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And my weird fic that just started, TWO IN THE SAME BOAT!!!!!!!!!  
Just to let those Flamers.. oh wait I can't call them flamers can I? What do they want me to call them again? Critizers or somethin'?   
  
Well, just listen for a sec. I admit I got steamed about your reviews because I am tring to make this story funny, and here you two come along all of a sudden, and make my story look like a peice of Sh*t.   
  
To tell you to whole truth, I really know I don't use good grammer or spelling in this story. That's because I've learned that my well written stories always get pushed in the dark while my 'horrible' SI charactor stories and badly grammered stories get pushed up into the light and praised by reviewers.   
  
I know it's unfair my good work, well, atleast my most time consuming work is pushed aside the way it really is. If you WANT to read a good story, read my Vash the Stampede JR. story instead of this one. It's well written. It does have some grammer issues and some spelling mistakes, but not many.   
  
I don't mind if you 'flame' me for this note. Go ahead and do it. I probably deserve it for what I said in the note I posted before this one.   
  
((Someone should really hide the keybroad when I'm mad))  
  
It's not that I TRY to be dramantc at all! I really just write whatever I am thinking at that ever second. I even say what I write before I write it all the time.  
  
Say whatever you want, because I don't care anymore. Go ahead and post your reviews cuz I know you want to hit me for this too.   
  
And to my readers, Thank you for your support. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
And sorry Matthew Slovacek! I didn't mean to scare you with my rants. lol.   
  
********************************  
A $$120,000,000,000 couple  
********************************  
  
Part 17-A Loner again  
  
Kristin sighed as she packed her bags at the hotel. She heard all the cheers from the people at the power plant.  
  
'He'll be here soon.' She thought. She packed quicker, tring to get this out of the way before she had to talk to Vash. She didn't want to leave a note. That was too stupid. What kind of a coward would leave a 'note' saying their good-bye?   
  
Vash quickly walked in with a huge smile on his face, happy to see Kristin again.  
  
"Hello!" He said, holding up his hand in a friendly guesture.  
  
"Hello yourself." Kristin mummbled.  
  
"What's the matter?" He asked, then he smiled. "Are you still jealous of that girl?"  
  
"No. It's something else." Kristin said, finishing her packing. She finally turned to face him.   
  
"Then what's wrong? And why did you pack? We aren't leaving til tomorrow."  
  
"Well, YOU are, but I'm leaving NOW." Kristin said, pulling the bag over her shoulder.  
  
"What do you mean? Are you going to go on your own?" He asked, sitting down in a chair.  
  
Kristin rolled her eyes. She knew he wanted a whole explaination of what she was doing. Kristin sat down next to him.  
  
"Moron. You see. I HAVE to go. There's a whole complicated thing going on here and you don't need to be involved in ok? It's my problem and I'll deal with it ok?"  
  
"But... Kristin! You can tell me anything." He said.  
  
"No I really can't. And I REALLY have to leave." Kristin said, starting to stand up only to be held back down by Vash. She glared at him.  
  
"You're not leaving until you tell me something." He said, getting the look in his eyes. The whole 'gotta make peace and love and also protect a girl' fell into place.  
  
"Listen. I don't need your help and I don't want it! There are things I know that you shouldn't." kristin started 'Yeah, you're an anime charactor' She added to herself.  
  
"Kristin.." He started, not really understanding. Even when they first met she was never this distant.  
  
He even felt different when she wasn't around. Like, something that was always there suddenly disappeared. It felt weird...  
  
"Moron! I can't stand it anymore! I'm not from here ok? I came from a different place and there is another one of me running around here killing people. And if I stay any longer, you won't be you anymore. Ok?" kristin said, getting out of his hold.  
  
"But.. I want to understand." Vash complained, tring to stop her.  
  
'Remember. He's only doing this because of that power you have. He doesn't really care about you this much. The only reason why he would care is that I'm in trouble is because of his whole 'love & Peace' thing!' Kristin thought to herself.  
  
She glared at him, really wishing this was an Inuyasha anime instead where all she had to do was say 'sit'.   
  
"Kristin." He started, but she cut him off.  
  
"No. We'll never met again so don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Take care." She said, leaving the room.  
  
Vash stood there in shock. He didn't understand what just happened. When they first met, kristin was hell bent following him. And why he let her was another mystery. Why did he let her? SOmething was nagging at him not too, but he felt a force controlling him almost, making him.  
  
'Is that what she meant? That I won't be me anymore. What could that mean? I did feel different when I was far away from her. Like that force had suddenly stopped pushing me around and I was in control. Then, when we met back up again, I felt the force hit me again. I felt like I needed to be with her all the time.' Vash thought to himself. He rubbed his chin in thought.  
  
'That must be it! She has some kind of mental power that forces people to do what she wants them to do. Now, that I know the problem I can solve it.'  
  
Then, that force that was around him, vanished. He knew he was him again.   
  
'Now, I can think clearly about everything. I can't beleive I tought her how to use a gun! Ok, back to the bigger problem. There is another one of her running around and killing people? Does she mean like a twin or something?'  
  
"NO You twit. She meant me." A voice said to him.  
  
Vash turned quickly to spot... Kristin?  
  
"No. You're wrong again. I'm Kitsune. The evil half of Kristin. She is the good half." Kitsune explained. She was sitting on the window, staring intently at Vash with hate behind her eyes.  
  
"An evil half? How is that possible?" He asked. He stayed on guard. He was getting a bad feeling from this person, but she looked so much like Kristin, it made him want to relax.  
  
"She isn't from this world. She's from a different world. When she came here, she spilt into two different halves. One being evil and one being good. The Yin and the Yang sorta speak." Kitsune explained, still staring at Vash.  
  
Vash stayed silent, not knowing what to do. He was so confused by everything that was happening. It all seemed unreal to him. Everything he thought he knew about Kristin was thrown out the window.  
  
"She's the GOOD side?" Vash suddenly asked.  
  
"It shocked me too." Kitsune answered.  
  
Vash scartched his head and turning around to think. Now he knew why Kristin left all of a sudden. But, he still didn't understand why She was a danger to him.  
  
Kistune sighed. Did she have to explain everything? "She has a power to control people. She's been controlling you without knowing it. THAT'S why she left."  
  
"She has a power? Then.. You have one too." Vash said, turning to back Kistune, but the window was empty.  
  
'Kristin's in trouble.' He thought.  
  
Then Meryl and Milly walked in his room.  
  
"Mr. Vash. I'd like to thank you for saving the plant. That was brave.." Meryl said to him.  
  
"Thank you." Vash answered, rubbing the back of his neck with a slight blush on his face.  
  
"You were great Mr. Vash." Milly said, with her cheerful smile. "Umm.. Where's Miss. Kristin?"  
  
Vash brought his hand back down with a serious expression now on his face. "She left."  
  
******************  
  
Kristin walked out into the desert. She was determained to do this. She already checked out which way the town of Augusta was. She would meet those people there, giving them her answer. She just hoped it was the right one.  
  
********************************  
  
I know it's a bit short. I hope you still like it though! ^_^   
  
Oh, and I deleted that stupid note before this. For those who didn't see it, count yourselves lucky. See ya! 


	19. A new Bounty

PLEASE EVERYONE READ MY OTHER TRIGUN FANFIC VASH THE STAMPEDE JR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And my weird fic that just started, TWO IN THE SAME BOAT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Guess who's sick?   
  
Yep. I am. Not just mentally either. .. ok bad joke. Sore throat and a bit of a fever. I thinkit's the flu. And if I stay home from school, then maybe I can write more! Though, I get most of my ideas from my friends.   
  
((they read this story too and then tell me to do stuff. And if I don't they threaten me with bodly harm))  
  
^_^   
  
********************************  
A $$120,000,000,000 couple  
********************************  
  
Part 18- A new Bounty  
  
"Do you need out help in finding her Mr. Vash?" Mill asked him.  
  
Vash nodded. "I could use some help. I know she was on foot. Maybe we can cut her off by the Sand Steamer."  
  
"But, which direction did she go in?" Milly asked him.   
  
Meryl was sitting down, thinking it over.  
  
"I don't know. I just have a feeling to keep on going in the direction I'm in. I somehow know we will cross pathes again." Vash said, rubbing his chin in thought.  
  
"That's rather odd. How would you know you two are going to cross pathes?" Meryl asked, looking up at Vash.  
  
"It's just a feeling I guess. Well, I'm leaving on the steamer. See ya!" he said, smiling. He picked up his bag and started to leave.  
  
"HOLD IT!" Meryl said.  
  
Vash turned around.  
  
"You're not going anywhere! We have to follow you and we don't have enough money to go on the steamer, so you're staying here." Meryl said.  
  
"...ummm..." Vash started. Then pointed out the window. "What is THAT?"  
  
Both girls turned around to look out the window. Vash grinned devilishly, and ran out the room. He ran all the way to the steamer and got on board.  
  
Meryl and Milly turned back to Vash. Meryl started fumming. "WHY YOU! Just wait til I caught up to you!"  
  
"Take it easy now Meryl. We can go follow him. Since we don't have enough money, maybe we can get jobs there or something?" Milly suggested.  
  
"That'll work." Meryl ansered back.  
  
***************************  
  
Kristin felt like she was weating to death! All this heat was driving her nuts! Who could live in a place like this? There were no rocks or shade around. She sighed as she kept on going. There was no other choice. She either kept on walking, or she would die from the heat.  
  
'Man! I hate it here! I wish someone would take me back to my world!' kristin thought painfully.  
  
She continued on with what felt like a whole beach in her shoes and the sun sitting on her shoulder. Her outfit helped with the rays of the sun. Which shocked her. She thought with this heavy of clothes, it would make her hotter, but it really cooled her down some.  
  
A sudden burst of wind, kicked sand up into her face. She covered her eyes, but got sand in her mouth. She spit it out.  
  
"Blah! Let's never do THAT again." She mumbled to herself, before brushing herself off. She continued on with her endless walking.  
  
********************  
  
Vash sat down in the sandsteamer. He was in a low class room with a few other people just setting up beds on the floors. He leaned against the cool metal of the ship with a sigh.  
  
'Kristin. I know something is after you. If I don't find you soon.... I could fail to save another life. Not this one! First Rem. Then a town and now kristin. I'll have to try my hardest to stop something from happening to her.' He thought to himself.  
  
Then, someone walked up to him.  
  
"Are you Vash the Stampede?"  
  
******************  
  
Kistune smirked at her prey. A small town, but big enough that if everyone got killed, there would be a price to pay. She quickly shot the person in the head, smiling even more at the bloodshed.  
  
She walked through the bar doors that she had just left from. She had to chase down the weakling who dare run from her, now didn't she?   
  
She grinned with a devil grin at the Tender. The whole room was filled with bodies. She walked right up to him and pushed him against the wall.  
  
The stupid man tried to fight back. She back handed him across the face, before holding him still once more. She smirked at him.  
  
"W-what.. do you want?" He asked, shivering.   
  
"Nothing, but blood." She said, pushing the end of the gun right at the man's temple. "Bang."  
  
"P-please don't kill m-me!" He pleaded. "I have kids! Please!"  
  
"Do you think I give a damn about that? But. I will leave you alive. On one condition." She said, dropping the man to the ground.  
  
He caught his breath before looking up at her. "ANYTHING!"  
  
"Good boy." She said. "I want you to tell everyone my name. I want a bounty on my head like Vash's."  
  
".. W-why.." He asked.  
  
She kicked him in the chest, which made the mad recall. He slammed against the wall, blood apparent on his lip from enternal bleeding.  
  
"It's MY damn business! If you don't spread my name, I will come back and kill your childern! Got that?" She said, grabbing his colar and holding the poor man to her face.  
  
"Y-es!" He said.  
  
"Good." Then she let go of him. She turned around on her heal and started to walk out, when the man said something else.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"My name?" She questioned, turning to him. She gave another smirk. "My name is.. Kristin."  
  
With that, Kitsune walked out the bar and walked out the town.  
  
******************************  
  
Kristin fell on the edge of town. Her mouth dry and her body begging for water. She pushed herself up off the ground, before making her way into the small town.   
  
She walked to the nearest bar and walked in. She sat down at the bar and waited to be served.  
  
"What'll you have?" The Tender questioned.  
  
"Just a tall glass of water." Kristin answered, still worn out from her travel.  
  
"Comming right up." He said, turning around and walking into the back.  
  
She could hear the room abuzz with new gossip. She wasn't interested in anything like that. She knew people only gossiped about stupid stuff or about Vash. Nothin' else.  
  
She was handed the water and gave a thankful nod to the tender. She started to gulp down her drink when she caught part of the conversation that was going on behind her.  
  
"The newest high bounty is a woman! She's now nick named 'Killer Kristin'." The man said.  
  
Kristin spit out her drink in pure shock!   
  
'What the hell is going on? I didn't do anything wrong!... yet.' She thought to herself.  
  
*****************************  
  
I know it's a bit short. I hope you still like it though! ^_^   
  
To the people who don't like this story very much, I cannot stress this enough. I KNOW I this story needs a lot of work and had grammer issues off the chain. I KNOW. But, Please don't keep telling me that. It gets on my nerves after awhile.  
  
Besides, those who don't like this story, don't read it please. I don't want you guys to go through 'torture' to read this story ok? Read my story 'Vash the Stampede JR' instead. It is better thought out and written then this. 


	20. The hunt for Kristin

PLEASE EVERYONE READ MY OTHER TRIGUN FANFIC VASH THE STAMPEDE JR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And my weird fic that just started, TWO IN THE SAME BOAT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Guess who's sick?   
  
Yep. I am. Not just mentally either. .. ok bad joke. Sore throat and a bit of a fever. I think it's the flu. And if I stay home from school, then maybe I can write more! Though, I get most of my ideas from my friends.   
  
((they read this story too and then tell me to do stuff. And if I don't they threaten me with bodly harm))  
  
^_^   
Oh, and for the flamers, Please don't read my story if you don't like it!   
  
********************************  
A $$120,000,000,000 couple  
********************************  
  
Part 19- The hunt for Kristin  
'Oh crap!' Was her first thought as she ran away from the spray of bullets. She ran around a corner and dove into a pile of boxs to hide in. She held her breath as the bountry hunters ran past her.  
  
She let out a small sigh and poked her head out to see around her. She was currently being chased by a group of hunters and some town people.   
  
'This is way too much like the time when moron got hunted down by the whole town for four hours! But.. I'm not going to last that long!' She thought, before sinking down into her hiding place again.  
  
'This isn't fair! I didn't do anything wrong! Why am I being hunted? Is it because of Moron? If it is, I'm going to kill him as soon as I find him!' She thought, clentching her fists.  
  
Then, she heard someone. "I think she's in here!"   
  
'Oh crap!'  
  
*************  
  
Vash sat down on the cold floor, with a few blankets wrapped around him. Meryl and Milly were getting something to eat. He was abit too worried to eat right now.  
  
'I wonder how Kristin's doing?' He wondered to himself. Giving a long sigh after it.   
  
Meryl walked up to him, sitting down next to him. "Are you still worried?"  
  
"Yeah." He answered back.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine. She can handle herself." Meryl said, smiling at him.  
  
"I'm sure she can... but what if-" He started, before Meryl put her finger on his lips to silence him.  
  
"She's fine. She's strong enough to handle herself out there. I'm sure of it." Meryl said.  
  
Vash nodded, a slight grin taking over. Then, Milly showed up with a bag of food and a box of donuts.  
  
Vash's mouth started to drool as soon as he saw the donuts.   
  
'Ok.. maybe I am hungry!'   
  
************  
  
Kristin ran for cover again. She didn't have a gun with her, so she couldn't fight back. She had learned some moves from watching Vash all the time. Atleast she was faster then the tub of lard that was following her.  
  
"Get back here!" The large man yelled at Kristin.  
  
Kristin turned her head around, stuck out her tongue and continued to run like hell. She quickly got around another corner, only to be confronted by a group of men with trigger happy fingers on the trigger, waiting.  
  
She haulted to a stop and blinked. "Haha.... see ya!"  
  
She turned and continued running at top speed, while bullets came only inches from her head and body. One bullet nipped her boot. She was getting very tried right about now and was in bad need of a glass of water.   
  
She quickly ran on her way out of town, tring to get as far from these crazy people as possible! But, the roads were blocked off! They were closed by people, carring guns.  
  
'uh oh..' She thought, comming to a hault again. They all aimed their guns at her.  
  
'AHHH! I'M GONNA DIE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!' She thought to herself.  
  
She felt like slapping herself right about then. This was no time to lose your head.  
  
'Think! COme on! I have to do something!.... ok.. what would Moron do?' She thought to herself.  
  
She blinked.. then yelled as she ran away. She yelled out "I'm Gonna die! I'm gonna die!"  
  
Most people were too stunned to even fire.. and the ones who weren't, couldn't hit her while she ran. She quickly made her way into an empty house and hide.  
  
She started to caught her breath.  
  
"Ok.. so that worked.. strangely enough. No wonder Moron does stupid stuff like that! It's a good way to escape." She said to herself. She looked over and saw sink. She smirked as she walked over to it. She turned to knob and ...  
  
nothing!  
  
"NO!" She said to herself. She sunk to the ground and felt like pouting. How could her one chance to get water, be taken away like this? Someone didn't like her up stairs!  
  
Just then, she heard someone kick the door down.  
  
'Just Great!'  
  
Kristin jumped out the window and continued her mad run. She was thristy, tried and badly wished Vash was here with her. He would be able to get her out of this! Somehow...  
  
'I can't believe I want that idiot around me... though he was kinda a good body gaurd when he wasn't being a pervert.' She thought to herself.   
  
Then, she felt it. A sudden fire pain in calf. She fell down due to the sudden lose of her balance in that leg. Someone had shot her.   
  
'Man.. why did they have to shot me in the leg? Well, it's better then shoting me in the damn shoulder again!' She thought to herself.  
  
She sighed. 'I'm so dead now.'  
  
She tired to get up, but a man roughly grabbed her by her neck. He picked her off the ground and slammed her into a building.  
  
That caused her head to hit the wall, very hard I might add. Kristin hissed in pain, then looked at the person who did this.  
  
'... a Gung-ho gun?' She questioned herself. She knew who it was! It was Midvalley!   
  
"My, my. Look what I caught here." he said to her.  
  
Kristin's head was swirling from the pain of her injuries, but she still had a will that wouldn't stop.  
  
"Midvalley... you freaking son of a Bi-" But before she could continued, Midvalley struck her with a backhand to the face.  
  
Kristin hit the ground, with a stinging and painful hit. Her mind was swimming now, and she couldn't make out too much of what was around her. She felt Midvalley's boot on her back, pressing her down into the ground.  
  
"Hmph.. such a waste of a good female." He said. "No matter. You're performance was quite entertaining for awhile, but the curtain in closeing for your final act."  
  
Kristin couldn't even make a come back for that one. She could only make out a few words. The world was turning before her eyes and the pain was swimming through her. With a dizzy head and a painful leg, she slowly slipped into darkness.  
  
Midvalley watched with a strange gleam in his eye as Kristin fell into darkness. He smirked at his work.  
  
'Now.. part one of the plan is done.. time for part two..' He thought to himself as he picked up the now blackout Kristin, over his shoulder. Carring her to God knows where.  
  
*****************************  
  
I Know.... I'm mean to Kristin sometimes... really mean.. But that's because I have a plan in mind of what's going to happen. Ok, time for you guys to review. And for those would don't like the story.. OH WELL! GO READ SOMETHING ELSE IF YOU DON"T LIKE MY STORY! 


	21. Just a Dream

PLEASE EVERYONE READ MY OTHER TRIGUN FANFIC VASH THE STAMPEDE JR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And my weird fic that just started, TWO IN THE SAME BOAT!!!!!!!!!  
  
*sighs* It's very amazing how the Princess of Pain takes everything I say the wrong way. I can't believe she took what I said 'And for those would don't like the story.. OH WELL! GO READ SOMETHING ELSE IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY!' WRONG!   
  
For one thing, I'm not saying that if you don't bow down and said you love my story that you can't read or review it. ((When the hell did I imply that? I sure as hell don't see it, so can anyone point it out to me?))  
  
I'm saying, that if you don't like this story at all, and you really want to flame me for writing it, read something you DO like instead. I'm not forcing people to read this story. I'm only writing this story because I was bored one day and wrote the first chapter. Then I posted it to see what people would say.  
  
So, SORRY if you don't like it. It's just a story I'm writing on the side and for those who like this story, GREAT! And for those who don't, critize me all you want then leave to read something else.   
  
And for those who are concerned that I am going to stop the fic, don't be. I'm not. I don't care if no one likes this story anymore. I'm having fun writing it and expressing myself this way. Thank you.  
  
It's not that I don't want detail in this story or want to use spell-check. It's just that I get so sick and tired of re-reading my stories and being so dramatic in them, I need a non-detail filled story like this to help me out. I feel drained after writing a detailed filled story. So, I just write this fun little story, for.. well,... fun.  
((And for those who really don't like my story and the way I write it, I'll friggin' re-write the whole damn story once I'm finished if that will make you happy. I'll do everything you guys told me to do, and get a beta reader for it. Happy? Good. Because now I'm going to continue with my story.))  
  
********************************  
A $$120,000,000,000 couple  
********************************  
  
Part 20- Just a Dream....  
  
*drip*  
*drip*  
*drip*  
  
'huh.... water...?' Kristin asked herself. Her mind was a bit fuzzy and she felt drained. She kept hearing the sound of water dripping.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes. A dark world awaited her. She blinked a few times, tring to get an sort of image. Not a single color, nor a single light. All darkness.   
  
"Rise and Shine!" A voice called out to her, almost singing.   
  
Kristin blinked again. She was back in her room. She was sitting up in her bed, with her hair sticking out of it's pony-tail. She was snug in her P.J.s' surrounded by her four walls. Each decorated in anime posters. So much so, you couldn't tell what the wall color was.   
  
A picture of the Saiyan Prince Vegeta hung over her head board, while a cozy picture of Kenshin sat across the room. An Inuyasha poster stuck it's way above her color T.V. and of course, a Trigun picture with Vash holding his gun across his chest was on the wall beside her bed.  
  
Kristin blinked again. She stared at her mom who had called her to wake up.  
  
"It's time for school honey. You don't want to be late." She said, pointing her finger at kristin.   
  
"Right mom." Kristin answered, nodding her head.  
  
Her Mom smiled at her, before closing the door. Kristin sighed.   
  
'Was... all of it... just a dream?' Kristin questioned herself. The last thing she remember was Midvalley backhanding her..  
  
A hand rose to her cheek. She brushed her cheek's skin with her palm, before climbing out of bed. She briskly walked over to the bathroom, looking in the mirrior.  
  
She checked out her face, then her shoulders. She lifted up her PJ leggin's to see if there were any marks. None. Not a single wound. Not a single scar.  
  
She scratched her head in thought, before brushing her teeth. It was after all, time to go to school.  
  
********  
  
After getting ready and heading out the door, she was still questiong weather it had all happened or not. Had she been on Gunsmoke? Was it even possible? Maybe the shock knocke dher out and she dreamed it all. But then.. how did she get into her PJs and into bed?  
  
Things weren't making much sence right now.   
  
She decided to push all of that to the back of her mind before getting into her first class. English.  
  
She sat down in her usual chair, with the usual friends sitting around her. She sighed. Life was seeming to be a bit boring right about now. Gunsmoke was much more exciting.  
  
'But I was never there...' Kristin reminded herself.   
  
Just then, the door opened. As usual the Teacher was stepping in late. That woman could never be anywhere on Time!  
  
Kristin smiled upon seeing the door open, expecting it to be her Favorite teacher standing there. But... something was off...  
  
Kristin stiffened. Something didn't seem right. The hair on the back of her neck was standing on end. Her eyes widen when they saw who it was.  
'Knives....' Kristin thought as she looked at the tall, light blonde-haired man who was Vash's infamous twin. She covered her mouth to stop her from gasping. She glanced around the room. Everyone seemed to not have noticed. How could they not notice?!  
  
Kristin turned back to Knives. He had blood stains on the front of his space suit, type clothes. The blood smeared across his chest and stomach. He was currently holding a knife.  
  
He grinned at her sicken expression, before raising the knife to his mouth. He licked the blood off of it, before walking over to her.  
  
Kristin leaned back in her seat, too scared to do anything at the moment. She felt the breath caught in her throat. Her knuckles were white as the gripped the edges of her desk.  
  
Knives leaned in, and spoke. "You're a pathdic vermin who needs to die.."  
  
Kristin's eyes widen if that was possible, to twice their size. Knives raised the knife above his head and brought it down. Kristin, screamed in terror....  
  
**************************  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed, bolting upright. Panting and sweating. Her sheets tossed a side as she grabbed onto her PJ leggin's for dear life. She was probably bruising her knees by doing this, but she didn't notice nor cared. She had nearly wet herself!   
  
Her breating was ragget and short. Her skin was pale and had a burning feeling to it. She finally calmed herself down enough to take in what was around her.  
  
A plain room with metal walls and a metal door. Only one bed, one bathroom and a pile of her old clothes folded into a neat pile lay on a desk beside the bed. A chair was pushed against the wall.   
  
kristin's beath became ragget again once she saw who was sitting there. It was Legato.   
  
"I see you are awake. I would think with your wounds you would be out for longer." He said, with no emotion what so ever attached to his voice.  
  
"...." Kristin didn't speak.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" He questioned to her.  
  
Kristin... looked down and shook her head no. Now that she thought about it... she didn't remember anything!   
  
"W-who.. am I?" She questioned to the strange Man sitting afar from her.  
  
"You are kristin. One of the most wanted crimials of this planet. You are worth almost as much as Vash the Stampede, who is your enemy." He answered.  
  
Kristin only nodded. She had no idea who she was... or why she was here...  
  
**********************************  
  
Vash woke up with a start. His head was foggy and his brain was buzzing like a hang-over. He rubbed his forhead, before swinging his feet over the side of his bed. It had been 3 days since he last saw kristin. Nightmares were becomming more apparent in his slumber.   
  
He shook his head again.   
  
'Something had happened to her. I KNOW something had happened to her!' He thought to himself.  
  
He looked over at his roomate. Wolfwood. His new friend. A smoking Priest that carried a cross full of some of the most powerful guns on Gunsmoke!  
  
He shook his head again with a smile gracing his sad lips. He sighed. It was already morning. He just remembered! He just got to this town by bus. Today he was going to explore this town and find a donut shop as soon as possible!  
  
he glanced out the window. 'I wonder how you are fairing kristin. I just hope you can stay alive til we meet again..'  
  
*************  
  
"You brought her?" Knives questioned Legato as soon as the three got into the room.  
  
Kristin was slowly following Legato, looking around at every corner in the building. She was tirng to remember what route they took to get to this room, but it seemed hopeless. The whole place was too large for her to remember. Last time she counted, it had been Left, right, straight, right, straight, left, elevator to the fifth floor, right then another left. That was nearly ten minutes ago! Who knows what turns they took since then.  
  
"yes Master." Legato said, holding a hand over his chest, then giving a slight bow in the man's direction.  
  
Knives was kept in a tank filled with... liquid? Or liquid looking stuff.   
  
Kristin raised an eyebrow as she looked at the man in the tank-like thing.   
  
"Very good. Did you tell her.." He questioned.  
  
"Yes I have. She is ready for your orders sir." Legato said.  
  
Kristin had felt very uncomfortable here. She was dressed, not in the red coat that was on the desk beside her, but clothes Legato had handed to her. It was a tight blue body suit that went up to her neck, with a black skirt and black shirt covering over it. Black bloves covered her hands and her hair was pulled back into a loose pony-tail. A few strands falling out here and there from it. A gun hoster was put around her right thigh. She resisted the urge to scratch at the materal that clung to her skin.  
  
"Good. Kristin. You are one of the Gung-Ho Guns. The fourtenth Gung-Ho gun. You're nick name is 'Killer Kristin'. Your mission is to make your enemy Vash the Stampede suffer." He order her.  
  
When she didn't respond right away, he yelled. "Do you understand?"  
  
kristin winced at his tone, before rubbing her left shoulder. "Yes. I understand."  
  
"Good. Now, do follow out my orders right away. Legato shall show you a picture of who Vash is. he shall also answer any questions you may have." Knives said, before ordering them away.  
  
Legato bowed to his Master, glancing at kristin to do the same. Kristin quickly followed suit. She felt sick when she did though.   
  
Once out of the room, kristin began to let the questions fly.  
  
*****************************  
  
How is THAT for one heck of a twist? I hope you all like it! Please review! 


	22. The GungHo Guns

PLEASE EVERYONE READ MY OTHER TRIGUN FANFIC VASH THE STAMPEDE JR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And my weird fic that just started, TWO IN THE SAME BOAT!!!!!!!!!  
********************************  
A $$120,000,000,000 couple  
********************************  
  
Part 21- The Gung-Ho Guns  
  
"Legato.... who exactly am I?" kristin asked him. Him and her were walking down the hallway. They were the only ones there.  
  
"You are Kristin. One of the Gung-Ho guns-" But before he could continue, Kristin cut him off.  
  
"Not that! I mean... my personality." kristin asked.  
  
"You are cold and ruthless when it comes to getting what you want. You're a murder like the rest of us. We live to serve the Master, who you just saw. It's our way of life. Always has, always will." Legato explained, without any traces of emotion in his voice.  
  
Kristin turned her head and watched the floor in front of her. She was a killer? A cold hearted killer? She sure didn't feel like one. But.. she really didn't have a choice to believe him or not, now did she? He was her only hope of getting back her memory.   
  
"Who is this Vash the Stampede guy and why do we all want him to suffer?" Kristin questioned him.  
  
"He is the Master's Twin. He is being fooled by the human race and we need him to see the error of his ways. He is a plant, not human. A suppior being of high intelligence. That's why we must get him to the Master's side." Legato explained before turning down another hallway.  
  
Kristin quickly followed suit, tring to keep up with his fast pace. But because of one of her injuries, she could only manage a quick walk. She was limping. Her calf was sore. "But if he's the Master's twin, then wouldn't the Master not want him to suffer?"   
  
Legato stopped in his tracks. He turned to Kristin. His eyes cold and empty. Kristin froze in her tracks and could do nothing but look up into the man's cold heartless eyes.  
  
"You do not question the Master's Wishes. You got that?" He said, with his voice much firmer then before.  
  
Kristin just nodded. 'Geesh! I can't believe me and him are partners!'  
  
Legato gave a smirk, before turing around. Kristin blinked in confusion before followeing him again.  
  
"You are wondering why I smirked aren't you? Of course you are. I can read your very mind anytime I please to do so. To answer your question we aren't partners exactly. Your Twin is my partner, but you are not." He said, traveling down the hallway.  
  
"Twin?! I have a Twin?" kristin questioned, running to side his.  
  
"Yes. You will meet her shortly. She is currently out on a mission right now. So, until she returns from her mission, you must rest up." He answered before turning down another hallway.  
  
Kristin almost stopped in her tracks. 'I got a twin? Maybe she can help me out with my memory!'  
  
"And Do try to keep up." Legato called out to Kristin.  
  
Kristin quickly ran again to caught up to the fast paced Legato.  
  
*************  
  
"Hey Insurance girl... do you think-" Vash started but was cut off by meryl.  
  
"NO, for the FINAL time we do NOT have enough money to get donuts!" Meryl said, nearly foaming at the mouth with anger. She was so sick of hearing Vash ask the SAME question over and over again!  
  
"Oh..." He answered, leaning back in his chair. Wolfwood had gone off the gamble some of his money at some chest game, while Milly went off to buy pudding. Vash almost pouted. How could Milly buy pudding, but he wasn't allowed to buy donuts?!  
  
"Mr. Vash. I'm going to go get something to drink. Do you want anything?" Meryl asked him, still a little angry at him.  
  
"Yes! I'll just have some water for right now." Vash answered, with that wide grin on his face.  
  
"Fine." Meryl answered, before turning around to go get the drinks. She was partically stomping away from him. It was all she could do to stop herself from killing him.  
  
Vash smiled at her retreating back. Watching her go away in anger. He shook his head slightly at the sight before turning his attention downwards.   
  
'I wonder... if Kristin is alright... I haven't seen her in a long time. I hope she's holding up well.' He thought to himself before his thoughts were interupted by a voice.  
  
"You Vash the Stampede?"   
  
************  
  
It had been awhile since she woke up and was roaming the hallways of the huge building without Legato's help. She got lost quite a bit of times though. She made her way to one of the few places she could get herself to without getting lost. It was a make shift living room. Complete with sofa, chairs, tables and a bar for some strange reason. Legato was in his usual place. He was sitting at the bar, eating an ice cream sunday.   
  
kristin rolled her eyes at him before sitting down on the Sofa. She observed the others. Midvalley with, as usal one girl on each arm. I.G. Mine was closer to the corner of the room, glaring at her in his usual manner. Raide The Blade was sitting down on in a chair. His usual straw in his mouth. His blade by the chair.  
  
Kistune, who Kristin only met yesterday was sitting down on the Sofa reading a newpaper. Everything was pretty peaceful.. if you considered that all the people Kristin was sitting with were all murders.  
  
Some of the Gung-Ho guns were out on missions. I.G. mine had just finished another mission and came back two days ago. Raide, had made his way back the same day Kristin got here. He was somewhat nicer then the rest of them.  
  
Legato... well, he was a completely different story. When the man talked you could fell shivers going down your spine. You would image horrible things that you never thought you could think of. He would read your mind if you didn't answer him quickly and hear your thought process. He could control you with the slightest whim.   
  
Defination of Legato Bluesummers- one Hell of a creepy guy!  
  
Kristin gave a sigh. Kitsune dropped her paper down, so her eyes could peer at kristin. Some help kitsune had been! What the hell kind of twin was she? She never talked to kristin or even gave her notice.   
  
'Did we get into a fight or something?' Kristin asked herself. Kitsune looked exactly like kristin, but the eyes. They were different. Kistune had cold eyes. kristin had soft eyes.  
  
"Are you going to stare at me all day?" Kistune asked kristin.  
  
kristin sat back in surprise, before shaking her head. "No. I was just thinking."  
  
"Well, that's a surprise. I didn't think you had a brain. Anyways, it's about time I take you out for your first look at your target. You ready to go?" Kistune asked, putting the paper down on the cafe table, before glancing up at kristin.  
  
"Yeah.. I guess." kristin answered rubbing the bad of her neck.  
  
"That's good. I will guide you to him. Legato will stay behind and watch to make sure nothing happens to us." Kistune said before getting up. She yawned and raised her arms into the air. After hearing a pop, she let them drop again.  
  
'I finally get to go outside!' kristin thought happily. She quickly got up.  
  
"Ok fido. Time to go." kitsune said, leading kristin to the outside world.  
  
kristin couldn't wait! Her first trip outside and out of this hell whole! How could she stand these quiet people, she will never know.  
  
***half an hour later***  
  
Kitsune and Kristin reached the top of a sandy hill. They watched as a priest with a large cross, a gaint of a woman and two teenagers face off against a group of men with guns.  
  
"Where is Vash?" Kristin asked Kitsune in a whispering voice.  
  
"He's comming up in a second. You see those teens?" Kitsune asked her.  
  
Kristin nodded.   
  
"They are two teens in love. They ran away so they could be free. The two adults are Wolfwood and Milly. They are helping them escape from that horrible place. But, the man that the boy calls father, hired Vash the Stampede to stop them." Kistune said, tring to act dramatic.   
  
'That little pea brain will fall for it!' Kistune sneered in her mind.  
  
"That's horrible." Kristin answered. She glared back at the group of men tring to stop the two teens. Just when.. everyone got silent. A man with a deep red coat stepped forward. His coat tails were moving with the winds itself. Deep orange tinted glasses were on his face. A stern look on his face. His leather gloves hand reached for his silver colored gun. He pulled it out and fired at the teens. He killed both of them!  
  
Kristin sunk back out of sight with her back to the group. Her skin became little pale. She had just seen two innocent teens murdered! Murdered by a man in a red coat, titled Vash the Stampede!  
  
"You see why we have to take him out? He holds no loyalties with anyone! He kills with the slightest whim! Even the Gung-Ho guns aren't as bad as him! Atleast we have a code of honor! He has no code and kills at will for his sick pleasure." Kitsune said.  
  
Kristin's eyes widen. She couldn't believe it! A man had shot two people as if it were nothing....  
  
"I understand now.." Kristin answered.  
  
"Good. You are going to help us take him out them?" Kistune asked, helping Kristin to her feet.  
  
kristin nodded. "I can't stand by and let him kill people like that! Something has to be done!"  
  
Kitsune smirked an evil smirk before leading the confused kristin back to their car, driving away from the scene.  
  
*****************************  
  
Sorry if I got some of the Gung-Ho's names wrong! Please correct me if I did. ((Which I'm sure I did)) Can anyone tell me how to spell the guys name thats in ep. 12? The guy in the purple suit. Anyone? Thank you! 


	23. Kon Zutto

PLEASE EVERYONE READ MY OTHER TRIGUN FANFIC VASH THE STAMPEDE JR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And my weird fic that just started, TWO IN THE SAME BOAT!!!!!!!!!  
E.G. Mine, Monev the Gale and.. Rai Dei The Blade. Ok. I got it. Thank you for all your help!  
  
********************************  
A $$120,000,000,000 couple  
********************************  
  
Part 22- Kon Zutto  
Kristin walked into the building, still in a bit of a shock. Her head was still swimming with images of what just happened. Kistune was completely ignoring her.   
  
Before kristin could take a step inside, Legato came out. He grabbed Kristin's forearm. Kristin looked up to him. Her eyes slightly glazed.  
  
His eyes narrowed a little before dragging her with him. "You're comming with me. Kitsune, stay here with everyone. Make sure no one screws up the plan."  
  
"Yeah yeah. Don't be too long Legato." Kistune said, walking back inside.  
  
Kristin didn't say anything for awhile. Legato glanced down at her. He was ready for all her questions. He had gotten used to answering a million questions every second when he had her with him. She was completely lost, like a little puppy dog. She made him feel in charge. Unlike Kistune, who made him feel equal with her.  
  
"Why are you so silent?" Legato asked her.  
  
"Why are you quick to the point?" kristin fired back.  
  
Legato smirked, stopping both him and her in their tracks. "You think your every smart don't you? Thinking you can get away with things like that. If it wasn't for the Master telling me not to harm you I would punish you for such things."  
  
Kristin gave him a stare that could freeze most people on the spot. Legato suddenly grabbed her face and pulled her face to his, looking straight in her eyes.   
  
A smirk placed itself on his lips before he spoke. "Now you are acting like a Gung-Ho member."  
  
He let go of her face and continued walking, but let go of her arm. He knew she would follow him now. Kristin stared after him with a confused look. She was acting like she did before? She didn't feel like herself at all. She felt like she was turning into a completely different person now.  
  
kristin rubbed her face where Legato's hand once held. She looked up at his back, before continuing. She knew he would yell at her if she didn't follow suit very quickly. She was better then before. Her wounds were healing fast. The bruise that once grazed itself onto her cheek was faded. Only where the darkest of the bruise was left. It was a light green color.   
  
Her calf was better too. The wound was sealed and partly healed. There was still the risk of the wound opening. It was so small, but because of how deep it was, it would be threating for infection.  
  
Kristin sighed before continuing to follow the fast pace of Legato. He had been a stone of a person since the first time kristin met him. he never opened up. Kristin wondered if he was like that all the time with everyone?  
  
*************  
  
After meeting outside of a house, legato told Kristin to stay put while he went inside and talked some business with an old partner. Kristin leaned up against the old building. It was almost falling apart by itself! Lightening was apparent in the sky. It was night time already.   
  
Kristin sighed as she waited for Legato to come back out, all the while wondering why she had to come with him if all she was going to do was stand outside. She wondered if Legato would mind if she went off to go get a drink somewhere.  
  
-Yes I would.- Legato answered her.   
  
kristin's eyes widen. She looked around herself wildly for Legato, but he was nowhere in sight!   
  
-I'm talking in your mind.-  
  
"Oh... WILL YOU QUIT DOING CREEPY THINGS LIKE THAT?" Kristin shouted. People walking by the street at the time, gave her weird stares. Kristin blushed in embrassment. She gave a slight wave to them with a huge sweatdrop falling down her forehead.  
  
The people just walked away.  
  
-You live to embrass yourself don't you?- Legato asked her.  
  
-Kiss my ass you creepy jerk- Kristin shot back. She crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall again. He was really starting to get on her nerves.   
  
Kristin blinked at herself. She NEVER got this on nerve that quickly.... something was happening to her and she didn't like it.  
  
From inside the house, Legato finished his conversation with the man infront of him. Then, he turned around to walk outside. Before he did, he turned back to the man.  
  
"On second thought, let Kristin go along with you. It should be more entertaining that way." Legato said, turning back to the door and walking out.  
  
"Why did I come if all I am going to do is wait for you?" Kristin asked, not looking at Legato. For some strange reason she couldn't help but get angry or confused when she looked at him.   
  
"You will see. Tomorrow night, you and the man I just spoke with will go on a mission." Legato said, leaning against the building with Kristin.  
  
"So.. I'm going to have a babysitter huh?" Kristin asked, not really paying attention to what he was saying.  
  
For some strange reason a pair of green eyes were always on her mind. Everytime she would close her eyes.. those green orbs would be staring at her..  
  
"It's not like that. You will be taking out Vash the Stampede tomorrow." Legato said.  
  
Kristin quickly turned around. Fire was in her eyes.  
  
Legato kept his cool mask over his face, but inside he was shocked. He wasn't used to this kind of reaction from Kristin.   
  
'Whatever Kistune showed her today must have made kristin very angry. I will have to ask Kitune what she did.' Legato thought to himself.  
  
Kristin stayed silent though. She didn't trust herself to talk, afraid of what might come out.  
  
Legato took the hint and dragged her to the Hotel they were going to stay that night. It was a good distance away from Vash's Hotel, but close to the edge of town. That was a perfect location.  
  
As soon as Legato did his mind trick on the Hotel owner, they got a room. Legato wanted to make sure Kristin had no contact with Vash until he was sure she really hated Vash.  
  
Kristin sat down on the one of the beds. Legato walked over to the other one. He took off his cape and boots. Followed by his gloves. Kristin couldn't help was stare at him from the corner of her eyes. He was a very handsome man. Any woman would have to be blind not to see that.   
  
But for some strange reason... she didn't feel attracked to him. Not at all. Why.. she didn't know.  
  
"You might want to get some sleep. It's going to be a long night if you don't." He said. He took off the top part of his outfit, before grabbing a small bag of clothes he had. It was stored in his cape. He walked to the bathroom. "You can change while I am in here changing."  
  
Kristin nodded in responce, waiting for him to leave the room. She sighed as she heard the bathroom door close. Somehow she knew it was going to be a rough day.  
  
After Kristin found some clothes to change into... well,.. she stole some clothes to change into but there is no need for details.  
  
She slipped into bed just as Legato came out. Kristin had her back to him as he slipped into bed. He turned off the light and rolled over in his bed. He whispered something.  
  
Kristin's ears pearked up as she heard him whisper something. He whispered 'kon Zutto, imouto'  
  
Kristin's heart could have stopped and she wouldn't have noticed. Her whole body went numb at that. She repeated the words in her mind 'Kon Zutto, imouto'. He couldn't have said what she thought he just said!  
  
Kristin rolled over. Legato seemed to be asleep. But, the questioned remained in her mind. Did he just say what she thought he said?  
  
"Legato..." She questioned.  
  
A groan was her answer.   
  
"Did.. you.." Kristin started, not being able to get feeling back in her mouth to spit out the words right.  
  
"Did I what?" He questioned.  
  
So, Kristin thought her question, hoping he would just read her mind instead for asking her to speak it.   
  
-Did you just say 'Kon Zutto, imouto'?- Kristin questioned in her mind.  
  
-You have keen hearing. Do you even know what it means?- He questioned back, dimmly aware of the quiet tone, even in her thoughts she asked.  
  
-Yes... it means... 'Blue Forever Little Sister'... that's..-  
  
-That's Japanese. I know. Now go to sleep-  
  
-That's not what.... never mind. Goodnight Legato-  
  
-Night.- He sent back as she felt the link brake.  
  
She sighed as she stared at Legato's back. Her eyes watered up. Something from her past just came up. A pharse...  
  
***Dream****  
  
A little three year old Kristin walked through the desert sand. She was lost for the fifth time so far. She dragged her little teddy bear around in the dirt behind her. Tears flowed down her cheeks. She really hated being lost!  
  
A boy about the age of eight ran up to her. "You know better then to run off imouto."   
  
She grinned as she ran up to him. She hugged him with all her might. "Yes Big brother. I know. I'm sorry!"  
  
"I know you are. Come on. Let's get back home shall we?" He offered, picking her up into his arms. She looked up into his face with a grin. She nodded to him as he carried her back to the house.  
  
Once inside, he put her down. She sat down in her favorite chair, hugging her teddy to her chest. She waited for the boy to come sit with her. He sighed as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Please.." She pleaded. Her eyes on the verge of becomming teary again.   
  
He smiled a warm smile to his little sister. "Of course. I would always sing it for you my imouto-chan."  
  
"Yeppie!" She cheered. She waited with bit eyes for him to continue. She loved this song!  
  
He cleared his throat and prepared to sing to no music at all. This song was more like a poem then a song, but he loved to sing it. It was his and his sister's favorite song after all.  
  
((This is MY song I made up. SOrry if it sounds like another song! Or if it sounds corney..))  
  
:The summer winds, blow down the blue sky,  
The birds of the wind blow by,  
Sails along the coast   
Water falling from the sky.  
  
The clouds dance upon the sun,  
The grass flows into a run,  
As the world gives birth,  
To the sweet mother Earth:  
  
He paused then, he looked down at his sister. Forever Blue was the name of that song/poem. He smiled down at his sister and whispered the finally line of the song "Kon Zutto, imouto"  
  
***end of Dream***  
  
Kristin woke up with a started. Legato was already dressed and was eating some breakfast already. He offered some to Kristin just because he had too much to finish.  
  
"Legato... I was wondering.. when you said 'Kon Zutto imouto'.. were.. you quoting from a song?"  
  
*****************************  
  
Yet another twist! ^_^ I love doing this cliff-hanger stuff. It's kinda fun.. but I will write the next chapter pretty quickly for you guys so don't worry! ^_^ (V) LOVE AND PEACE! 


	24. A shocking discovery

PLEASE EVERYONE READ MY OTHER TRIGUN FANFIC VASH THE STAMPEDE JR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And my weird fic that just started, TWO IN THE SAME BOAT!!!!!!!!!  
  
To answer your question, Legato doesn't use his power to do that because that would ruin their plan. Knives wants Vash to suffer, so what greater way to make him suffer then to take someone Vash cares about, brain wash them into hating him, then have that person try to kill Vash?  
  
I personally think, it would make Vash suffer more if Kristin chooses not Hate Vash on her own, then have Legato just 'fix' her mind that way.   
  
Did that answer your question?   
  
********************************  
  
A $$120,000,000,000 couple  
  
********************************  
  
Part 23- A shocking discovery  
  
"Yes. Why do you ask?" Legato asked, putting on his gloves.   
  
Kristin fingered the side of her cup. She was sure of this. This seemed so clear to her. But, if she was right, then why did Legato shut himself off from her?   
  
"I said, Why do you ask?" Legato said again, this time raising his voice a bit.  
  
"N.. No reason." She answered, sipping her cup. Legato had gave her something to drink.  
  
"Then why did you ask?" Legato asked, glaring down at her. He was standing up, now fully dressed. He was waiting for his answer when.. someone knocked on the door.  
  
Kristin let out a sigh of releif. Someone had perfect timing! She turned her head to the door just as Legato had opened it. There stood a man in a long trench coat. The coat covered his whole body. Shadow was covering his face. An old ventage looking hat on his head. This guy gave kristin an eeire feeling.  
  
"Come in." Legato offered. kristin wished he hadn't said that. Legato turned to Kristin giving her a look that seemed to say 'I will expect an answer later or else.'  
  
Kristin gulped while under that look. She decided to stay quiet until she knew exactly what was going on.   
  
The huge man in the coat, turned his back to Kristin and talked to Legato.  
  
"Is that the woman I have to take with me tonight?" He questioned.   
  
Legato nodded. "She is a sharp shooter. She will be very useful if you get in trouble."   
  
"She sure doesn't look like anything, but I will trust you on this one Legato. When do I leave?" He asked.  
  
"Tonight. I will set everything up for you, all you have to do is kill him."   
  
The man in the coat nodded, before going out the door without so much as a glance back at kristin.   
  
"Now, back to what we were talking about." Legato said, turning back to kristin, only to find her missing.  
  
Kristin had jumped out the window after the two men's conversation had finished. She needed some freash air and to get the hell away from Legato!  
  
'He's going to kill me!' Kristin thought to herself, nearly hitting herself up against her own head. She continued walking down the street.   
  
That's when she heard someone's voice.  
  
"What the hell is that man doing?" Asked a woman's voice. Kristin backed herself up against the corner of a building. She poked her head around the corner.   
  
There was Vash the Stampede, balancing a dodgeball on his tongue. He looked like the most insane person on the planet! Two women stood off the the side, staring at the strange Vash the Stampede.  
  
Kristin glared at Vash. This was the killer! How could he play around with that black heart beating in his chest?   
  
Vash laughed as he grabbed the ball off his tongue. He held it in front of him.   
  
*******  
  
Vash felt someone staring at him. It felt like the threatening force too. He quickly looked over at the building it was comming from. Someone was around that corner.   
  
******  
  
Kristin gasped when Vash looked at her. His eyes were slightly neared, but strangly they didn't scare her like Legato's eyes did. They were warm, soft eyes.   
  
'He-he can't be..' Kristin thought to herself. That's when she saw Legato. He was carring a bag. He walked by Vash, causing Vash to stiffen.   
  
Kristin sunk back into the shadows and quickly got out of there!   
  
She breathed a sigh of relief when she got to a bench far away from the two men she really didn't want to see right about now. This was going to be a very difficult day. She knew there was a good chance she was going to die today. Legato.. she was sure he was going to kill her.   
  
If Legato didn't get to her first, Vash the Stampede would kill her. They were suppose to be enemies.. why wouldn't he take advantage of her being without her memory and kill her? She wasn't even carring a gun. How could she defend herself? Besides, her calf was starting to hurt. It must have been from yesterdays and today's activities.   
  
She rubbed her calf. Maybe that would help. She was so out of tune, that she didn't notice Legato sit right next to her until he spoke.  
  
"And where the hell did you think you were going?" Legato asked her, tension in his voice.  
  
Kristin gasped. She looked at Legato's face. She could easily tell he was pissed off at her. She gulped in fear.   
  
"W-well.. I just.. needed to get out." Kristin studdered. She gulped again.   
  
"Out huh?" he asked. His voice held no emotion. Then, he got up. "You wanted to go out huh? I'll show you out."  
  
"W-what do you mean?" Kristin asked, fearfully. Then, she got up. "What the?"  
  
Legato didn't say anything, but started to walk away. Kristin followed, but not of her own free will. Legato was controlling her body. Kristin tried to fight it the whole way walking, but gave up half way. There was no use. Legato was too strong for her.  
  
They stopped in front of a clift. Legato looked back at kristin. "You wanted to go out. Then go."  
  
Kristin's body started to move to the clift. She fought as hard as she could. He was going to make her jump over the side of the clift! Tears fell from her eyes. She begged her legs to stop, but they wouldn't. She could see over the side of the clift from where she was. It was easily 100 feet deep.  
  
"Legato! PLEASE!" Kristin begged.   
  
Legato didn't answer her and just continued to make her walk. He glared at her back. How dare she try to escape from him! How stupid could this girl be?   
  
'This is how my life ends?! How could I be so stupid? I can't believe I thought Legato was my brother. He would never do this! Just because he knows the last line of my favorite song doesn't mean he's related to me!' kristin thought to herself as she sobbed. She was going to die and there was no one who could stop this from happening.  
  
Well, Legato could but he didn't seem to be in the stopping mood.  
  
Kristin closed her eyes as she got only two inches away from the edge. Her body stopped. The force released itself from her body. She quickly back away from the edge of the clift, tripping over a rock in her haste. The overwhelleming feeling of what almost just happened caught up to her.  
  
She pulled her knees to her chest and started to cry.   
  
Legato stood in shock. He thought reading her last thoughts would be entertaining to him... but... she thought he was her brother? How could that be? His sister had died a long time ago! When she was just six. And his sister had blue hair. This.. brown haired, blue eyed girl couldn't possibly be his sister... could she?  
  
He shook his head. He was more confused then he had been in his whole life. He didn't really see his sister die.. but heard about it... Maybe this girl WAS his sister.. but there was only one way to find out.  
  
Legato grabbed kristin's arm roughly. He pulled her to her feet. Kristin fought back. He quickly took control over her body again. He grabbed her shirt bottom. He turned her around so her back faced him. He pulled up her shirt. Right there, on her spine was a birthmark. It was shaped like a heart, right in the middle of her back.  
  
You could have shot Legato and he wouldn't have known because his whole body just went numb. He let go of her both physically and mentally. She backed away from him. She turned around. She saw legato was in pure shock.  
  
She was too frightened to ask why he was shocked, so she stayed silent.   
  
".. Imouto..." Legato whispered to Kristin. He figured it out. She was his little sister. The reason why he thought she was gone forever was because she was transported to another dimention. That's why he couldn't find her!   
  
He slowly walked up to her with his arms extended to hug her. His sister. But.. she backed away from him. His once cold heart stung at that. He looked into her eyes. She didn't trust him anymore.. her spirit was almost broken..  
  
'My god.. what have I done?' Legato thought to himself.  
  
***************************** 


	25. The Sniper

PLEASE EVERYONE READ MY OTHER TRIGUN FANFIC VASH THE STAMPEDE JR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And my weird fic that just started, TWO IN THE SAME BOAT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Princess of Pain, I know you don't like my story and you try your best to make me feel bad about writing this story. Please, just say what you want to say then leave me be. I'm tired of fighting with you over something as stupid as the content of my story. And I am tired of you attacking my charactor like that. I hate to sound rude, but please will you leave me alone?  
  
And No I'm not saying this about anyone else, just you. So, don't try to say that just because you don't agree with my story and bow down to it, that I am asking you to leave. I am asking you to leave because you are starting to become very rude in your reviews. So, either cool it or leave please.   
  
********************************  
  
A $$120,000,000,000 couple  
  
********************************  
  
Part 24- The Sniper  
  
It was a silent walk back to the hotel. Kristin followed without question back to the hotel. Legato was lost in his thoughts. He was worried over what he had done. If he broke her spirit, she would fall prey to anyone and everyone. He couldn't allow that to happen! He would have to ask his master about this. Until he could, he would have to take matters into his own hands.  
  
'I must not allow the fact that she is my sister to change the plans.' Legato thought. He would have to prepare Kristin for tonight. She was going to face Vash the Stampede.  
  
'With the way she is right now, she couldn't face him right now. She wouldn't be any help.' Legato thought to himself. This really was a tough sitution for him to deal with. On the one hand, he had family and on the other his master. He would follow both to the ends of Gunsmoke.... but .. what if the two wanted to kill each other?  
  
'I would go with Master of course!' Legato thought. His mind was made up. If things became uneven between Kristin and the Master, he would side with the master. It was after all, the way he was brought up.  
  
He glanced back at kristin. 'But.. I hope to god that never happens.'  
  
****  
  
Kristin kept her eyes to the ground. Her shock was starting to wear off by now. All she could think about was why Legato would do such a thing as to nearly make her jump to her death?  
  
'Because I'm an idiot and crossed the line that's why.' She thought to herself. She had crossed the line with Legato. If she wasn't his sister, she would have been dead right about now.   
  
Kristin's memories of Gunsmoke had rushed back to her. She remembered certain things from her past. She remembered all of her time with Legato, when they were kids. Happy memories of them playing in the yard and telling each other bed time stories played out in her mind. She sighed.  
  
But... there was a huge gap in her mind. The time between when she was six to the time before she woke up on the bed. What had happened to her? She had bits and peices of memory left. But, it was of another place. A place with trees and grass..  
  
'A place completely different from Gunsmoke.' She thought. It must have been a paridise! She was away in a wonderful place for a long time, then got shipped back to this hell hole! Why did she have to leave that wonderful place?  
  
When they reached the hotel, Legato turned to Kristin. She flinched at his sudden movement.   
  
Legato gave a sigh before speaking. "As I told you last night you are going to be leaving tonight to face Vash The Stampede. You are not ready to face him in the condiction that you are in. Do you understand?"  
  
Kristin gave a gentle nod.  
  
"Good. Because I am going to give you a gun, your mission and the man you met ealier us going to go with you." Legato took a step closer to her and held her chin in his hand. "I promise nothing bad will happen to you tonight. And I won't take control of your body anytime soon no matter what you do. Just.. don't flinch anymore."  
  
Kristin stared up into Legato's face. You could see how sorry he was about what he did. Even though the cold mask was still in place. "I was just scared.. that's all." Kristin croaked out in a soft voice.  
  
Legato smirked. "Don't be little one. I won't let anything happen to you anymore. Just try to do as I say from now on. OK?"   
  
"Yeah.." Kristin answered in a soft voice. She was sure he was sorry. 'He must have.. figured it out. We are brother and sister!'  
  
Kristin smiled warmly up at him.  
  
Legato was in total bliss right now. He had his sister back! His Imouto! He had her and his master. That's all he ever wanted in his life.   
  
"Come on. I will tell you everything you need to know about tonight and get you armed." Legato said, leading her to their room.  
  
*******  
  
Vash sat down in his cell. He was chained to the wall by his wrists. He gave a deep sigh. Everyone had figured out who he was already and had blamed him for the death of the tailor. It wasn't him! It was that murder Legato.  
  
'Why would he do such a thing?' Vash thought, with his teeth clentched. How could someone kill like that? He would never understand how people could kill as easily as Legato had killed the tailor.  
  
'Is it.. the reward? No... he's after something else.' Vash thought. Then something clicked. 'Is it him?'  
  
******  
  
Kristin and the man in the coat stood outside of the jail house. The man looked down at Kristin.  
  
"Just stay out of my way girl." He said.  
  
"Try to only get Vash. I don't want you to kill anyone else." Kristin said to him.  
  
"And you call yourself a Gung-Ho!" The man answered, before walking into the jail. Kristin ran off to get into position. Legato was sure Vash was going to get past Monev the Gale, who was the guy in the coat, and escape into the city.  
  
Where, she would be ready for him. Kristin quickly climbed up the fire escape, up the side of a building onto the roof. She loaded her gun and waited. She was far enough, and in the planned area. She had no idea what Legato meant by 'The Planned Area' but did as she was told.  
  
She laid flat against the bricked building roof and aimed her gun into the streets. he would be comming towards there in a few seconds.  
  
She heard the loud bang of Monev the Gale's guns going off. She narrowed her eyes and took off the safety on her gun. She calmed her breathing as she watched for Vash to start running down the street. Just then, she saw a man in red running down the road towards the very spot Legato said Vash would be running.   
  
She aimed in front of his path and fired. The bullet flew through the air..  
  
****  
  
Vash was reloading his gun, some bullets in his teeth when he heard the sound of a gunshot. He stopped right in his tracks. The sound was different from Monev the Gale gun shots. The bullet flew right by him, just hitting the very end of his nose, knicking him.  
  
He looked to where the person was shooting from and no one was there. Monev the Gale started to caught up to him, so he started his run again, still on alert for another person firing a gun.  
  
****  
  
'Shot!' kristin said, snapping her fingers. She had ducked down as soon as she had fired the gun. She wasn't really aiming for Vash, more like the bullets he had in his teeth. That would make them go off, blinding and injuring him enough for Monev to caught up to him.   
  
She quickly raced to the other side of the building. He was going to go along another stretch that would put him in perfect possition to be shot at from her angle. She took aime again, waiting for him to turn the corner.   
  
And he did. She pulled the trigger again.  
  
****  
  
Vash tripped in his run, and hit the ground. A bullet flew over his head and hit the pole next to him instead. Vash glanced at the pole before looking in the direction of the sniper.   
  
'That's where you are..' he thought. He had narrowed down his search. From the two different angles, it had to be comming from the building next to the jail house. He got back up and continued to run.   
  
****  
  
"Crap! Can't this guy just get shot?" Kristin asked herself as she saw Vash continue his run. This was harder then she first thought it would be. It seemed simple when Legato explained it.   
  
Then, Monev the Gale, stopped in his pursuit. He hit a button that extended all of his guns out.  
  
'Oh crap!' kristin thought. Legato told her about this. She quickly did what Legato said to do. Duck and cover. The sound of gun shots ringing from everywhere entered her ears. The building she was covering on was shaking.   
  
As soon as it stopped, Kristin got up to see the damage. Most of the city was destoried.  
  
'Did Vash do this or did Monev do this?' Kristin asked herself. It was terrible! How could someone do such a thing as to kill so many people?! 'Vash must have done this! I told Monev not to kill innocent people. He wouldn't... would he?'  
  
Horrible thoughts started to enter her head. How could someone do such a thing?   
  
Vash stood up from the rubble. He was hit too. Kristin gulped. 'Vash wouldn't attack himself! Monev did this!'  
  
Kristin grabbed the sides of her head. She was travelling and helping a murder! How could she travel with such a person? Was Legato as heartless and mean as Monev the Gale?   
  
She stood up and watched as Vash shot Monev a few times. She gulped. 'Even so... I have to do something.'  
  
She aimed her gun with shaky hands. She fired. She missed by four or five feet. She gulped again as Vash looked up at her.   
  
******  
  
'The sniper..' he thought. He could only see a blurry outline of the person. He could barely make out a figure. The sniper was standing right in the moon's way. 'Did he plan this out? SO, I couldn't get a decent shot in?'  
  
Vash brought his gun up and fired at the sniper. After seeing the sniper fall, Vash went back to Monev. This time, he wouldn't make the mistake of letting it go on.  
  
*****************************  
  
I promise reviews, the next chapter will have Vash and Kristin meeting again. I hope you like this chapter. And please don't be mad at me for changing Legato into a bit of an emotional person. I like to make people evolve during a story. As an example,  
  
Before: Kristin was a bit of a spoiled girl with a bad additude and a very closed person.   
  
After: Kristin now is an open person, good additude, and willing to help people even if she isn't getting anything for it.  
  
So, naturally I want all the charactors to grow. But, I can't do that... so.. I'm going to stick with the main people. Vash, kristin, Legato, Meryl, Milly and Wolfwood. Everyone will have their own 'growing' type chapter. But, Kristin since she is the main, MAIN charactor, she will being growing throughout the whole story.   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
((I cut the chapter short because American Idol is on! WHAOWHO!)) 


	26. The first meeting, again

PLEASE EVERYONE READ MY OTHER TRIGUN FANFIC VASH THE STAMPEDE JR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And my weird fic that just started, TWO IN THE SAME BOAT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry guys for the slow update! I just got a new program ((And two trips to the hospital)) this weekend. I got Bryce 5! It totally rocks!   
  
Oh and about the hospital thing, I broke my nose when I flipped someone on a bike for trying to slap me. And the other time was my glands were swollen badly.   
  
I've turned into a little dare devil lately. Stupid me. Anyway, here is the update.  
  
Oh.. and I'm sorry for those who didn't get the last part of chapter 24. The sniper didn't fall from the building. She just fell from the wound ((still on the roof)). And for those who were concerned if Vash killed someone, Vash doesn't kill in the anime, so as figured, he doesn't kill in my fanfic.  
  
********************************  
  
A $$120,000,000,000 couple  
  
********************************  
  
Part 25- The first meeting, again  
  
Monev the gale, one of the Gung-ho guns.. was being taken down by Vash the Stampede.   
  
Vash held his arm gun to Monev's eye. Vash was.. not himself. Monev had killed so many people! He even had the nerve to say 'so what?' Vash clentched his teeth together. All his muscles where straining to keep him sane right now. He wanted to shot this man. Shot him and kill him for what he did.   
  
That's when he heard it. The last voice he thought he would hear.  
  
"Let him go." The voice said.  
  
At first, Vash thought it was Rem's voice telling him to do that. But, this voice was more demanding then Rem's.   
  
He heard a gun being placed at his head. "Let him go!"  
  
Vash stood up. He knew this voice. He slowly turned around. When he saw who it was... he could have died right then and there. It was Kristin! She was holding a gun to his head, with a gapping bullet wound in her side.  
  
Kristin's eyes had changed. At first, the thought maybe it was Kistune. But.. the warmness behind her eyes begged a differ.   
  
"Kristin.." Vash croaked out.   
  
Kristin stared into Vash's eyes. That's it! 'Those are the eyes that stare at me when I close my eyes.' She thought to herself. They were it. With her arms shaking, she dropped the gun. She couldn't shot him. Shot a man with those eyes.   
  
A quiet sob escaped her lips. No wonder why she wasn't suppose to get too close to Vash. She would loose her nerve and Legato knew it.   
  
"Kristin.." Vash's voice said to her.  
  
Vash blinked. He was back to his old self. He didn't want to kill. He didn't want to shot anyone. What he wanted to do was to comfort Kristin. To ease the pain of the world. Starting off with Kristin.  
  
Vash stepped up to her and hugged her head to his chest. His gun arm still out, in case Monev tried something.   
  
Kristin was the most confused person on gunsmoke right about now. Her, suppose to be enemy, was hugging her like a father would his daughter. What type of enemy did that?!  
  
That was her last thought before she passed out.  
  
Vash looked down at Kristin. She had fainted. He picked her up and started to carry her to the nearest medical place. Meryl and Milly who were just watching what had happened, quickly followed.   
  
*****  
  
Kristin woke up to a fuzzy world. 'I need to stop passing out like that and start sleeping like a normal person'  
  
The world became clearer and clearer everytime she would blink her eyes. She slowly sat up. A stinging pain in her side yelled at her to stay down, but she ignored it for right now. Only a slight wince showed her pain.   
  
"I'm glad to see you up." Said a clam voice.  
  
Kristin turned her head. It was one of the girls with Vash. Kristin stayed silent and narrowed her eyes at the woman standing not too far from her. She was maybe an inch shorter then Kristin if not the same height. She had short black hair with blue, almost grey colored eyes. A strange mix. She looked uneasy with Kristin glaring at her like that.  
  
"Do you want something to eat? You've been alseep for almost 14 hours." She said, stirring a spoon in a pot that was boilings on the stove.  
  
".. why.." Kristin asked.  
  
"Why what?" She asked in a confused manner.  
  
"Why are you being nice to me?" Kristin asked.   
  
The woman smiled. "Because.. even though I have no idea what happened to you since you've been gone. You're still a friend to me. And a friend of Vash's."  
  
"A friend? What do you..? He's my enemy!" kristin said.. confused by the exchange of words. And what did this woman mean.. since she's been gone?  
  
".. What happened to you?" She asked, setting the bowl of soup in Kristin's lap for her.   
  
Kristin stared down at the soup. "I.. don't .. remember anything.. between when I left my other home.. til I woke up in a bed.. with Legato waiting for me."   
  
"You lost your memory of us?" She questioned.  
  
"Yeah.." kristin answered, taking a sip of the soup. It was a bit hot. Her tongue was burned on the soup. "gah!"  
  
The short haired woman couldn't help but chuckle. "It's still hot. I just took it off the stove you know. Just blow on it first."  
  
"Thanks.." kristin answered, this time blowing on the soup before putting it in her mouth. It was cooler. Still a bit on the hot side. But, the spices and herbs used in it made it taste like a fancy meal. It was very good.   
  
"Do you like it?" The woman questioned.  
  
"Yes. It's very good." kristin answered, no longer nervous around her.   
  
"Well, since you don't remember me or anything, let's start over." She proposed. It sounded like a good enough idea. She held out her hand. "I'm Meryl."  
  
"And I'm Kristin." She said, taking Meryl's hand and shaking it. They both smiled at each other.   
  
"Now, let's start with who my friends are.. and some things we have been through.." Meryl started.  
  
***  
  
Milly walked into the house. "Sempai! Sempai! I'm back." She placed the bags she was carring down on the table. She walked over to kristin's room and stopped when she heard voices. She pressed her ear to the door. She smiled. It seemed like they were getting along nicely.  
  
Vash walked in with Wolfwood just then. "Hello!" Vash said with his cheerful grin in place.  
  
No one was around, but the bags Milly was just carring where on the table. Wolfwood set down his cross to lean against the wall, while Vash walked around looking for someone.  
  
He saw Milly pressing her ear to the door, so he did the same. Wolfwood walked around the corner and saw what was going on. he didn't question it. He just shrugged and did the same.  
  
They all were pressing against the door, listening to kristin and Meryl laugh about some adventures and talk about the present time.  
  
Then, Meryl opened the door. Three people, one cheerful partner and the other two the men of the house, came crashing in. Vash grinned up at Meryl.  
  
"hello."  
  
"What were you three doing?" Meryl asked with a vein ready to pop on her forehead.  
  
Kristin was surprised to see people fall into the room like that. She knew by Meryl's stories that the woman was Milly and the black haired man was Wolfwood. She knew by heart that the man in red was Vash.  
  
Kristin couldn't help but glare at the man in the red coat. She had been through so much and because of him! HIM HIM HIM!   
  
"Hey kristin! You're up." He said, getting off the ground and running over to her. " How are you feeling?"  
  
"good." She answered.  
  
"Did you get enough sleep? Does your wound hurt? Do you want something to eat?" He questioned. Before he could ask another question, Meryl hit him in the back of the head.  
  
"Do you mind? She just woke up and she's very tired! So, both you and Wolfwood need to get out." She said.   
  
Before those two could argue, Meryl glared at them. They quickly obeyed.  
  
"Sorry about that. Those guys are so nosey sometimes." Meryl said, giving Kristin an embrassed smile.  
  
"No problem." Kristin answered back, laying back into the bed. All this sitting up was hurting her wound.   
  
"Does your wound hurt? I could give you something to ease the pain." Meryl said.  
  
"Sempai. I will go start dinner for everyone." Milly said in her cheerful voice. She turned to Kristin. "I'm very glad to see you up and going. I hope you feel better."  
  
"Thank you." Kristin answered, before turning back to Meryl. Milly left those two alone.  
  
"So. I told you everything that has happened, why don't you start telling me everything that has happened to you?" Meryl asked, sitting down next to the bed.  
  
".. I'm not ready to tell just yet..." Kristin answered.  
  
"I understand. I'll go help Milly prepare dinner. I'm sure Vash wants to talk to you anyways." Meryl said, getting up to leave.  
  
"No!" Kristin said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No.. don't let Vash in here.." Kristin said, pleading with her.  
  
"I don't see why not.. but.. if it means that much I'll keep him out of here for you." Meryl said, smiling at her.  
  
"Thanks."   
  
"Your welcome." She said, leaving the room.  
  
Kristin sighed. She was already tried and sleep was sounding better and better to her ears. She set the bowl beisde the bed and snuggled into her sheets. She quickly gave into sleep.  
  
*****  
  
"So. How do you know this girl Needle-noggin?" Wolfwood asked Vash, while taking out a cig.   
  
"I met her over a month ago. We've been through a lot together already. We seperated only about a week and a half ago. Maybe more.." He answered, sitting down in a chair. He knew a spring of questions were going to follow.  
  
"How did you meet her?" He questioned, taking a long drag.  
  
"Well, she kinda showed up really. I was being tied up, when she suddenly came from nowhere." Vash answered, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"I see. So, you have no idea about this girl's past do you?" Wolfwood questioned, through his cig. which made it harder to understand him.  
  
"Yeah.. Well, I have no idea about your past.. but I trust you." Vash answered, just then Milly walked out of the room.  
  
"So? How does she feel?" Vash questioned as soon as Milly walked out.  
  
"How does who feel?" Milly questioned, confused.  
  
"Kristin. How does she feel?" Vash questioned again.  
  
"Oh. She feels fine. Sore from her wound, but fine." Milly answered with a smile. "It's a good thing the bullet missed all her organs, or else she would have died from it. I wonder who shot her though?"  
  
Vash had the most depressing look on his face. He knew it was him who shot her. But, what really confused him was why in the world Kristin would be shooting at him? And why was she glaring at him when he came into the room?  
  
Ok.. there WAS an answer for that one.. Kristin would glare at him for that.. but.. it wasn't the glare your friends shot at you a few times.. it was a cold glare that sent shivers down his spine. How could someone as good hearted as Kristin, send such a glare?  
  
"GUNSMOKE TO VASH! COME IN VASH!" Wolfwood yelled, whacking Vash upside the head.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" Vash questioned.  
  
"You were completely zoned out! Almost dead to the world. What's up with you?" Wolfwood questioned, sitting back down in his chair, taking another drag.  
  
"It's nothing."   
  
*****************  
  
Legato stormed into Monev the Gale's house. He knew he failed. No one failed! If they did, they would be killed.   
  
"Legato! Sir! I'm sorry! I couldn't-" He started, but Legato had his hold on him already.   
  
Monev's arms twisted behind him, nearly braking.  
  
"Where is Kristin?" Legato questioned.  
  
"I don't know! Vash took her." Monev answered.  
  
"You're services are no long needed." Legato said, quickly killing the man in front of him. He turned and left the house. He looked up at the moons. It was a peaceful night.  
  
'So.. Vash has you does he?' He questioned to himself. He could easily take her back by force if he wanted, but his Master had spoken to him already. He wanted Legato to come straight back.  
  
Legato quickly followed his orders. Kristin would just have to wait.  
  
*****************************  
  
Please review.  
  
Thank you Princess of Pain. I do listen to you. I will re-make all the chapters, but for right now it's going to stay the way it is. I hope you understand. 


	27. The telling

PLEASE EVERYONE READ MY OTHER TRIGUN FANFIC VASH THE STAMPEDE JR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And TWO IN THE SAME BOAT!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'm not even going to try to put an author's note. Why bother? No matter what I do people will trash my story. The thing that really gets me upset isn't the people that review and trash my story. In fact, I'm happy they do that. Tell me straight out you don't like my story. That's why I respect Princess of Pain. She tells me what she doesn't like. I may not agree with her, but I respect her for telling me what's on her mind.  
  
What pisses me off, is other people who don't review my story, but trash my story in other people's story reviews! How low can people really go here? I don't respect people who do that at all!  
  
********************************  
  
A $$120,000,000,000 couple  
  
********************************  
  
Part 26- The telling  
  
It had been four days since Kristin was brought to that house to recover. She still couldn't remember anything that had happened between the time she came back to Gunsmoke and the time she re-met Legato.   
  
She sighed as she leaned against the bed board. She was really getting tried of sitting still all the time. Not even Meryl would let her get up until she was fully recovered. Kristin had a good yelling at by Meryl when she tried to sneak outside one day.  
  
As usual of this time of day, Vash who visit her. Kristin hardly spoke to him though. He didn't seem to really mind though. He would chat to her non stop until he had to go. Kristin would sit and listen.   
  
"Hey!" Vash said, peeking his head in the door.   
  
"hi." kristin answered back with a weak smile.   
  
Vash walked in with his usual big happy grin on his face but, this time be brought a box of donuts with him. He usually didn't bring anything with him. "You want one?"  
  
"No." Kristin answered back, looking down at her hands instead of at Vash. She had a strange feeling she shouldn't be calling him Vash but Dork. She never once used his name around him.   
  
"Well, more for me. Do you feel like talking today?" Vash asked, pulling up a chair to sit down in. he scooted up to the bed, while eating a donut.  
  
"No." She answered back. She hardly spoke more then two words in each sentence she said to him. Vash found that odd, but he didn't want to question her about it right now. She didn't seem to be up to it.  
  
"Well, then I will just have to talk your ear off then." He said, grinning at her. "Today, as usual I woke up. But this time, I fell out of the bed! I think it's because I got drunk last night. Well, anyways. So, when I picked myself up off the ground I went outside. Of course I got dressed before I went out! So-"  
  
He went on like that for an hour. Then Kristin finally got sick of it.  
  
"Do you ever shut up?" She questioned him.  
  
Vash blinked in surprise, then smiled. "Wow. You spoke more then four words."   
  
Kristin shot him a glare, before looking at the wall next to her bed. She suddnly found the little hole in the wall interesting.  
  
"I know you don't like talking about it... but could you please tell me what happened?" Vash asked.   
  
Kristin looked down. She really wasn't ready to tell them everything that happened. About.. Legato.. but.. it was eating her inside to hold it in. She knew Legato and Vash were going to have a 'show down' sooner or later. Only one would walk away alive.   
  
'Then it should be Legato! He's my brother. I know he's still good inside. He just hides it all.. I hope..' kristin thought to herself. 'I shouldn't care about Vash at all! He's nothing more then a killer! ... then.. why can't I make myself hate him?'  
  
Kristin gave a sigh.   
  
"I see..." Vash said. He got up to leave. "I shouldn't have asked."  
  
Before he could leave, Kristin spoke. "Defeated already Dork?"  
  
Vash turned around with a smile on his face. "That doesn't mean I won't bug you tomorrow."   
  
"I figured that much dork." Kristin said with a small smile gracing her lips.  
  
"Aww man.. I moved down again?" Vash asked in a whinning voice.  
  
"Moved down?" Kristin asked in a confusion.  
  
"Yeah.. the scale. You're scale of names. Remember? The last is Dork, then Moron, next is Idiot, stupid and then the name." Vash said, counting off his fingers at the same time.   
  
".. You know my scale?!" Kristin asked surprised.   
  
"Yeah. You told me about it once when you called me Moron instead of Dork. Don't you remember?" Vash asked her, sitting back down in the chair.  
  
"... " Kristin looked up and thought. "I.. I think I do.. was that the time you stole those guy's guns to pay for your dry cleaning?"  
  
"Yeah! You remember! How about the time I peeked on you in the bathroom?!" He asked, leaning in.  
  
Kristin growled at smacked him upside the head. "Yeah.. now I do! You pervert!"  
  
****  
  
Meryl, Milly and Wolfwood sat down at the table. Wolfwood smoking, Meryl and Milly drinking tea. Meryl sipped her tea. They could all hear the loud noise of Vash getting hit.  
  
"Wow Meryl! It seems like things are back to normal between those two." Milly said in her cheerful voice.  
  
"It seems that way. He probably deserves whatever she's doing to him." Meryl said, sipping her tea.  
  
"That's the way they were before?" Wolfwood asked.  
  
"Yeah. Kristin was always beating Vash for doing something stupid." Meryl answered.  
  
"Wow.." Wolfwood answered, staring at the door.  
  
*****  
  
"SO.. now that you have some of your memory back.. do you think you could tell me what happened?" Vash asked, getting more serious.  
  
"I think... it would be best if I didn't tell you." Kristin answered.  
  
"Why? What did they do to you?" Vash asked getting a bit upset.  
  
Kristin calmed him down by putting a hand on his arm. "They didn't really hurt me... more like tried to brain wash me. Besides, I don't care about that.. "  
  
"What happened?" Vash asked, sitting back down. He could see the sudden change in her voice.  
  
"I found something out.. something about my past.. " Kristin said, her voice getting quiet.  
  
"What about your past?" Vash questioned further.  
  
"My brother.. he's alive.. and.." Kristin started, tighting her grip on her sheets.  
  
"And what?" Vash asked.  
  
"And.. he's .. Legato Bluesummers." Kristin answered. She couldn't look Vash in the eyes now. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She knew her brother was a killer. The enemy of Vash. How could she look Vash in the eyes now? She had no right to now.  
  
Vash smiled at her, bringing his hand under her chin and making her look at his face. "It's ok. You can't blame things like that on yourself. Don't be ashamed of it."  
  
Vash could understand. Knives was his brother. He could related to how she was feeling right now.  
  
"But.. but.. " kristin started to say in bewteen sobs. 'How did I become so weak?' Kristin asked herself.  
  
Vash simply pulled her to him and hugged her. He let her cry into his coat, not caring if she stained it with tears. She cried until she fell asleep. Vash let her go and put her in bed. He smiled at her sleeping figure. He could keep her safe.. atleast for now.   
  
He walked out of them room. The three people he was now traveling with looked at him. They were all going to ask what him and kristin talked about. He sighed. It was going to be a long night.  
  
*********  
  
Legato walked into the main chamber. It was where his master was. He stood in front of the bulb which held his master in.  
  
Legato gave a bow to his Master. "I have returned."  
  
"So I see. Has everything gone as planned?" Knives asked.  
  
"It has. Everything you said was true. She is my Sister. I lead her to believe that I would care for her. Kitsune believes I love her. We have both in the trap Master." Legato said.  
  
"Very well. Prepare for the second faze of the plan." Knives ordered.  
  
"Yes Master." Legato said bowing deeply to his before exiting the room. He gave an evil smirk to himself.  
  
'Yes.. we have both. Soon, kristin and Kitsune will know their true purpose.'   
  
*****************************  
  
Did anyone else notice I have over 200 reviews?! How the hell did that one happen?! THANK YOU REVIEWS!!  
  
Please review. 


	28. The deal

PLEASE EVERYONE READ MY OTHER TRIGUN FANFIC VASH THE STAMPEDE JR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And TWO IN THE SAME BOAT!!!!!!!!!  
  
EVERYONE! RUNNNNNN!!!!!!!! The world is ending! Princess of Pain gave me a NICE review! I repeat, Princess of Pain gave me a N-I-C-E review!  
  
^_^ How in the world that one happened I shall never know. My heart nearly stopped at that one.   
  
Of course I couldn't have Legato be all goody-goody already! I have a reason for just about everything I do in the story. So, for those questionable content about Kristin healing pretty fast sometimes.. and being able to move so quickly and learn like that.. there are reasons. I don't make her like that because I want her to be perfect or anything. ((And no.. she is NEVER getting an Angel Arm so don't worry 'bout that people.))   
  
I just hope you guys agree with me on somethings I put in there. ^_^ That's all I can hope for!  
  
Oh and as I said before.. I think I said before... anything that was in the Ep. I didn't re-write into the story means it stayed the same. Anything I re-write means I .. re-wrote it.. everything else is the same. Got it? I hope you do atleast.  
  
********************************  
  
A $$120,000,000,000 couple  
  
********************************  
  
Part 28- The deal  
  
It had been almost another two weeks since Kristin started to get her memories back. Between that time, Kristin was recovering, Meryl and Milly were protecting this guy's land from people taking it and Wolfwood.. well.. moved along. Vash was doing the usual things. Eating Donuts, watching out for the girls... trying to get a date..   
  
Kristin sighed as she looked out the window. Lately she was able to move around without worring about her wound too much. She had been sitting outside on the pourch. She would stare out into the sky sometimes. That was all she was really able to do. But, she would now smile at Vash. That was a big change.   
  
She did what she usually did this time of day. She sat down in the rocking chair. She gave a deep sigh as she looked out into the sky. Vash was off playing with the kids of the town, so she was left by herself right now. Meryl and Milly were upstairs doing the company report.  
  
She leaned back in the chair, getting into a relaxed position. She was almost fully recovered. Well, it would take longer then this to recover fully. But the wound was sealed and clean. All she had to do was to watch what she did so she didn't cause the wound to open again. She never remembered any of her other wounds taking this long to heal though. That was the strange part.  
  
She closed her eyes and let the soft wind cool her body down. She was after all in a comfortable outfit. It was a simple loose button-down shirt with loose pants. They had a string tie at the top. She didn't wear her shoes right now, mainly since her shoes were boots. They were a real pain to get on and off sometimes. She didn't want to strain herself trying to put on boots. SHe could just imagine it now.  
  
*Kristin's Imagination*  
  
Meryl and Milly crying, standing over a dead Kristin. Vash walks in and gasped. 'What happened? Did someone kill her?'  
  
'no!' Meryl would shout. 'She strained herself while putting on her boots!'  
  
'Wow... what a way to go..'  
  
*End of Kristin's Imagination*  
  
Kristin shook her head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. She really thought of some stupid things sometimes. Well, she had nothing better to do then to sit down and think.   
  
'Gah! I'm bored stiff!' Kristin thought to herself. She gave a yawn from boredom.  
  
"Hold it 'Killer Kristin'!" A man said.  
  
Kristin blinked in surprise. 'Oh crap!'  
  
"That's right! I'm hauling you out to jail and collecting that reward." He said, putting his gun to her cheek. "Now, come along nicely."  
  
Kristin stared at the man. He was about four inches taller then what she was. He had short brown hair cut in a 'wave' style. He had peircing blue eyes that bored into her, daring her to move. He wore a plain brown uniform, typical of bounty hunters. His rifle was fully loaded and he had a trigger happy finger apparently.  
  
"Alright.. alright.. I'm comming.. just don't shot." Kristin said, slowly getting out of the chair. It was hard to do when your heart was in your throat and you're wounded. Kristin gave a small wince. It always stung when she moved certain ways.   
  
"Hold your hands up." He ordered. Kristin did as she was told.   
  
Suddnely, the man pulled the gun away. Kristin watched in confusion. He turned it all the way around and pointed it at himself?!  
  
"W-what?! What's going on?!" He questioned outloud.  
  
Kristin blinked in confusion. She looked around. Only one person could do this! "Legato?"  
  
Legato turned the corner and leaned against the building. He made the man turned around. "Now.. why don't you drop your gun and run?"  
  
The man dropped his gun. Legato let the man go. The man quickly ran out of there. Kristin watched him run for a little whille, before turning back to Legato with a soft smile. "I thought you gave up on me."  
  
"I could never give up on my sister." He said, an equally soft smile on his lips. Kristin walked over to him. He opened his arms for her. She gladly hugged him.  
  
"It's been awhile hasn't it?" She questioned, still holding onto him. Her cheek was resting against his muscular chest. He put a hand on her head, messing her hair up a bit in the process.   
  
"Yes it has. Did Vash hurt you?" He questioned to her.  
  
"...." Kristin didn't answer that one. He did.. shoot her... well, he didn't know it was her..   
  
"I see." Legato said, looking down at her head.  
  
Kristin looked up at him, glaring at him. "You read my mind! You should know by now that bugs the hell out of me."  
  
he gave a slight chuckle. "You're too uptight."  
  
Kristin finally let go of him and smiled up at him. "Look who's talking."  
  
"I guess I have no room to talk. Now, down to business. I came here to take you back." He said to her.  
  
"but.. I kind of like it here. Can't you wait a little while longer? It's fun being with Vash. He's not THAT bad.. unless he's being perverted then I kick the crap out of him.. but other then that he's not that bad." Kristin said, pleading with her eyes that he let her stay.  
  
Legato's face fell at her words. "I don't like you staying with him."  
  
"I know, I know. But, I'm a big girl Legato! I can take care of myself." She said, nudging him with her elbow. "Besides.. I have plenty of time to spend with you right? You said it yourself Vash is going to die soon.. so why not let me stay until he dies, then I'll go back."  
  
".."  
  
"Is it a deal?" She questioned, holding out her hand.  
  
Legato grabbed her hand to return the shake. "It's a deal."  
  
"Good. I have to go inside before Meryl yells at me again. I'll see you later big brother." Kristin said, quickly going back into the hotel. She really didn't feel like getting yelled at by Meryl.  
  
Legato watched her leave. Then an evil smile took over his lips. 'She falls into my traps so easily.'  
  
With his smile still in place he left the town. He had more plans for Vash the Stampede.  
  
*****  
  
Kristin slowly made her way up the stairs. She walked into the room. Meryl and Milly looked up from their work to see who came in. Kristin gave them a little wave before going over to a chair to sit.  
  
"Did you see the sun set?" Milly asked turning around in her chair so she could see Kristin.  
  
Kristin shook her head. "I was distracted."  
  
"Oh. That's too bad. Maybe you can see it tomorrow then." Milly said smiling at her.  
  
Kristin smiled back. "That sounds good."  
  
Milly turned around to go back to work. Meryl glanced at Kristin. "You were almost late."  
  
"I know." Kristin commented.  
  
"What if some guys came out drunk and they saw you? You couldn't do a thing against them in your condiction." Meryl said.  
  
'Oh no.. Lecture time' Kristin thought to herself. Then Vash walked in. 'but saved by the goof-ball who loves donuts!'  
  
"Hi Mr. Vash!" Milly greated him.  
  
"Hello." Vash said back. "Are you girls still working on those reports?"  
  
"Yes. It's company policy to do a full report every month when on an assignment. It's standard stuff." Meryl said, not even looking up from her type-writter to answer him. She continued to type away on it. You could see a few 'bad' reports that were crumpled up and thrown at the trach can. Most of them made it in, but some were on the floor surrounding it.  
  
"Wow... you girls work hard." Vash commented, setting down his stuff. He was in the room across the hall, but he prefered to stay in the girl's room until he HAD to go.  
  
"What were you doing all day?" Meryl asked, slightly annyoed at him already. She really had a short temper.  
  
"I was.. out.." He answered, rubbing the back of his head.   
  
"Out? You mean lazily going around doing nothing but playing with childern. Is that what you mean Mr. Vash?" Meryl asked. It was apparent she was angry at him already.  
  
A huge sweatdrop formed on the back of Vash's head. He just gave a nervous laugh before turning to Kristin. Hopping this would get him out of the mess. "Hey Kristin. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better." Kristin answered with a smile.  
  
"That's good. Oh. I almost forgot." He said, snapping his fingers. He opened his bag and pulled out a single flower. He handed it to kristin. It had a small 'get well' sign on it. "It's been in my bag for awhile..."  
  
The flower's blub was already started to droop. Kristin gave a small smile. "It just needs water."   
  
She got up and grabbed a glass. She filled it up with water and put the flower inside of it. She placed it on the window. "And a little bit of sun."  
  
"I hope that's all it needs. I would have given it to you sooner, but capton kept getting everyone to wrestle me." He said, rubbing the back of his neck again.  
  
"It's alright. It's the thought that counts." Kristin asked, smiling at Vash.  
  
Milly turned from her work with a smile. "That's right. My big, big sister says that all the time. 'It's the thought that counts'."  
  
Kristin and Vash nodded in agreement. Meryl just got more annyoed.  
  
"Will you guys stop chatting? I'm trying to write the report." She commented.  
  
Everyone quickly stopped talking. Milly returned back to her work.  
  
Vash grabbed Kristin's wrist and dragged her out of the room and into his. He closed the door behind them. Then he gave a sigh. "Now we can talk."  
  
He took a seat. Kristin took the seat across from him.   
  
"So... what did Legato want?" Vash asked, his voice and face getting serious.  
  
Kristin gasped in shock. "You know?"  
  
"Of course I know. I can practically feel the guy. When he's around.. I just know." Vash said with a shrug.  
  
"He just wanted me to go back with him. I told him I didn't want to go. So, he left." Kristin answered carfully.  
  
"You're not telling me everything are you?" He asked.  
  
"No.. damn you got a good eye for that stuff!" Kristin complained.  
  
He gave her a smile. "It comes with age."  
  
"Yeah old man." Kristin said snickering.  
  
"HEY!" Vash complained, getting defensive. That only made Kristin laugh harder. Kristin nearly fell out of her chair from laughing, until it hurt. She laughed til it hurt.. really she did. Her wound started to sting from her laughing, that's when she started to stop, until it was down to a small giggle.  
  
"Sorry... it was just.. your face.. you looked so funny! You should have seen your face." Kristin said, trying to stop laughing.   
  
Vash had joined her in laughing, and he was starting to stop now. He took a breath. So did Kristin. They looked at each other. Then started to laugh again.  
  
"I can't.. help it!" Kristin said, nearly falling out of the chair again. Vash quickly tried to stop.   
  
"So, seriously.. what else did he say?" Vash asked.  
  
Kristin stopped laughing and sighed. "Well, he doesn't like the idea of me staying with you. So, I had to convince him. So we made a deal."  
  
"What kind of deal?" Vash asked.  
  
"Well, when you die.. I'll go back to with him. For good." Kristin answered, rubbing her shoulder in a nervous guesture. That's what she did when she was nervous, or felt trapped.  
  
"Oh great. Now I have your big brother wanting to kill me for another reason." Vash said, grabbing the sides of his head. Now he was just whinning.  
  
"Oh pipe down! He was going to try to kill you anways." Kristin said, trying to get him to settle down. Vash sighed and sat down.   
  
"So.. can I stay with you? Please?!" Kristin asked.  
  
Vash's face turned into a bit of a grimace. "I guess I don't have a choice in the matter. You sorta have to come with me."  
  
"YES!"  
  
*****************************  
  
Please review. 


	29. Car crash and a chat with Legato

PLEASE EVERYONE READ MY OTHER TRIGUN FANFIC VASH THE STAMPEDE JR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And TWO IN THE SAME BOAT!!!!!!!!!  
  
********************************  
  
A $$120,000,000,000 couple  
  
********************************  
  
Part 29- Car crash and a chat with Legato  
  
"DORK! DAMMIT! SLOW DOWN!" Kristin shouted from the back seat of the car. She was bouncing around because Vash was going so fast. It had been a week since Legato and Kristin made the deal. Kristin's wound was healed on the outside, and mostly inside. It would be better if She wasn't being thrown around in the back seat. Milly was sitting next to her and pretty much having the same trouble.  
  
"I think Miss. Kristin is right! Could you slow down Mr. Vash?" Milly asked while trying to stop herself from bouncing.   
  
"VASH IF YOU DON'T SLOW DOWN I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!" Meryl yelled. She was sitting in the passenger seat. She was smart and put on her seatbelt as soon as she got in.   
  
Vash gave an 'aww' sound. "But... this is faster."  
  
"You drive like a friggin' mad man Dork! No wonder you're called the stampede! NOW SLOW DOWN!" Kristin yelled at him, hitting her head on the car roof again. It was the fifth time since they started this trip.  
  
Vash was hitting every freakin ditch and bump along the way. Meryl and kristin were going to kill him if he didn't stop soon!  
  
Vash blinked at the window a few times before he realized something. "Ummm... we're not on the road anymore.."  
  
"NO FREAKING DUH, DORK! I could have told you that AN HOUR AGO!" Kristin yelled from the back, holding onto Milly for dear life. Her wound was starting to have a dull pain to it now. Soon, it would turn into a stinging pain if he didn't stop.  
  
"SLOW DOWN!" Meryl screamed at him. Then she smacked him upside the head of it. That was a bad idea... Vash took the wheel with him and the car went right over a sand hill... that was no problem going up... but going down was! Vash hit the brakes hopping that would help, but the car's brakes locked up from all the sand. The car tumbled down the hill, causing everyone to yell.  
  
The car finally stopped and had landed upside down. Vash was the first to crawl out. He crawled out of the driver's window. Meryl slowly made her way out.   
  
Kristin opened her eyes. She was upside down, and she could see her knees in front of her. She growled. She was really going to kill vash if Meryl didn't get to him first! Kristin looked over at Milly and shook her.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kristin questioned to her.  
  
"Yeah. I just bumbed my head... " She said, before starting to cry.  
  
"What? Does it hurt?" Kristin question, seeing her start to cry.   
  
"No.. it's just that.. MY PUDDING!" She said, starting to cry even more.  
  
Kristin rolled her eyes. "Let's get out of here. Knowing Dork's luck the car will probably explode anytime soon."  
  
"Are you two alright?" Vash called into the car. he reached in a hand and helped Milly out. Meryl was on my side, so she helped me out.   
  
As soon as we got out, all of us glared at Vash. He gave a nervous laugh.  
  
"Dork.. I'm going to hurt you... a lot!" Kristin said with her hands clentched into fists. She was so pissed at him!  
  
"I got a better idea." Meryl said, smiling cunningly at us girls. I smiled back at Meryl. I kinda had the same idea as her. We all turned to Vash who looked like he was ready to run.  
  
**An Hour Later**  
  
"Can we stop for a little while?" Vash complained.  
  
"Did you hear something Meryl?" Kristin asked.  
  
"I don't believe I did." Meryl answered.  
  
"You must be hearing things." Milly said to Kristin with her cheerful smile.  
  
"You girls are curl!" Vash complained. He was holding up a car seat, which held Kristin, Meryl and Milly on it. They were sqeezed together, but they didn't seem to mind. "You girls.. only care about yourselves."  
  
Meryl glared down at him. "You have no right to say that after wreaking our car? I think not. You're going to take full responciblity!"  
  
"Are we there yet? Are we there YET?! Vash yelled.   
  
**At the town**  
  
"Man.. I can't believe you could carry three girls on a seat, through the desert, to the next town! You've been ugraded from Dork all the way to stupid! Congrads!" Kristin said, patting the almost fainted Vash.  
  
"Gee.. lucky me." Vash commented.   
  
"Are you alright Mr. Vash?" Milly asked him.  
  
"How can you even ask me that?!" Vash said.  
  
Meryl held a jug of water infront of his face, before Vash grabbed it. He drank it all down, then popped up.   
  
"I'm alive again!" Vash shouted.  
  
"Oh.. that's great news really.. so where are we anyways?" Kristin asked looking around. She completely ignored who was currently mumbling about a saloon and walking around in a circle.  
  
"Well, we should be in the town of-" but before Meryl could answer, Vash yelled.  
  
"AHAHA! Guess I was right the first time! I'm going in!" He pushed open the saloon doors, paused.. slowly walked back out and let the doors shut.  
  
"That.. was odd." Kristin commented as they walked up to Vash.  
  
"What's the matter?" Meryl asked him.  
  
"Nothing.. nothing." Vash said with a very unconvincing smile. He turned slightly and looked away. A dreadful look passed over his face.   
  
"... Stupid?" Kristin questioned. kristin was about to touch his shoulder, when he turned all the way around. He began to run down the street.   
  
The girls blinked in confusion before following him.  
  
"What's up with him?" Kristin asked while running down the street.  
  
"I was about to ask the same question." Meryl commented.   
  
"So was I." Milly said. They all continued to run down the street after Vash who was currently searching the town for something or someone.  
  
'Legato.' kristin thought. She stopped suddenly. 'It was Legato...'  
  
Milly and Meryl stopped.   
  
"What's wrong Miss. Kristin?" Milly questioned, walking back up to kristin. Meryl quickly following her. Meryl turned to Vash, to see if he was still running, put he had also paused to see what was going on.  
  
Kristin stared down at the ground. She narrowed her eyes a little. She could feel Legato.. like he was near by. She held onto that feeling of him. She pretended like she was talking right to him in her mind. She hoped this was how he did that tela.. whatever thing.  
  
-Big Brother?- She questioned. Sending her thoughts out for Legato to catch. Hopefully he was listening.  
  
Vash walked up to them. He could tell by the look on kristin's face she also knew something was up.   
  
'She's trying to contact Legato!' Vash's mind screamed at him. Vash put his hands on her shoulders, tyring to stop Kristin from contacting him. If Legato knew she was here, there was a good chance he was going to take her! He couldn't let kristin get brain washed! Not again! He wouldn't let another person suffer!  
  
-Imouto... Is Vash with you?- Legato's voice questioned in her mind.  
  
"Kristin! Don't answer! Don't let him know!" Vash shouted at Kristin, trying to snap her out of her 'chat' with Legato.  
  
-Why do you want to know? Are you planning on killing him?- Kristin questioned her brother.  
  
-You know why I want to know. Why are you protecting him? You saw that he is a killer.- Legato's voice rang in her mind.   
  
Kristin narrowed her eyes more.  
  
"Vash! What's wrong with her?" Meryl asked, staring at the two. Milly was just as confused.  
  
"Legato. She's contacting him. She has to snap out of it!" Vash said, shaking Kristin again. It seemed no use though. He was starting to have a bit of a panic attack. The longer they held the conversation, the more Kristin was in danger.   
  
"Who is Legato?" Meryl questioned.  
  
"He's a killer. He's working with Knives." Vash said. Even though Meryl was still confused, she didn't question any further. Vash was already in enough of a panic. He didn't need more questions.  
  
-He's not a killer! I spent time with him! The only thing he could kill is his hunger!- Kristin thought back to him.  
  
-That's his trap. He makes you think he's trustworthy... then kills you. He will make you suffer if you stay with him-  
  
-No! I don't believe it! You must be kidding Brother! Please tell me your kidding!-  
  
-I'm not. Why do you care so much about this man? Vash the Stampede?-  
  
-Because.... because.. I Lo- But her thoughts were cut short when she snapped back to reality by Vash. Kristin blinked.... Vash was kissing her!! A heated blush found it's way to her cheek. She back up and punched him in the back of the head.  
  
"PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU!" Kristin said, backing away from him. This heated blush still on her face, but it was a little from anger.   
  
"It worked.." Vash said into the dirt. He quickly straighted himself up. "What did Legato say to you?"  
  
Kristin blinked a few times. "H-how did you know I was talking with Legato?"  
  
"I didn't. Now I do." he said, grinning. Kristin was ready to hit him again. "Wait.. tell me what he said."  
  
A heated blush found it's way to her face. She grabbed her cheeks in an embrassed fashion. 'Oh my god! I nearly told Legato I loved Vash! Gah!'  
  
"Whay are you blushing?" Milly questioned.  
  
"Blushing? Oh no reason!" Kristin said, rubbing her shoulder. A fake smile on her face.  
  
"What did he say?" Vash questioned again.  
  
"He asked me if you were here.. and why I was protecting you.." Kristin said, blushing while looking down at the ground.  
  
"And what did you say?" Vash asked.  
  
"Well, I didn't answer either. I kind of avoided the questions.." Kristin answered.  
  
"Then why are you blsuhing?" Vash asked, poking his index finger into her cheek. He had a raised eyebrow too.  
  
Kristin gave a nervous laugh and rubbed her shoulder again. "Haha.. no reason. no reason at all. Don't you have something to do.. or someone to look for?"  
  
"I know what I needed to know." Vash answered.  
  
"...." kristin looked like she wanted to say something, but decided against it.   
  
Vash suddnely had the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. It felt like someone with cold eyes was looking at him. He suddenly stood up and looked at the windmill.   
  
Kristin blinked and followed his eye line. She looked at the windmill and titled her head. Was there something important about the Windmill? She didn't see anything. When she turned back to Vash he already started to run to the Windmill.   
  
"Huh?" Kristin questioned. She quickly ran after him, but he was way too fast for her. She was left behind. "Wait up!"  
  
Vash either didn't hear her, or didn't want to hear her. He didn't slow down, but instead, he went faster.  
  
'That jerk!' Kristin thought, running as fast as she could to caught up. That didn't last long. She wasn't really good at running as fast as she could for a long time. She had to slow down and stop to catch her breath. She put her hands on her knees and started to try to catch her breath.   
  
"Darn.. you .. stupid..dork!" She said, pantint in between each word. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, before continuing. She used the path way to get to the top.   
  
When she got there, it had taken her awhile. Meryl and Milly were traveling behind only by half a minute, if not less. Kristin stood there, watching as the woman in the coat, disapeared from her original spot and reapeared behind Vash. Kristin blinked. Vash already had his gun arm pointed at her though. Kristin quickly ran up to them.  
  
She heard the woman's gun hit the ground just as she reached Vash. "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND!"  
  
"Hey! I had no choice!" Vash complained to her.  
  
kristin looked over at the woman. her eyes widen. "You're the second Gung-Ho!"  
  
"Yes.. Oh it's you." She said, staring at kristin.  
  
"You know her?" Vash questioned kristin.  
  
"Of course I do! Remember, I stayed with them. She's the coolest person there!" Kristin said, waving her arms for effect. Then she crossed them over her chest. "And what were you doing?"  
  
"I was defending my life!" Vash answered, also waving his arms for effect like Kristin was doing a second ago.  
  
The woman rolled her eyes at them. 'Childern..' She thought to herself. Then, Meryl and Milly caught up to them. Meryl saw the woman's shirt unbuttoned and slapped Vash.  
  
"How dare you pick on a poor defencless woman! You animal!" Meryl shouted at him.  
  
"Oh boy.." Kristin said, stepping away from them and beside the woman.  
  
"My day gets weirder and weirder.." The Woman commented.  
  
"It could only get weirder if a two headed pig suddenly flew by.." Kristin said. They both looked at each other, before cracking up.   
  
The woman shook her head, before narrowing her eyes. Kristin blinked. She was gone. Just like that, the woman was gone.  
  
"Ok.. I'm officaily freaked..." Kristin answered. Then started to looked into the sky.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Vash asked.  
  
"A two headed flying pig." Kristin answered.  
  
*****************************  
  
A weird chapter.. I know. Bad news everyone! I've been banned from the computer for the next week! Well, grounded is more like it... I spent over 250 minutes online yesterday and over 180 minutes on today. It's pretty sad when you're parents start telling you to get a life...   
  
Anyways, I hope you all can forgive me! Maybe I can sneak on the computer and update without them knowing! .. I doubt it.. but I can still try! Wish me luck!  
  
Please review. 


	30. Contest and Vash's Thoughts

PLEASE EVERYONE READ MY OTHER TRIGUN FANFIC VASH THE STAMPEDE JR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And TWO IN THE SAME BOAT!!!!!!!!!  
  
You know what? I went around FF.net for awhile, reading stories and their reviews. Know what I've noticed? In 90% of SI fics, my fanfic was mentioned.. that is strange... I know from the reviews that this story is at an OK popularity.. but dang! It seems most of the people who visit the Trigun part of FF.net have either read or heard of this story.  
  
I never even dreamed that one of my stories would be that popular!   
  
((Also, because for some unknown reason I couldn't upload anything on FF.net for awhile. Sorry for the delay.. ))  
  
********************************  
  
A $$120,000,000,000 couple  
  
********************************  
  
Part 30- Contest and Vash's Thoughts  
  
Vash sat down on a bench. They were still at the windmill. Vash seemed to want to think about something. What, was the question on everyone's mind.  
  
'What should I do? I know the two insurance girls can't come with me anymore. Legato will kill them if they do. I can't risk getting them killed! But what about Kristin? She's already involved with the Gung-Hos'. Is it right to take her with me? Should I leave her with the insurance girls.. or would that also endanger their livies?' Vash thought, chewing on his thumb nail. Well, trying too. he was chewing on the leather that bond his finger.  
  
'Rem... what should I do? What can I do?' Vash thought, looking into the sky.   
  
The soft tune of Rem singing 'Sound life' entered Vash's ear. He closed his eyes and listened to the song. It always soothed Rem and made her happy. It was a beautiful song. He loved to listen to her sing it. Everytime he heard that song, he would think of Rem. That's when something clicked. It wasn't Rem's voice singing the song.  
  
He opened his eyes and stared at Kristin. She was singing it. Well, one verse.   
  
"How was that?" Kristin asked Meryl.  
  
"Good. The next verse is 'So, one the second evening the childern of the pebble join hands and compose a waltz.'" Meryl instructed.  
  
"Ok." kristin nodded happily. She then sung the first verse, followed by the second.   
  
Vash listened. Kristin didn't have the best voice for singing. Ok, not even close. It was better then some atleast and didn't make him cringe. He sighed as he listened to Kristin sing, then Meryl joined in to help her.  
  
Milly was sitting down, listening to them. She had the cheerful smile in place. She apparently liked the song too.   
  
Vash's smile fell away when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He quickly shot out of his seat and turned. Legato and another man was standing there.  
  
Kristin and Meryl stopped their singing and turned to see what Vash was looking at. Kristin could vagually make out two figures. Other then that.. nothing. She squittened to see if that would help. But, it only gave her a headache.  
  
Then, the wind blew. Dust was kicked up and the two figures disappeared. Kristin blinked in surprise.   
  
'Ok.. normal people DON'T do that!' She thought to herself. She turned to Vash. he had a bit of a stressed look on his face. "..."  
  
"Sorry... insurance girls. But.. you can't follow me any more. It's become too dangerous. If I tell you anything more.. it would put you in danger." Vash said.   
  
"We have to follow you! It's our job." Meryl stated.  
  
"It's your job or your life!" Vash said, turning to them. kristin took a step back. He was dead serious right now. "I'm sorry.. but we have to part ways..."  
  
Kristin blinked. Then, Vash gave one of his weird faces to them. "It's been a lot of fun but.. I guess that's all!"  
  
He turned and started to walk away. "Kristin.... stay with the insurance girls for now.. I'll deal with your brother. Girls, look after Kristin for me."  
  
Kristin stared at his back. She wasn't allowed to come? She looked at Meryl and Milly. They seemed to be at a loss as to what to do too. Kristin sighed. Things weren't going to be easy, were they?  
  
*****  
  
One week Later  
  
*****  
  
Kristin sat down in her usual spot. By the window. She also stared out the window. It was calming. While she was recovering, looking out and seeing the sun set was the best part of her day. She loved the colors. You couldn't see those colors everyday. The world was filled with dull colors. Dry and dead colors. The sun set.. was the only thing truely alive.  
  
Kristin leaned her head against the glass. She smiled lightly out the window. 'Listen to me babble on.. I am bored..'   
  
She sighed. The door opened. In stepped Meryl. She was backed from the shopping and set the bags on the table. She turned to Kristin.  
  
"Still mopping about? When are you going to get up and get something done around here?" Meryl complained. She glared at Kristin.  
  
Kristin put up her hands. "I'm sorry Meryl. I'm.. just not really good at .. a lot of things.. What kind of job could I possible get?"   
  
"I don't know! Try something!" Meryl said. Then Milly popped into the conversation.   
  
"Well, what are you skilled at?" She asked, helping Meyrl put away the food. Meryl and Kristin looked at Milly with shocked eyes.  
  
"Milly.. where did you come from?" Meryl questioned her.  
  
".. Why. the Town of-" But Meryl cut Milly off.  
  
"That's not what I meant. Nevermind." She said, giving up already.  
  
"Well.. I guess I'm alright at.... nothing.." Kristin said. She slumped down in defeat.  
  
"Oh Miss. kristin. you have to be good at something." Milly said, smiling cheerfully at her.  
  
Kristin continued her ever lasting boring look out the window, when a sign caught her eye. There was an artist contest. Kristin wasn't a great artist or anything but she could drawl Trigun charactors pretty well. So, why not try? She got up and went to go sign up for the contest.  
  
****At the Contest****  
  
"Ok, there are five contestants. The first round is a Still drawling. Then, a profile. Last, abstract or surreal. The best picture from each round wins that round. If there is a tie, there will be a coin toss to see who wins. Any questioned?" The man stopped in his ramble. Looked around real quick, then spoke again. "Good. now begin!"  
  
Kristin picked out an h5 pencil and sketch pad. The first object was a bowl. Easy enough.... right?  
  
Kristin quickly sketched out the bowl, then the shadows. She filled in most of the paper.. then put her pad down. She was the second to last one done.   
  
After judging.. The guy that finished last, won that round.  
  
Milly and Meryl were in the crowd. They were cheering for Kristin.  
  
"Yah! Go kristin!" Milly cheered.   
  
"Milly.. it's an art contest. You don't have to cheer." Meryl said, a little annoyed at her partner's behavoir.  
  
The next round was up. It was a person. A woman to be exact. She was sitting to the side of them, sitting on a stool. She had a fine dress with flowers printed into it. One of the most colorful dresses Kristin has seen! Kristin stopped staring, then got to work on the picture.  
  
She started out on her face first, using the curves to her advantage. She used a soft lead to drawl the woman's face, then a sharper pencil for her body.   
  
She sighed and put her picture down. "I'm done."  
  
The judge came around. Kristin won that round, barely.   
  
The third round came around. It was a bowl of fruit. Kristin rolled her eyes. 'Figures..'  
  
But she was supposed to make it surreal....   
  
'I'm toast..' Kristin thought to herself as she started to draw. She mind started to wonder to Vash. She wondered how he was doing. Was he facing off with Legato while she sat down and drew?   
  
'If that jerk wanted me to be with him he would have let me come with him!' Kristin thought pressed her pencil harder into the paper. She finally got sick of this and slammed down her paper. "I'm done.."  
  
The judges came over. They stared at the picture for a little while. Then started to talk to each other mumbling things. Kristin turned her head to the crowd. A few people had left. Milly and Meryl were still there.   
  
Milly was happily waving from the crowd to Kristin while Meryl looked like she wanted to kill someone. Kristin gave a weak smile to them. She was about to get up and leave, when the judges decided on who should win.  
  
"The judges have decided! The winner of this contest is... Miss. Bluesummers!" He called out. Kristin jumped out of her seat and started to do the peace sign to the crowd. She couldn't enter her name as 'kristin' because then bounty hunters would try to get her. So, she used her last name.  
  
Kristin happily took the award, while also receiving hot glares from the people who were in the contest with her. Kristin ran to Meryl and Milly, holding up the small cash prize. It was $$50. The beer chugging contest winner got more then that for crying out loud! But.. none of them were going to try for THAT prize...   
  
"I'm so happy for you Miss. Kris-" But Kristin cut Milly off.  
  
"Shhhh! Use my last name! Remember.. the bounty went up. More people are looking for me." Kristin warned her.  
  
"Oops. Sorry! I completely forgot." Milly said.  
  
Kristin gave a big sigh. "I know. It's alright."  
  
"I'm glad you won and finally brought in some money for us to live on." Meryl said, taking the money.  
  
"Huh? But-" Kristin started but Meryl continued.  
  
"You don't think I'd let you keep this money did you? We need it for the bills you know! It's not easy paying for your dinner and room!" Meryl said.  
  
"Ok ok! I get it!" Kristin said, feeling like she shrunk under Meryl's lecture. kristin gave a sigh. She followed both of the Insurance girls back to the hotel. She stared up at the sky.  
  
'I wonder.. if you're alright Vash. I hope you aren't hurt.. ' Kristin thought to herself, before going into the hotel. It was time to go to sleep anyways.  
  
*********  
  
Vash finished unpacking a few of his things. He sighed to himself. He wasn't making too much progress in finding Legato or Knives. He wondered if he would find them soon or if they would find him.  
  
He shivered at the thought. He would have to come to terms with everything. He couldn't keep on running for the rest of his life. He turned to the window and peered out at the two moons that had already started to pop up.   
  
He rested his forehead onto the cool glass of the window and looked into the stars. Fond memories of his life flashed before his eyes. Then.. it slowed down. He, for some strange reason stopped on three girls. The Insurance girls and Kristin. The image in his head, wasn't unlike a picture.   
  
'You three girls keep on popping into my head everytime I blink. Was it right to leave you by yourselves?' Vash wondered. he turned away from the window and stared at the wooden floor.  
  
'Rem.. why does it have to be this way? Is there a reason why I found Legato's sister? Or rather she found me. Is there a reason why I... I... ' Vash started to think before someone knocked on his door.   
  
he stared at the door for a few seconds before walking to it. He opened the door. It was the owner of the hotel.  
  
"Sorry. I just came to see if you were in so i could lock the downstairs doors. Good night." He said, leaving Vash again to his thoughts.  
  
Vash closed the door and plopped down on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling. His eyes closed as he concentraited on Rem. He was surrouned by the white room.. right before he saw nothing but clouds. It looked like he was hovering in the sky in his vision.. but he was on hard ground. He laid back on the ground and waited for Rem.  
  
Rem appeared next to him, sitting down. Her favorite red roses being tossed around her. She smiled down at him with her big brown eyes looking at him.  
  
"Vash.. you're confused about your own feelings aren't you?" Rem asked him with a giggle at the end.  
  
"Yes.. I am Rem. And why do you laugh at me?" Vash asked.  
  
"Because. You've always been one to follow your brain instead of your heart. You depend on logic most of the time. me on the other hand.. i don't think I could live like that. Not following my heart. There are so many things that you haven't realized yet in your life.. unless you go after the one you love.. you could loose her forever." Rem said, looking back into the endless sky.  
  
"I know Rem.. but.. what if.. she doesn't love me back.. or Legato or Knives hurts her? Will it be my fault for not protecting her?" Vash questioned, sitting up.  
  
"I do not know all of that Vash. All I simply know is that.. you love her and from what I can tell... she loves you back." Then Rem poked Vash in the forehead. "And if you don't hurry.. someone else could steal her heart away from you."  
  
"Thanks Rem. You always know what to do." Vash said, smiling at the Rem in his mind.  
  
The vision faded away into nothing. Vash sat up in the bed and stared at the walls. He knew what he had to do... but ..   
  
'Ok. I've decided. I will take care of Legato and Knives.. then I will go after her. I won't let those two hurt her.. not again.. not ever.' Vash thought to himself.  
  
********************  
  
A week Later  
  
********************  
  
"That does it!" kristin said, getting up.  
  
"What do you mean?" The man in front of her asked.  
  
"I can't play cards with you guys anymore. For one thing I don't feel like taking anymore of your money and second, I have to go somewhere." Kristin said, leaving. She only won a little from them, just enough to count as pocket change.  
  
She quickly left the guys behind as she walked to the hotel. She quickly got upstairs with a smirk on her face.  
  
**Two Hours Later**  
  
Meryl and Milly arrived in the hotel room after going outside for a little bit of a rest. Meryl turned to the table. It had a note on it.  
  
Meryl picked it up. She scanned the note, then shrieked! She ran into her room and started to look through a purse.  
  
Milly picked up the note off the ground, then read it outloud.  
  
'Dear Milly and Meryl,  
  
Sorry to give you such short notice on this, but I have to leave. I have to find Vash. I know something is wrong.. but I just don't know what. Hope you girls can find your way home without me! See ya!  
  
Kristin Bluesummers  
  
P.s. Hey Meryl... umm I promise to pay ya back! .. please don't kill me...'  
  
Milly looked up from the note to Meryl. Meryl had a very angry look on her face. Milly blinked at her. "What's wrong Meryl?"  
  
"That little rat! She took half of my money! When I catch up to her..." Meryl started to fumming with anger.  
  
"I'm sure she will pay you back Meryl. Besides.. you did take her prize money.. I think she only took about half of it when she took your money." Milly said, pointing out Meryl taking Kristin's money.  
  
"Well, I paid for everything! So, her money was just to chip in with the bills. Besides, now that she left we have to find her. We practically promised Vash we would take care of her. Besides, it's our job to follow him." Meryl stated, gathering her things.  
  
"That's the spirit Meryl! Let's go Find Miss. Kristin and Mr. Vash!" She said with her cheerful smile.  
  
*****************************  
  
Well, this chapter is longer then usual. Well, it WAS going to be even longer. I decided not to add that bit in til the next chapter. ^_^   
  
Just to let you know, because I got grounded and everything, I've been given time to think about this story. I had an idea for the ending, but it really sucked. Then, I came up with a different idea, but that one also sucked.  
  
So, since I've had time to re-think the whole story I've finally came up with a good ending! And Knives has an evil plan to go along with it! Before when Legato and Knives were talking about the evil plan... I had no idea what their plan would be at the time! Really, even I didn't know! So, know I sat down and thought about it. There is going to be a very cool ending now. Well, action end for the story.. but even after that the story isn't over..  
  
Ok, I'm done with my ramble. Hope you like this chapter! Please review! ((BTW, I'm still grounded but since I wasn't grounded from the computer, just the internet, I had plenty of time to come up with a good chapter. And since my parents aren't home right now.. I'm sneaking on to upload this chapter. hehe... see ya!)) 


	31. The man named Jake

PLEASE EVERYONE READ MY OTHER TRIGUN FANFIC VASH THE STAMPEDE JR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And TWO IN THE SAME BOAT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nova, now.. what fun would that be if she didn't come in contact with.. A LOT of trouble?!  
  
::grins eviliy::   
  
I love giving Kristin trouble. And soon Kitsune too.   
  
Oh and just as a WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
This chapter is MUCH, MUCH darker then the other chapters! MUCH darker! Beware.. this chapter will probably be rated R due to sexual relations. And it's not the good type of sexual relations either, so beware ok?   
  
********************************  
  
A $$120,000,000,000 couple  
  
********************************  
  
Part 31- The man named Jake  
  
"Gahaahaha!" Kristin yelled, trying to keep herself from falling off of the Thomas. Thos things were hard to ride! If you have no idea how she feels, try riding a two legged gaint bird.   
  
Kristin finally got herself to a more stable position on the Thomas. This was after all her first time ever riding one these creatures. It wasn't easy at all though! The saddle helped her to stay on but that's about all it did. The Thomas also didn't like it's new rider apparently. It tried to bite her a few times.  
  
"Come on! Get me to the next town atleast." Kristin asked the Thomas. It growled at her. "Sheesh! I was just asking."  
  
The Thomas slowed down so Kristin wouldn't fall off. Or.. atleast kristin hoped she wouldn't fall off. Thomases weren't stupid animals. Infact, someone once said they have the same brain size as horses. They weren't the smartest animals in the world, but they could sence when something was wrong.  
  
The thomas suddenly stopped. Kristin fell forward, taking the reins with her. She fell infront of the Thomas with her back to it's head. She looked in front of her.  
  
"Why the sudden stop?" She questioned quietly.   
  
The Thomas made a weird sound and backed up, taking Kristin's arm with it.   
  
"Ouch! Stop it." Kristin said, pulling back. She held onto the reins and got to her feet. She dragged the Thomas with her. There was a small culster of rocks ahead. Maybe something was around them that was making the Thomas act this way?  
  
Kristin quickly got on the Thomas. She decided to go around the rocks instead of through them. That would be safer. She made her way a little closer to the Rocks. If Curiousity was a bug, it bit her. She kept eyeing to place, before stearing the Thomas to go there. The Thomas didn't want to go, but Kristin's persistant nudging finally made it go there.  
  
When they got there, kristin could hear voices. She quickly pinned herself against a rock, the Thomas was left behind, safely tied to a rock. Kristin put her hand to her ear, cupping her hand, hoping it would help her hear.   
  
"Boss! What are we going to do? That Vash guy just made his way north of here. I think he's going to new Organ." The man said.  
  
"I don't care where he's going. We're following him! I want that bounty one way or another!" The boss shouted out, almost in a drunkin craze.   
  
Kristin could smell the beer from where she was standing. It made her a bit sick. After getting drunk that one time, she never wanted to do that again!   
  
"We could go after the second highest bounty. That wench, Killer Kristin. She might be easier to caught then Vash." Another man piped up.  
  
"Yeah! Anyone would be easier then Vash!" Someone else shouted.  
  
Kristin was getting very unconfortable around here. What is they spotted her or something? She couldn't help but make a small gulp. She quickly turned around and went back to the Thomas. She could still hear the cheers of the men behind her. She quickly untied the Thomas and got on.  
  
"You were right. We shouldn't have came here." She said silently to the Thomas. The Thomas quickly started an all out run away from the rocks. Kristin continued, thinking she was safe, when she heard the most fearful thing she's heard in a while.  
  
"There she is!" A man shouted from a car. Kristin turned her head back. The men were in a car, chasing her!   
  
"OH CRAP!" Kristin shouted, digging her heals into the sides of the Thomas for him to go faster.   
  
The Thomas couldn't outrun a car! Any idiot would know that! But all kristin was hoping for was for the Thomas to get to the next section of Rocks. If he could last til then, kristin would have a chance! She could loss them in the Rocks ahead. Cars couldn't get in there, but a Thomas could.  
  
The men in the car started firing guns at her. Kristin manged to dodge the ones that can close to her. Only one of them cut her on her cheek. Kristin mumbled a few choice curse words under her breath, before the Thomas safely got into the rocks. The men got out of the car and started to chase her.  
  
The Thomas couldn't go much further then a couple of yards into the rocks. Kristin stopped the Thomas and stood up on the saddle. She climbs onto a rock, then booted the Thomas away. The Thomas continued into the Rocks, while kristin hid ontop of them.  
  
She got as close to the rocks as possible, hoping to hide herself. She could hear the men below, running. They were chasing the Thomas foot prints as she expected from a group of drunk men. But one of them caught on.  
  
"Look guys. The Thomas stopped here for a second. you think she got on the rocks or something?" The man said, some of his words were slured.   
  
"Ok. You two check ontop of the rocks. We will search on the ground." Said one man, who wasn't as drunk as the rest of them.  
  
Kristin quickly moved back in a crawling fashion away from them. She jumped across to another set of rocks and continued to run away from them. Then, the two men got ontop of the rocks.  
  
"There she is!" he shouted, shooting at Kristin.   
  
kristin ran faster, trying to outrun them. Bullets hit the places where her feet just were. She didn't have a gun so how was she supposed to fight back? She jumped down onto the ground when the men started to reload their guns. They wouldn't be able to tell exactly where she was. That gave her a small raise of hope.  
  
'Ok. Let's see what I have.' She thought to herself. She pulled out a brush and eyed it. 'What am I going to do? Brush them to death?!'   
  
She put it away. Then she looked down at her belt. This could be usefull. The men seperated.. so it would help. She took off her belt and waited around a rock bend. A man stepped around it. She covered his mouth and dragged him back. He was so surprised it didn't have time to react. Kristin grabbed his gun and hit him in the back of the head with the butt of it.  
  
The man hit the ground. She quickly took off the man's shirt, then twisted it. She tied the man with his own shirt in a Hog tie. Then she continued. She had a gun. It had a full clip of bullets.  
  
'Ok. Now, try to make all these bullets count.' Kristin thought to herself. She waited. Another man came around the bend. She knocked him out and tied him up as well. Then, she waited again.  
  
After ten minutes she had every guy besides two men and the Boss. Another man came around the bend. Kristin pointed the gun at him.  
  
"Guess I win." Kristin said smirking.  
  
The man dropped his gun.   
  
"No. I win." Said another man. Kristin looked up. The Boss was on the rocks holding at gun pointed at kristin's head!   
  
'Damn! How did I miss him? I thought I could hear when someone was on the rocks.' Kristin thought to herself.  
  
"Now, put the gun down." He ordered.  
  
Kristin dropped the gun with a sigh. She hated when she got captured! It really could ruinin a day! She put her hands up. The man infront of her picked up his gun. He turned around and pointed it at Kristin.  
  
'oh... not bad looking for a bad guy..' Kristin thought to herself. She mentally slapped herself for that one! How could she think a man who was going to probably kill her, was hot?!  
  
The man infront of her was tall. Half a foot taller then her. He had baby blue eyes and brown hair. It was cut into spikes as his bangs, then the rest was tied back. He wore regular western style clothes. A scar was traced across from his high left cheek to his chin. It was a small scar. Probably made from a knife by the looks of it.   
  
Kristin shook her head. She was staring! 'Damn female hormones! I hate you!' Kristin thought to herself. Yep. She was almost back to her regular self again!  
  
The boss was another story. He was a big fat guy with a strange bowl cut hair. He was starting to become bold on the very top of his head. A bushy mustache was in place, covering over his top lip and the sides of his mouth. He smelled of beer and badly needed a bath!  
  
"Take her back to the hiding place for tonight. We will cash her in tomorrow, after I have a bit of 'fun' with her tonight." He said wiht a grin.  
  
The man nodded and pushed Kristin forward. Kristin kept her hands up and walked forward. What a crappy day!   
  
She gave a big sigh before continueing.   
  
***An hour Later***  
  
Kristin was sitting down against a rock. Her hands were tied behind her back and her ankles were tied together. She was wearing baggy jeans and a tank top. A loose, botton down white shirt was over the top. It was unbuttoned.  
  
kristin leaned against the rock. It was only her and that man. The others were taking their sweet time to get here that was for sure!   
  
"What's your name anyways?" Kristin questioned. It was getting boring around here and she wanted something to do.   
  
"Jake." He answered shortly. He started a fire, but always tried to keep an eye on kristin.  
  
"Well, Jake. How much IS my bounty anyways?" Kristin questioned.  
  
"It's almost as much as Vash's. It's $$40 billion." He said.  
  
"Wow! I can't believe it's that much! And to think i didn't do anything wrong..." kristin said, staring up at the sky.  
  
"What do you mean you did nothing wrong?! I was there! I saw you kill my whole town! You and that blue haired man! You both whiped out city after city! How could you say that?!" Jake shouted, grabbing Kristin by the throat.  
  
"I-I.. I didn't do it." Kristin said, choking out the words. 'So.. this man lost his town to Kitsune. No wonder he hates me.'  
  
"I don't believe you." He said shortly, letting go. He walked back to the other side of the fire and sat down.  
  
"...was.. your family in that town?" Kristin asked, looking down at the ground.  
  
"Yes. You killed them all." he answered, staring down at the fire. His voice was on edge and cold.  
  
"I... I'm.. sorry." Kristin answered, tears appearing in her eyes. She couldn't imagine the people she loved dying like that! Then having someone connected to the person who killed them in front of you! How could someone live like that?  
  
"Why are you crying?! You have no right to cry! You're a killer!" He shouted at her. She could tell he was ready to shot her.  
  
Kristin continued to cry. She was scared and felt sorry for this man. "I...I.." kristin couldn't find the words to decribe how she felt. She wanted to tell the man it wasn't her who killed his family! She wanted to explain how Kitsune was the one not her... but she couldn't tell him.   
  
The man.. Jake.. walked over to her. He roughly grabbed her. Then he did something unexpected. He grabbed out a cloth and washed her tears off. He glared at her surprised look.  
  
"The boss doesn't like smugged women." he said cruely. He let her go, but stood there. He hovered over her with his heated glare. It was one of the scarest moments in kristin's life. Looking into the eyes of a man who thought he had nothing else to live for and all he wanted was to kill the single person who did that to him. If you were that person... it was horrible. Kristin was the person he directed his anger to.   
  
She gulped as she looked up at him. Then the boss came to them.  
  
"Jake! Bring her to me." he called out in a drunkin voice.   
  
Jake obeyed his order. He lifted Kristin up by her forearm. He half dragged her to the boss's room. he threw her onto the floor.  
  
Kristin looked up at him with pleading eyes. Jake simply bowed to the boss before leaving the room.  
  
Kristin looked at the boss. He made his way over to her, nearly tripping a few times. Kristin hoped he would pass out. He leaned down and grabbed Kristin by the hair, causing her to scream out.  
  
**  
  
Jake was on the other side of the door. He leaned against the wall and heard her scream out. He didn't so much as flinch at the sound. He thought hearing the person who killed his family in pain would bring pleasure to his ears. He thought hearing that woman cry out in pain just as his heart did so many times would bring a smile to his face. he thought hearing the pleading of her crys just like his mind did for his parents to be alive, would bring ease to his pain.  
  
All this did was make him feel worse. Every scream and cry from that room made his heart cringe and ache. Every slap that was heard felt like it stung his own cheek. The sickening sound of the man inside howl out in pleasure made him feel sick to the core.   
  
He felt like throwing up. This wasn't revenge. This was inhuman. He could have stopped this. He could have saved that woman. He could have freed her from the hellish prison inside of that room. He could have.... but he didn't. He felt worse then a killer now. He had done something much worse then to kill that woman. He had let her be taken by a man she didn't not want.  
  
Why did he allow that to happen? because he thought he would enjoy it. But all it did was sicken him.  
  
At the sound of the man inside passing out, Jake went into the room. The room was dark and no light was shinning. The only sounds from inside were of the man snoring and the woman crying. Jake walked up to her. He couldn't see her at all, but could make out her form from under the sheets. He reached in and picked her up.  
  
He felt warm liquid on his hand but didn't bother with it. He rushed her out of the room and down the hall. He quickly got her into his room. He placed her on the bed and turned on a light. What he saw shocked him.  
  
The woman was mangled and beaten. He could barely make out an old wound that was nearly completely healing, but was spilt open. She was probably shot there.  
  
He could see her swollen cheeks from the beatings and her body was full of freash bruises and cuts. It was a sickening sight to see. She was a fair looking woman when she went into the room... but now she was a broken woman.  
  
His eyes traced all over her body, taking in all the wounds. The one that was bleeding the most was between her legs. His eyes widen. She was a virgin....  
  
He quickly got up to gather some surplises. He was going to fix her and get her out of here so this never happened again. That was the least he could do. No person deserved such a fate that she suffered through. Not even the killer of his parents.  
  
He reached his hand to her forehead to brush a few strands of hair away. He heard her cry at his movement, but conforted her.  
  
"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." He said in a warm voice. She settled back down, too injured to stop him even if she wanted to. He gentley brushed the strands away before working on her wounds. He was going to save her from them. No way was he going to allow her to suffer like that again.  
  
After patching up her wounds, he picked her up. She had passed out, most likely from everything that has happened. He carried her outside, sneaking past a few of the guys who were still up. He rushed to the car and put her in the back seat. He ran to the driver's side and got in. Before he could get away, someone called to him.  
  
"Hey jake! Where are you going?" he questioned.  
  
"I'm going out for a little while." Jake answered back.  
  
"Alright man. Be sure to be back when we collect the bounty!" He called out.  
  
"Don't worry about me." Jake answered back. he started the engine and took off into the night with the sleeping Kristin in the back seat.  
  
*****  
  
'Why? Why did this have to happen? Why did it have to happen to me?' Kristin asked herself. She wasn't a bad person. She was usually a very good person. She cared about others and tried to help out. She had nice friends... why did it happen?   
  
Kristin squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to face the world. She didn't want to do anything every again! She wanted to find a rock to crawl under and die.   
  
'Vash... why didn't you save me? I though you'd always be there for me... I thought that I could depend on you... the moment I needed you most and you weren't there! Why weren't you there?! WHY?!?!'   
  
Kristin started to sob. Everything on her body hurt. Every inch of her skin was crawling. She felt dirty. Down right filthy! Like nothing could ever get her clean.   
  
Warm hands gently rubbed her tears away from her cheeks. The first name that poped in her head.  
  
"Vash-U...." She said gently.   
  
*****  
  
'Vash?!' Jake thought to himself, pulling his hand back like she was on fire or something.   
  
'Did she just call me Vash? As in Vash the Stampede?' Jake questioned himself. He stared down at her bruised face. Her lips were cut and swollen, but he heard it loud and clear. She just called out for Vash.  
  
He sighed. She certainly knew some strange people. He quickly grabbed out a blanket and covered her. He completely forgot about covering her after he cleaned and bandaged her wounds. He could have hit himself for that!   
  
He had drove to the second town. They would look at the first town. They probably thought he turned her in for the bounty. He snorted. Like that matters right now. The first thing he had to do was to get her well enough to walk.   
  
He picked her up, making her cry out in pain. Some people stared at him. He picked her up in the gentlest way he could, closeing the door with his foot. He walked into the Hotel.   
  
He already got a room for them. He walked upstairs and into the room. He set her down on the bed. She clung to his arm, not wanting him to leave.   
  
"Vash-u... stay.." She mumbled in her unpeaceful sleep. He sighed and sat down next to her. He would stay for awhile. Soon he would have to leave her anyways.   
  
*****  
  
'Vash! Vash came for me! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T HE COME SOONER?!' kristin thought. 'Atleast he's here now. He'll protect me from those guys.'   
  
Kristin opened her eyes. Well, eye. Her left eye was swollen shut. Her vison was blurry, but it started to clear. She didn't see the blounde haired, green eyed, goofy man. Insteadt she saw the blue eyed, brown haired, man that let this happen!   
  
She let go of him and backed away from him in fear. Maybe he would do what that other man did to her!  
  
"It's alright. I'm now going to hurt you." He said, getting a glass of water.  
  
Kristin didn't say anything. She just inched away from him and waited to see what he did. Jake handed her a glass of water. He gave her a gentle smile.  
  
"Here." He said, handing her the glass. Kristin sat herself up, jake helped her a little. She took the glass and sipped the water.   
  
Once she was done, Jake took the glass and set it aside.   
  
"I was wondering... why did you call out for Vash?" Jake asked her.  
  
Kristin turned her head away from him. She was tired and she hurt. All she wanted to do was go back to sleep. "go away."  
  
Jake got up and walked to the door. "I'm going out to go get some food. Do you want anything?"  
  
"..Donuts." Kristin answered.  
  
"Alright." Jake said. He walked out the door. He thought asking for Donuts was a weird thing, but he didn't question it. She was tired and if she wanted Donuts, he'd get it for her.   
  
Kristin was left to her own thoughts. She started to sob into her pillow. She wanted Vash! That's all she wanted.   
  
*****  
  
Jake walked out of the hotel and down the road. He felt horrible. He didn't know what to do to help her. All he knew was he would do everything she asked.   
  
He continued down the road until he heard someone shout.  
  
"It's VASH THE STAMPEDE!!"   
  
Jake turned his head and saw a man in a grey shirt and dark pants. His hair was standing up.   
  
'is that him? Vash?' Jake asked himself. 'Maybe... maybe he can help Kristin!'  
  
*****************************  
  
...I know.... it's big change from my usual chapters. This all is leading up to the final chapters. I need Kristin to go through a lot of things before she reached the final chapters. You'll see why. This is all an emotional thing going on I need to have... it's weird... don't ask... just please review and tell me what you think of it.  
  
Sorry it wasn't a more uplifting chapter! Really I am sorry! But, I hope you guys review so I can write the next chapter! 


	32. Jake's Confession

PLEASE EVERYONE READ MY OTHER TRIGUN FANFIC VASH THE STAMPEDE JR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And TWO IN THE SAME BOAT!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'm glad you guys liked it! You wouldn't believe how on nerve I was waiting for all of you to repond to the last chapter! I was holding my breath everytime I got a review!   
  
And to explain one review... she was bleeding mainly ..down there.. because when it's your first time if someone isn't being gentle.. you bleed alot. And the bullet wound was nearly completely healed, so it didn't brake open all the way.   
  
I know all of you are kinda mad because it took so long for me to put up the next chapter. It's been a difficult week for me. Think of everything that could possibly go wrong... and it happened to me this week.   
  
********************************  
  
A $$120,000,000,000 couple  
  
********************************  
  
Part 32- Jake's Confession  
  
Jake stared at the man with the grey shirt on. What if he wasn't Vash the Stampede, but some guy? And worse.. what if he WAS Vash the Stampede and tried to him or something?   
  
Jake gulped. He didn't want to risk his life like this... but he remembered who he was doing this for. He felt strange. Why would he be so nice to someone he thought killed his family?!   
  
'Because.. I can tell in her eyes.. something doesn't add up.' Jake reminded himself. After he had time to think about it all, she didn't act at all like the person who killed his family. There was a chance.. he made a mistake. He let an innocent person suffer. He wasn't that type of person. He had a kind heart. He was one of those people that couldn't wait for someone to get hurt so he could take care of them.   
  
He looked at Vash the Stampede, the man in the grey shirt, with new determination. He was going to find out one way or another if this was Vash the Stampede.  
  
Jake gulped as he made his way over to him. The man turned to him, looking at him with confusion.  
  
"H-hello.. are you really.. umm. Vash the Stampede?" Jake questioned him.  
  
"Yes." Vash answered back, wondering if this man wanted him to do some kind of dirty job for him. Like a kill.  
  
"Well.. I think I have one of your friends.. she's hurt and I wanted you to come with me.." Jake started, not sure how to put this. How can you talk to a person who known to be the most horrible person on the planet and keep your nerve?! Jake felt like running away at that moment. He was concentraiting on stopping his knee from shaking right now.  
  
"A friend of mine? Show me." Vash said in a serious voice.   
  
"Sure.. umm she's over here.." Jake said, turning around. He didn't want to turn his back on him.. but he had too. He gulped and kept on walking. He could hear Vash's steps, so he knew Vash was following him.   
  
Jake quickly made his way into the Hotel and opened the door to let Vash in. Vash quickly walked into the room without a second thought. He looked over to the bed, pausing just for a second before rushing over to her.  
  
Jake watched from the doorway.  
  
"Kristin! KRISTIN! Please wake up." Vash said, grabbing her hand and holding it in his.  
  
Kristin turned her head and smiled when she saw him. "Vash-U!" She partically jumped into his arms. She wrapped her arms around Vash's neck, not caring about her wounds anymore. She sobbed into his coat.  
  
"Kristin.. it's alright. I'm here now." He said, wrapping his arms around her.   
  
"Vash-u.. I went to go.. see you.. and I.. I couldn't find you... and then.. I was chased.." Kristin said, barely able to talk she was crying so much. Her breathing was uneven and in short gasps because she was crying so much. All she wanted to do right now was to hold onto Vash like there was no tomorrow.   
  
"Shhh... it's alright.. it's alright.. just cry it all out. I'm here for you." He said, patting her back.   
  
Jake felt out of place. He wasn't doing any good right now, so he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He was going to go buy something to eat. That's the least he could do right now.  
  
*****  
  
Vash and Jake sat down at a table, while Kristin slept on the bed. Vash kept taking glances at her, wondering if she was alright. He sighed before turning to Jake.  
  
"What happened to her?" Vash asked.  
  
"She... got taken.." Jake said, not looking Vash in the eyes. It was nerve racking having Vash sitting right across from him.  
  
"Taken?" Vash questioned. It took a few seconds to regester in his mind. He glared at the wall and clentched his teeth. What sort of monster would do such a thing?! "Who? Who did it?"  
  
"The Boss of the Sand Hills." Jake answered in a whispering tone. He couldn't stand to talk louder then that.  
  
"I can tell you're a member by your jacket. I've had a few run ins with them. Why did you help her?" Vash asked, wanting to get off the subject.  
  
"My sister was also... taken before. When I heard... everything... I kept thinking of that happening to my sister. How much it killed her whole being. How long it took her not the flinch when other people so much as looked at her. Even if she did kill my family... I couldn't bare to watch something like that happen to another woman." Jake said, not looking.  
  
"Killed your family? Kristin hasn't killed anyone in her whole life!" Vash said in her defence.  
  
"Are you saying, they put a bounty on her for no reason at all?" Jake asked, with a cocked up eyebrow.  
  
"That wasn't her. That was Kitsune. Kitsune looks exactly like her." Vash said. He saw the confused look on Jake's face. "It's a long story. Trust me. It wasn't Kristin."  
  
Jake looked down at the floor. If Vash was telling the truth... he made a huge mistake and let someone innocent have something taken away from her that can never be taken back! He felt everything go numb. His voice was caught. Did he make a mistake?! Could he have gotten it all wrong? Was Vash telling the truth?  
  
Jake stood up and turned to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Vash asked him.  
  
"I.. I can't stay tonight.. I have a few things I need to think over." Jake said, leaving Vash and Kristin alone.  
  
Vash watched Jake leave. He heard the door to the hotel close. Vash sighed. He looked over at Kristin. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He should have never left her! This wouldn't have happened if he didn't leave. He should have taken her with him. She would have been just fine with him.  
  
'Like all those other times she got shot and chased? Yeah. I was a big help back then.' Vash thought to himself. He felt useless. He couldn't protect one of his best friends. No. His best friend. He couldn't protect her at all. She had the worst thing that could possibly happen to her, happen. He wasn't there to protect her.  
  
Vash stared at Kristin for awhile. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He almost felt like... if he did.. somethin would happen to her. That if he took his eyes off of her for even a spilt second, she would die or something.  
  
Kristin stirred in her sleep. She made a muffled cry into her pillow. Vash quickly ran over to her and started to rub her back. He tried to gently push her back asleep. She needed a lot of rest and a few good, peaceful days. That would help her get back to her regular self.  
  
Then... Vash's eyes widen. He just realized something.  
  
"She.. called me by my name.." He whispered to himself. Not only by his name.. but a sort of pet-like name. 'Vash-U. That's weird. She never even called me by my name.. but she now calls me that pet-like name?'  
  
He looked down at her. Kristin suddenly jerked away. She looked fearful for a few seconds, before she realized who was with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.  
  
"I had another nightmare.." She whispered to him.  
  
Vash held her close to him. She needed him now. Since he wasn't there to protect her before.. he was sure as hell going to be there to help her through this! He wasn't going to leave her like that ever again.  
  
*****************************  
  
Sorry about the long wait everyone. I've been working on a few other stories I just posted on the web. I was tring to get atleast two chapters for each one before updating this story. I hope you can understand. Oh, and I hope this chapter explained a bit more for all of you who really didn't get why Jake took care of Kristin. And sorry that it's so short! I really am sorry it's short. I didn't mean for it to be so short either. I just wanted to get this bit out about Jake's feelings and help push Vash and Kristin together a bit more.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	33. Kitsune's Capture

PLEASE EVERYONE READ MY OTHER TRIGUN FANFIC VASH THE STAMPEDE JR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And TWO IN THE SAME BOAT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yes! A whole chapter dedicated to our favorite evil side. Kitsune.   
  
She has a few things she needs to find out. She is pretty smart and not too easy to lie to. So, here's a chapter for her. Don't worry! I promise Vash/Kristin stuff in the next chapter. But you have to read this chapter to understand the rest of the story.  
  
  
  
********************************  
  
A $$120,000,000,000 couple  
  
********************************  
  
Part 33- Kitsune's Capture   
  
Kitsune pulled on her new blue top with baggy jeans. She walked down the cold hallway of the hideout. She knew every twist and turn in these hallways. She was on the look for Legato. She hadn't seen him in a few days and was wondering where he was.  
  
Kitsune walked into the common room where the remaining Gun-ho's were. Midvalley was of course deep in a conversation with a girl on his right. He was about the only person in there!   
  
The man known as the Longshot, was sitting with his legs crossed in a chair. A glass with dark liquid in it, was in his hands. Probably wine of some sort. Wine was Kane's Favorite drink.  
  
Kitsune stalked into the room. She had an air of authority. She demanded attention most of the time, but right now all she wanted to do was to talk with Legato. She had been having nightmares that made her go on edge.  
  
They were horrible nightmares. Ones where, a man was forcing himself on her. Another was a strange one to figure out. It would start as soon as the other one was finished. It was a bright light. But, it didn't make her cringe at the brightness or anything. She was standing in a room. No. It wasn't a room. It was like, she was inside one of the plant bulbs.   
  
She shivered inwards. That one creeped her out! She didn't realize she had been staring off into space until Midvalley's voice brought her back.  
  
"Hey Kitsune. You going to stand there all day, or come sit down?" He questioned.  
  
Kitsune snapped back into reality. She glared at him. "I'm not going to lower myself to your whores."  
  
"Oh.. someone is touchy today. What? Did you get out on the wrong side of Legato's bed dismorning?" Midvalley said in his calm voice.  
  
"Don't you know what a room is?" Kitsune questioned. Midvalley glared at her, then slightly nodded. "Good. THEN GET ONE, YOU FRICKING WANNABE PIMP!"   
  
"Seesh. What crawled up your ass and died?" Midvalley questioned, ignoring the girls on his arms. They were currently trying to make out with him.  
  
"Unless you want your horn shoved up your ass, stay out of my business." Kitsune snapped back. She really wasn't in the mood to take anything from Midvalley. Everyday it was like this. Midvalley and her would fight like this, Legato would come in and settle the fight. Then, Midvalley and her would go into a glaring contest out of the corner of their eyes.  
  
But this time... Legato didn't come into the room. It made Kitsune even more on edge. She knew something was happening to her otherside that would effect her.  
  
'Damn goody-goody. She can't keep herself out of trouble can she? How in the world she lasted this long I will never know!' Kitsune thought to herself.  
  
"You're doing it again." Midvalley said.  
  
"Doing what?" Kitsune snapped at him.  
  
"Staring off into Space." Midvalley said like he was telling her, what drink he wanted.  
  
"Midvalley, if you don't stop poking your nose into my business, I will make sure you live the rest of your life thinking you're a three year old girl!" Kitsune said to him.  
  
"...You can do that?" Midvalley questioned. He knew Kitsune had mental powers that could make people think different things. She could possible change someone's personality too.  
  
"You want to be my test subject?" Kitsune asked with an evil smile.  
  
"No." Midvalley said, turning to the girls.   
  
Kitsune smiled to herself, and walked over to the bar. She sat down at the bar and waited for Legato. Surely, he would be coming into the room soon. He couldn't be out on an assignment for this long. Can he?  
  
Kitsune sighed to herself. She was really starting to hate being around here. She also really hated not being informed of where Legato was.   
  
She knew something was going on, that no one wanted her to know about. This would only take a little while before she knew what was going on though. Kitsune opened her mind to the world. She was going to search for Legato's mind waves. Then she would yell at him for not telling he what was going on.  
  
Kitsune searched everywhere for him within the range she had. She searched around the building one more time just to make sure, when something knitted at her mind. She pulled at it to figure out what it was. It was Legato! She find him.  
  
She also let herself sigh in releif, but chocked it back down. She connected with Legato's mind.  
  
-Legato?-  
  
-Kitsune. Why are you linking with my mind? Is something wrong?-  
  
-No. Well, really yes! You jerk! Where the living hell have you been?-  
  
-You sound like a mother.-  
  
-Don't change the subject.- Kitsune mentally glared at him.  
  
-Fine. I was with the Master. We are going over some plans. I need you to go down to the plant's main front. I have something I need to show you.-  
  
-I'll be there in about 5 minutes-  
  
-Good. I'll be waiting for your arrivail-  
  
Kitsune happily got out of the stool and started to make her way to the door.  
  
"Who put the spring in your step?" Midvalley questioned.  
  
"As I have told you many times before," MidValley and Kitsune finished with,"It's none of your business."  
  
"I know. I know." Midvalley said.  
  
Kitsune walked out of the room. She walked down the hallways and went down the stairs. She came to the room with the sign that said, "Keep out." Kitsune ignored the sign completely and walked into the room.  
  
As she walked in, she took in a sight. It was another large power bulb. It was next to the one their Master was in. She walked up towards the bulb.  
  
"Wonderful. Isn't it?" Legato's voice said.  
  
"Yes. What is it for?" Kitsune questioned. Before she knew what happened, Legato pinned her against the bulb's surface.  
  
"For you." He answered.  
  
"For me?" Kitsune questioned.  
  
"Yes." Knives' voice said. Kitsune turned her head in the direction of Knives. "Didn't you know? When you were young, both you and Legato here were subjected to experiments. You didn't think Legato's blue hair and mental abilities were normal did you?"  
  
Kitsune stayed quiet. It was the best thing to do in her current position.  
  
"Of cource, they placed some DNA of plants into both Legato's and your blood. It was strong when you were childern, but now that you are getting older, it is starting desolve into your spider blood. But, you have enough to work for my plan." Knives said. The Plant Bulb started to pulse, like a heartbeat now. Glowing on every beat. "You and your other self will be placed in this. Outside of the bulb, Legato can control it so that, he can activate every other plant on this planet. The Plants will then give out a pulse of electronic static, killing all the vermin humans within 200 iles of the plants."  
  
"That would kill off about 70% of the human population." Kitsune said outloud.  
  
"Yes. It would. Then, Legato will destory the rest. The Plants won't be effected at all by this. Vash, will alsp be able to escape that blast. Because of Legato's plant DNA and his left arm, he will also escape the blast." Knives explained for inside the bulb.  
  
Kitsune resisted the urge to roll her eyes. 'Why do the bad guys give out their evil plans without a second thought?'  
  
Legato pressed against Kitsune. Kitsune's body started to feel like it was being warmed up, like she was in an oven or something. She felt herself drifting intside of the bulb. With each pulse, she would be pulled in even more.  
  
"Legato! How could you?" Kitsune asked him. Half of her was inside the bulb already.  
  
"It is the Master's orders." Legato said simply. He pushed her all the way into the bulb.  
  
Kitsune fell into the Bulb. She laid on the 'floor'. She stared up at the top of the bulb. Everything was white and glowing. She couldn't see the outside at all. She doubted that they could see her unless they had some type of camera inside of here.   
  
She sat up and looked around. "Crap!"  
  
She pulled her knees to her chest and sat there. 'This bites, big time! I can't believe I allowed myself to become as weak as my other part.'  
  
Kitsune sighed. There was only one way out of this mess... and that was Vash. As much as she hated to admit it, Vash was her only hope out of here.   
  
'Dammit! I need some f*&king help!' Kitsune thought to herself. She wondered if she could talk through her mind to someone. Maybe someone would help her out?  
  
-Hey! Anyone hear me?-  
  
*****  
  
Kristin let go of Vash. She stared at him. "Vash-u?"  
  
Vash tilted his head slightly. "Yes?"  
  
"Why do you put up with me?" Kristin asked him.  
  
Vash was taken aback by that questioned. He never really wondered why he put up with her. It was just out of habbit that he took everything she did to him in stride. Maybe it was too much of a habbit, he didn't even know why he did? So, he answered with the first thing that he thought of.  
  
"Because. I care about you." He answered, surprising himself as well as Kristin.  
  
Kristin didn't have anything she could possible say to him. She didn't feel like she deserved Vash's kindness. Then, she felt some prickle in her mind. She stiffened a bit. Someone was tring to talk to her mentally.  
  
-Hello?- Kristin asked.  
  
-Finally! What the hell were you doing? I've been tring to talk to you for the past five minutes!- Kitsune's voice rang clear as day through Kristin's mind.  
  
"Who is it? Is it Legato?" Vash asked, knowing she was talking with someone.  
  
Kristin shoke her head. "No. It's Kitsune."  
  
-What do you want?-  
  
-Gee.. you almost sounded like you cared.-  
  
-Get to the point-  
  
-Fine snappy. Look. Knives and Legato are planning something. They want to trap you and me in a bulb so the Plants of Gunsmoke will kill off all humans within 200 iles of the plants.-  
  
-That wasn't in the anime!- Kristin suddenly thought. She had no idea where that thought came from. What was an anime?  
  
-I know! Well, we weren't in the anime either and here we are! Look. It's not that I want to help out these people and save things.. but I want OUT of this Bulb!-  
  
-I see. Where are you?-  
  
-Take a wild, Freaking guess!-  
  
-Alright, alright! I'll try to help you out as long as you promise me something.-  
  
-What's that?-  
  
-That you won't try to kill anyone ever again.-  
  
-WHAT!?-  
  
-Promise.- Kristin's voice said soildly.  
  
-Alright. I promise dammit. Now, get me out of here!-  
  
Kristin nodded. She looked at Vash. "I .. I have to go somewhere."  
  
"I'm coming with you." Vash said.  
  
"No! It's too dange-" But Kristin was cut off.  
  
"I'm not leaving you ever again." Vash said, looking her in the eyes.  
  
Kristin looked back at him. She softly smiled. No matter how complicated everything seemed to her, Vash would always make it simple. Kristin nodded.  
  
"Alright." She hugged him. She didn't want this moment to end. Even though, everything was hurting on her body... she now had something to save and someone to help her. It made her feel important. Like she was needed. Completely different then what she felt a few moments ago.  
  
Vash looked down at the top of Kristin's head.   
  
'How... How could I let you weasel your way into my heart like this? I promised myself I would never truely love again....' Vash thought, smiling down at her. He was going to protect this girl. His girl.  
  
*****************************  
  
I know. The whole Kristin recovering from her experience like that is unbelievible. Well, she's not really recovered. She wants to do something to get her mind off of what happened. What better then to try to save man-kind to get your mind off your problems?!?!   
  
Yeah. It's a stupid thing. But.. just please go along with it.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	34. Time to plan

PLEASE EVERYONE READ MY OTHER TRIGUN FANFIC VASH THE STAMPEDE JR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And TWO IN THE SAME BOAT!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
********************************  
  
A $$120,000,000,000 couple  
  
********************************  
  
Part 34- Time to plan  
  
Vash gathered the few things both he and Kristin owned. Most of Kristin's stuff was left behind. Vash quickly slung the over-stuffed bag over his shoulder, before going to her. He helped her to her feet.  
  
"Do you think you can walk be yourself?" Vash questioned her.  
  
Kristin took a few steps by herself, only to trip oner a floor board. Vash leaned in to help her.  
  
"Do you want me to carry you?" Vash questioned.  
  
"No. You have enough things to do without carring me around. I just have to get my legs moving again. I'll be fine." Kristin said, brushing off the pinch of pain.  
  
She pushed herself off the ground and continued walking. Vash had to take his hat off to her. She was pretty strong willed to do that.  
  
Before Kristin reached the door, the knob turned. Jake walked into the room.  
  
"Umm Hi. Oh. You're up. That's good." Jake said, trying to keep a hint of a cheery voice.  
  
"Hey. Yeah. I'm up." Kristin answered back.  
  
"Well, are you two leaving already?" Jake questioned, not looking either Vash nor Kristin in the eye.  
  
"We were about to leave. You want to come with us?" Kristin asked him with a smile. But it only reached the corners of her lips.  
  
"No. I don't think I could handle the stuff you guys do. I'm going to stay in this town and help those who lost their familes get back on their feet." Jake answered with a smile.  
  
"That's good news!" Vash said, grinning at the smaller man.  
  
"Thanks. I thought that,.. since I did some bads things in my past, I could help make those up by helping other people. It sounds kind of corny, doesn't it?" Jake questioned.  
  
"A little." Kristin admitted. Vash nudged her.  
  
"No. It doesn't sound corny. Good luck with everything." Vash said, before walking out of the room.  
  
Kristin looked at Jake and her finally looked her in the eyes. "Jake. Thank you. For all your help." Then, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before walking out of the room.  
  
Jake's hand rested on his cheek for awhile. 'I'm glad I met those two.' He thought to himself.  
  
Vash and Kristin hitched a ride on a bus. Kristin filled Vash in of what was going on.   
  
"That's horrible." Vash said in all serious. "I knew Knives was planning something.. but I never thought of anything like this."  
  
"I know. It gets worse." Kristin said.  
  
"And how could it get any worse?" Vash questioned.  
  
"Not only is Legato blocking our way into the place, but some of the Gung Ho's. We are going to need a lot of help." Kristin said with a sigh.  
  
"Then why didn't you call us?" Said a familar male voice. Kristin and Vash turned around. Wolfwood was sitting right behind them! How could both of them missed him?  
  
Meryl and Milly were sitting across from us.   
  
"How?" Kristin asked, looking at them all.  
  
"We followed Vash for a little while. When we saw him get on the bus with you, we figured it would be a good time to show up." Meryl answered.  
  
"Wow. Do you guys know what's been going on?" Kristin questioned.  
  
They all nodded. "We heard you telling him." Wolfwood said, pulling out a ciggerette.  
  
"I don't know who this Knives person is, but I'll do what I can if it will protect the people of this planet." Meryl said, with a firm belief in her voice.  
  
"I agree with Meryl. I'll do my best to help you out." Milly said, nodding towards Kristin.  
  
"I guess it's all settled. We're going to fight Knives once and for all." Wolfwood said, taking a drag of his cig.  
  
Kristin sat back in her seat. She couldn't believe she was lucky enough to have friends like these people! They were going to risk their lives! For the first time in a long time, she felt truely happy.  
  
*****  
  
Kistune paced around in the bulb. Why did it have to be her and her other half in here? Why couldn't Knives power this stupid thing?  
  
-You know, we can hear your thoughts.-  
  
-Shut the hell up Legato! I swear, when I get out of here I'm going to kill you!-  
  
-But, I thought with your promise to your other half, you weren't going to kill anymore?-  
  
-Who ever said I was telling the truth? .... you heard that?-  
  
-Of course.-  
  
-You both are nothing more then a pair of bastards you know that?-  
  
-But, I am talking to you so you know the answer to your question. Master isn't powering the bulb because it would kill him. It sucks out all your power. That's why you two girls are going in there. It will kill you both.-  
  
-This is why I hate men.- Kitsune had enough mental power to tune him out. He got the picture that she didn't want to talk with him and just left her alone. Kitsune was close to pulling out her own hair.  
  
She was so bored! She sat down in the bulb and played around with her thoughts for awhile. Nothing good really surfaced. Ever since she got here, she had been lied to, betrayed and now stuck in a bulb. Great things always came her way huh?  
  
She sighed. She had to talk to someone, but how would she do that without Knives or Legato hearing? She thought for a while. If she contacted someone every close to her position, there was a chance that Knives and Legato wouldn't really notice. Just her luck that they would too.  
  
'But, who would I want to talk to that is close by?' She thought to herself. She would settle for just about anyone at this point. ...Midvalley.  
  
Kitsune smirked. She could always bother Midvalley. What better fun? She expanded her mind for a few seconds, finding Midvalley's mind with her own. She connect right to him, always aware if Knives or Legato caught her in the act. She completely connected to his mind.  
  
-Hey. Hornfreak.-  
  
-Dammit Kitsune! Why do you always have to bother me at the wrong moments?-  
  
-It's my job. Anyway, guess what Legato and Knives are doing?-  
  
-....I don't want to know, nor do I care.-  
  
-Come on. I know you do...-  
  
-Dammit. Fine. What are they doing?-  
  
-Well, I'm stuck in a bulb, Legato is at some kind of controls and Knives is VERY close to smiling. I'll give you two guesses.-  
  
-...-  
  
-...-  
  
-...You're stuck in a bulb?-  
  
-Yep.-  
  
-WAHHAHAHAHAHA! Serves you right!-  
  
-Aw! Shut the hell up you ass! You feel like getting up and helping me out here?-  
  
-Why should I?-  
  
-I don't know... maybe because, THIS THING IS GOING TO KILL ME!-  
  
-Kill you? Finally, someone does it.-  
  
-...I heard that you mother f-  
  
-Hey now. I was only joking. Even if you are an annyoing, good for nothing, slob, stubborn as hell-  
  
-Ok, Ok I get the picture.-  
  
-Ok, I still don't want you dead. But,-  
  
-Why is there always a but?-  
  
-But.- He continued like Kitsune didn't even say anything to him. -I will not help you out of there.-  
  
-And why not?-  
  
-Because, it's the Master's wish and I will not go against it. Simple as that.-  
  
-I really hate all you guys and this master crap, you know that?- Kitsune killed off the conection between her and Midvalley. There was no way he was going to go against Legato. Kitsune should have known better then that. She pulled her knees to her chest and sighed.  
  
'Why does all this bad stuff happen to me? Sure. I killed a bunch of people, but do I really deserve this?' Kitsune questioned. 'Don't answer that.'  
  
Kitsune got up and started to pace in the bulb again. Nothing was happening. Well, that she knew of. But, even though she was in there for a long time, she never felt the urge to eat, drink or even go to the bathroom! It finally struck her. She didn't need anything. Was she even breathing right now?!  
  
She checked to see if she was breathing. To her surprise, she wasn't! It seemed as if the bulb was taking care of her. If only the bulb knew that she didn't want to be here, then it would surely let her out... right?  
  
Kitsune ran to the side of the bulb. She started pounding on it. She opened her mouth to talk, but nothing came out. She narrowed her eyes. 'Dammit! This stuff is really starting to get old. Let me out of here!'  
  
The bulb seemed to want to comply to the girl's demands, but then it seemed to ignore her commands.  
  
'Damn Knives. He probably told the plant that I have to stay in here for my own good or something.' Kitsune thought to herself. She knew all about Plants. That was one of the things she had to learn while staying with the Gung-ho's. Plants were very smart and completely made out of energy in the inside of the bulb. They could form physical bodies if they wished to. That's how Knives and Vash came to be.   
  
Kitsune sulked against the side of the glass. She couldn't see the outside at all. It was just an off-white, maybe yellow glass and that's it. That's all she could see. She wondered if Knives could see outside of his bulb.  
  
Kitsune nearly smashed her head against the glass. How bored do you have to be, to wonder if your phyco-pathic capture can see out of the glass he's in?   
  
'If someone doesn't come soon, I'll go crazy in here!'  
  
*****************************  
  
Everyone, even if the chapters get out a little slower then usual or this story isn't updated in awhile, doesn't mean I quit it. I WILL finish this story no matter what!  
  
Guess what? I'm going on a cruise! Yep. So, I'm going ot be gone for awhile. Then, once I get back, I only have a day before I go back to school. Bummer huh?   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	35. The surprise

PLEASE EVERYONE READ MY OTHER TRIGUN FANFIC VASH THE STAMPEDE JR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And TWO IN THE SAME BOAT!!!!!!!!!  
  
SORRY EVERYONE! I've been away for awhile, then school started. I haven't had much time to write. I hope you all will forgive me for that!  
  
  
  
********************************  
  
A $$120,000,000,000 couple  
  
********************************  
  
Part 35- The surprise  
  
Night had fallen. Shadows crept along the side of a Plant.   
  
"The door is up ahead." Whispered Kristin to Vash. He nodded.   
  
Vash was leading, followed by Kristin. After that was Meryl and Milly. Lastly, Wolfwood brung up the rear. He was there in case of any sudden attacks from behind happened.   
  
They all rounded a corner. Vash spotted the door. He quickly checked around to see if anyone was around him. No one seemed to be around anywhere. He knew there was a trap set for them. he just didn't know what. He narrowed his eyes a little before running to the door as silently as he could. He quickly opened the door and peered inside. No one was inside either.   
  
He waved them all over. They came as quickly and silently as he did. They all piled up inside of the place and shut the door. Just as they did, the lights turned on.   
  
"Welcome Vash the Stampede and company." Said a voice. It was Legato.  
  
Vash narrowed his eyes and had his hand hover over his Colt. "So. You were waiting for us."  
  
"My Master has instructed that each of you must defeat the whole Gung ho Guns and myself, before you can reach him. He is five floors above where you all are. On each level, there will be two Gung Ho Guns." Legato explained.  
  
"Sounds fair." Vash answered. He looked over at Wolfwood. "You ready for some action?"  
  
"As always." Wolfwood answered back, patting his cross punisher.  
  
"Do you two always act so calm?" Kristin questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Vash blinked. "Ummm yeah?"  
  
Kristin sighed and looked over at the girls, who were concentraiting on what to do next.   
  
Just then, they heard a gun shot. "EVeryone! Take cover!" Vash shouted.  
  
He dragged kristin into a safe spot and nearly threw he down. Shots were ringing out from everywhere. Vash looked over to see Meryl and Milly hiding behind some equipment. They were safe for the time. Wolfwood had just protected himself by his cross.   
  
"Can't you just fire back?" kristin questioned him.  
  
"No. I can't pin point where he is." Vash answered, hearing another shot being fired.  
  
"WHy not?" Kristin questioned, ducking down lower.  
  
"Because. The sound echos in here. If the fight was outside, I could find him easier." Vash answered. The bullets had stopped. Vash could hear someone reloading. "Stay here." He instructed.  
  
He quickly ran out from his cover and closer to the far wall. When it clicked, he knew the person finished reloading their gun. He quickly dived behind some sort of piping.  
  
Vash looked over at Wolfwood. They seemed to be thinking the same thing. Wolfwood nodded and pulled a gun from his cross. He fired across to the back wall.  
  
Bullets rang out from the other side of the room at Wolfwood. Vash watched closely. His eye widen. He knew where the person was!  
  
He waited til the person ran out of bullets again. He stood up and fired two shots at the person. He heard the man's grunt from being shot and then the gun falling to the ground. He quickly ran over to the fallen person.  
  
Everyone followed him. Vash checked on the person, making sure he didn't hit the person in a way that would kill him.  
  
"Kane.." Kristin whispered.  
  
"Who?" Meryl questioned her.  
  
"Kane the Long Shot. He's one of the Gung Ho's. Best sniper they have." Kristin answered. Then, the ground started to shake. Kristin's eyes widen in reconization. "Uh oh.."  
  
"Why uh oh?" Vash questioned, getting a bit nervous.   
  
"The guy with the nine lives!" Kristin shouted, ducking behind wolfwood for protection.  
  
"Guy with nine lives?" Vash questioned. Then, a huge man that could easily be called a gaint, stepped into the light-filled room. Everyone's bottome jaw fell open! He was huge!  
  
"I got this one Vash. You take the girls up ahead." Wolfwood said to him.  
  
"You sure Wolfwood?" Vash questioned. Wolfwood gave him a nod.   
  
They all followed his answer, and left to go higher up. They ran up the stairs and onto the next level, where a Spike placed itself into the wall next to Vash's head. They quickly ducked behind objects in the room.  
  
"I've been waiting for you, Vash the Stampede." Said a voice. Kristin knew who it was.  
  
She turned to Vash. "It's E.G. Mine! He has this weird shell-like object on his sides that shoot spikes from it."  
  
Vash nodded. Now he knew what he was against atleast. He quickly jumped out from his cover and rolled on the ground. The spikes followed him, nearly cutting him, but only hitting the ends of his coat.  
  
Vash turned to E.G. Mine. He knew he could take this person, but who else was on thin level? It could be anyone!   
  
Vash couldn't see anyone else in the room at the present time. He focused his attention onto E.G. Mine.  
  
"So, you little chicken Sh*t. Let's begin." he said to vash, through his mask. He pulled on the strings on his fingers. Spikes loaded themselves into the holes on his shell-like armor. He Pulled them even tighter, making the spikes fly at Vash.   
  
Kristin only blinked, but Vash was standing next to E.G. Mine with his gun to the man's throat. The spikes landed into the wall, only a spilt second after Kristin blinked. Her jaw fell slightly.  
  
"Wow..." She said quietly. Meryl tapped her on the shoulder. She gave Kristin the thumbs up. Kristin smiled at her.   
  
"I hate to admit it, but Vash is a really good gunman." Meryl said. Milly placed her hand on Meryl's shoulder.  
  
"I think Mr. Vash is one of the best Gunmen on the planet." She said, happily to her two compainons.   
  
They turned to look at Vash. He gritted his teeth, before jumping to the side. A huge blast on engery, or something like it peirced through the spot Vash was just standing in. They all turned their attention.  
  
"Reida the Blade!" Kristin said, standing up from her cover. "Vash! He's a great swordsmen and has a lot of tricks up his sleeve! Watch out!"   
  
Vash nodded, taking in the information Kristin just gave him. E.G. Mine was about to say something, when the two halves of his shell, fell off. The broken strings still dangling on his fingers.  
  
"Huh? What happened?" He questioned.  
  
"Simple. This man moved out of the way of the spikes. But before doing so, cut your strings with two bullets. You were no match for him." Reida said to him, before plunging his sword through E.G. Mine.  
  
Kristin felt like fainting. That was just plain gross! She hid back behind the cover. Meryl waved a hand over Kristin's face.  
  
"You alright?" She questioned.  
  
"I..I'm fine." Kristin answered back. She looked over at Vash again, who seemed to be pissed at this man. He brought up his gun to fire, when Reida used another energy blast at Vash, kicking up some dirt off the floor into the air. Vash dived out of the way. He poped up and fired at the man. He hit Reida in the hand with his bullet.   
  
Reida dropped his blade. He covered his other hand with the wounded one. Vash turned to his friends.  
  
"Come on!" He called. Meryl, Milly and Kristin all got up. They quickly followed Vash up the stairs.   
  
******  
  
Wolfwood fired all of his bullets at the gaint man. It was no use! Wolfwood dropped his cig. from his mouth and stepped on it.  
  
"So. It comes to this." He said. He pulled up his cross and rested part of it on his hip. He aimed the long bottom at the gaint man. He pulled the trigger. A huge missel launched out of the end of the cross. It flew right at the gaint man.  
  
The Gaint man just stayed put. The explotion from the missel, pushed Wolfwood back a little. He cursed to himself.  
  
'I shouldn't have used it so close to myself.' He thought. He knew better. He sighed and turned to the stairs. "Atleast that's over."  
  
Then, a noise happened behind him. He turned around. His jaw fell open. The man was still standing! Minus a left arm and shoulder.  
  
"H..How?" Wolfwood questioned. Then, he saw the sparks from wires. "So. You really do have nine lives. Well, they're about used up." He aimed his cross at the man again. He fired again.   
  
The missel hit on target this time. It blew up the upper half of the man. Wolfwood pulled out a cig. and lite it. He threw the burnt match on the ground, after shaking it out. He took a deep drag from his cig before turning back to the stairs.   
  
Another noise happened behind him. He turned and the legs were coming after him! He turned just in time to see a foot come right at his head.  
  
****  
  
Vash and the others took a bit of a breather on the stairs before reaching the next one. Vash looked around the weird area. It was covered with steal walls. Poles were scattered on half of the room. Vash motioned for the girls to get behind him. They all silently went back to take cover.   
  
Kristin was chewing on the inside of her cheeks. This was her new habbit now. She was so nervous. Something about this room gave her the chills.   
  
That's when sudden movement caught her eye. She turned. Vash was also looking that way. There was a man, who looked like he was stuck to one of the poles. He had a drill-like shell covering the front of him.   
  
"Do you know who he is Kristin?" Vash questioned.  
  
"No. I never saw him." Kristin answered back. She stared intently at the man. He didn't take any time on explaining who he was, or talking. He just 'jumped' from his position and went right at Vash! Vash fired at the shell, but the bullets were deflected!   
  
Vash didn't have time to get his whole body out of the way. He turned to the side, making the drill hit his left shoulder. It went just deeper then grazing. Vash backed up and watched as the man 'jumped' onto another pole.   
  
Vash glared. 'I'm going to have trouble with this man. And there is another person in the room. I hope Wolfwood gets here soon.'   
  
*****************************  
  
  
  
I completely forgot most of the Gung-Ho's names! Sorry! I know they are probably spelled wrong. Please, when you guys review, leave me the names of the people. Thank you!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	36. Kristin Complete

PLEASE EVERYONE READ MY OTHER TRIGUN FANFIC VASH THE STAMPEDE JR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And TWO IN THE SAME BOAT!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
********************************  
  
A $$120,000,000,000 couple  
  
********************************  
  
Part 36- Kristin Complete  
  
Vash coughed as he rested against the wall. The man, known as Hoppered the Gauntlet, was still 'chasing' Vash around the room. Every once in awhile, Vash would be nipped by the huge shell armor, leaving his coat in shredds.   
  
"I.. can't.. keep.. up.." Vash said between his breathes. He looked up only to see Gauntlet coming right at his head! Vash quickly dodged out of the way, rolling on his shoulder.   
  
"We have to do something." Meryl said.   
  
"But what can we do Meryl?" Milly questioned to her friend.  
  
"I don't know..." Meryl answered back, still starring at the two men fighting. They seemed to be in a cat and mouse short of fighting right now. Vash was the mouse.  
  
"I know." Kristin piped in. They both turned to her.  
  
"What?" Meryl questioned.  
  
"Well, you're better with a gun then me, why don't you shoot the guy?" Kristin questioned.  
  
"You saw how Vash's bullets just bounced off his shell. What can my guns do?" Meryl questioned.  
  
"Well, Vash has been hitting the frount of the shell. Why don't you hit the side or back?" Kristin questioned.  
  
Meryl snapped her fingers. "Why didn't I think of that?" She pulled out one of her guns and aimed it at the man. He was currently attached to the wall, talking like he already won the fight to Vash. Meryl fired, hitting the side of the man. His shell fell off from the frount.  
  
Vash pointed his colt to the man and fired. Vash, didn't hit the man but rather a pole behind him. The pole came down, hitting the man on the head, knocking him out.  
  
He turned to his three friends with a smile. "Thanks."  
  
"Welcome." They all answered back. Then, the lights flickered again.   
  
"I'm very surprised you've gotten this far, Vash the Stampede." Said the voice.   
  
"Who are you?" Vash questioned into the hollow room.   
  
"I'm Leonof the Puppetmaster. I'm here to kill you." He answered with a slight chuckle.  
  
"Vash! It's pointless to attack his puppets! You have to find him!" Kristin shouted out.   
  
"Very cleaver girl!" He prounced to the room. "But, you will never be able to find me."   
  
"We'll see about that." Vash said to the voice, when atleast 20 'puppets' came out of the shadows to 'greet' them.  
  
"This is bad." Meryl commented.  
  
******  
  
Wolfwood quickly ran up the stairs to the next level. He was reluctant to mention it, but he was worried about that Needle-Noggin'. He knew the girls would be safe, but who knew what would happen to him? Wolfwood eyed his slumped left arm.  
  
'I took a lot of damage back there. I hope I can still be of some use.' He thought to himself. His left arm had pretty much been crushed by Gray the Ninelives. Wolfwood sighed. Such as the life he leaded.  
  
He quickly came into the next room, fully expectiong Vash to still be fighting, but only found a blacked-out man on the ground. Caine, the longshot. Wolfwood ignored the man and continued up the stairs. That's when he heard sometype of weird chanting.   
  
'Well. Might as well.' He thought to himself. He walked down the hallway instead of going up the stairs to the next room.   
  
He reached a metal door, that had 'Keep Out' on it. He pushed the door open slightly, just enough to peak in. He saw a man hunched over, looking into some red jem. It was on strings that were attached to his fingers. An open suit case laying next to him.  
  
"Well, Well, Well. Leonof the Puppetmaster." Wolfwood said, holding his gun. A Cig. dangling out of his mouth, looking like it would fall out in any moment.   
  
The man turned with wide eyed behind the strange shades.  
  
*****  
  
Vash was busy tring to shoot all the puppets, while Milly and Meryl tired to help out. Kristin was leaning against the wall, feeling completely helpless at that moment.  
  
'Why can't I do anything to help out? Why?' She questioned herself. As she said before, she hated being helpless. Helpless meant weak. And weak was something she didn't want to be. Nor, had she ever considered herself a weak person.  
  
She watched as Vash took care of each puppet, one by one. Then more would come to take their place.   
  
'Come on Vash! You can do it!' Kristin thought to herself. She knew he could do it! If only he found the person behind the puppets!   
  
She banged her head against the wall in fustraition. What was she going to do? She didn't have a gun, so shooting them would be uselesss. Ok, she could always try to old, fist to face. Then again, she felt too weak to do that. Then there was the old, hide behind Vash til it's over. She shook her head.  
  
'Crap.' She thought.  
  
Then, all of a sudden all the puppets dropped! It was the strangest thing. They just suddenly dropped! Vash, Meryl and Milly were all surprised.   
  
Wolfwood walked into the room just as calmly as he always is. "Thought you could use a hand."  
  
"Wolfwood!" Vash shouted out happily. "How did you-?"  
  
"I cut the strings to the puppets. Let's just leave it at that." He said. He shrugged his shoulders and turned to the girls. "You girls alright?"  
  
Meryl nodded, so did Milly. They turned to Kristin. Or where Kristin was.  
  
"Kristin?" Vash questioned. He waited. Nothing. "Kristin?" He questioned louder. "KRISTIN?!"   
  
"Oh no! Because we were all distracted, someone must have gotten to her!" Meryl said.  
  
They all looked at each other. They all turned and raced up the stairs, hoping they weren't too late.  
  
****  
  
Kristin kicked and jabbed as Legato held her. He had one of his arms around her waist, carring her and his other hand was covering her mouth.  
  
"Shhh... little sister. It will be over soon." He said, whispering it in her ear.  
  
This only made Kristin kick more. She then, opened her mouth and bit Legato's hand. Legato let go on impulse. Kristin ran away from him, only to be trapped by another Gung-ho.  
  
"Hello Kristin. So we meet again." Midvalley said. He reached out and gripped her arm. His other hand traveled to her cheek and he grazed with his hand until she turned away. "So, it healed. That's good. I was worried about damanging your pretty face."  
  
Kristin turned, glaring sharply at him. "Don't. Touch. ME!"   
  
She twisted her way out of his grip and backed up, only to bump into Legato. She turned to face him only to he held down by both Legato and Midvalley.  
  
They tied her hands behind her back and gaged her with a clothe.   
  
"Now. Be good." Legato said in a mocky tone. He pushed her against the glass bulb. He pushed her through the glass and into the bulb.   
  
Kristin fell through and landed on someone. She blinked, tring to make the room stop spinning, then her eyes settled on Kitsune.  
  
"Oh great. My great hero." She said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Kristin glared and tried to talk through the clothe.   
  
"Idiot. Wait til I un-gag you." Kistune said, bending down and taking the clothe out. She then started to work on the ropes on her hands.   
  
"Why are oyu helping me?" Kristin asked.  
  
"Simple. I need your help to get the hell out of here. Besides, I'm bored and need someone to talk to." Kitsune said. She finished getting the ropes off.  
  
Kristin turned and looked at Kitsune. Kitsune stared back.   
  
"What?" Kitsune questioned.  
  
"It's just that. It's like looking in a mirroir." Kristin said with a shrug. "It's kinda weird."  
  
Kitsune rolled her eyes. "No duh sherlock." Kitsune sighed. "We have to get out of here. Soon, they are going to attivate this thing and we are both going to get the energy sucked out of us."  
  
"That sucks." Kristin commented.  
  
"Really." Kitsune added.   
  
They both sat down and stared at each other again. "Hey Kitsune."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Have you felt... you know.. weird since you got here?"  
  
"In this bulb. No shit."  
  
"No No! On Gunsmoke. Have you felt like, you're becoming someone else?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"What if... because we are torn apart, we ARE becoming different people? Both of us will change and never be able to be one again."  
  
"And your point is...?"  
  
"My point IS, what if we join.. would we have strange powers like Legato had? Maybe.. strong enough to get the hell out of here."  
  
"But what if it does something else to us."  
  
"Like what?" Kristin raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Like turns us into what we would have become if we livid here our whole life." Kitsune said.  
  
Kristin paused. She might be right. What if they did become someone else? What if they turned back into that strange blue haired girl that used to live on Gunsmoke? Was that even possible?  
  
"We have to try something." Kristin said.  
  
"Fine! Have it your way. We'll join again and become one." Kitsune said, rolling her eyes. "Great. Now I sound like a weird Matrix Charactor."  
  
Kristin stood up and so did Kitsune. They perpered themselves to merge again. Then Kristin spoke.  
  
"Umm... how do we do this.. exactly?"  
  
"I don't know. Let's do like they did on 'Freaky Friday'. Think of the same thing as the same time." Kitsune said with a shrug.  
  
They both closed their eyes. Nothing. "Umm.. what are we supposed to be thinking about?"  
  
"Getting ou of here." Kitsune said.  
  
"Alright." Kristin answered.  
  
They paused.   
  
"Umm... it's not working." Kristin piped up. "Let's try my idea."  
  
"Oh and what has the genius come up with?" Kitsune questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Let's run into each other. You know. It could work." Kristin said.   
  
"Alright." Kistune answered.  
  
They backed away from each other then ran at each other full speed. They crashed into each other.   
  
"Crap.. that hurt.." Kitsune said as she rubbed her sore head.  
  
"Bad idea huh?" Kristin questioned.  
  
Kitsune answered her with a glare. "Let's try it another way. You know. Star Wars style."  
  
"Alright." Kristin said. They sat across from each other, Indain style. They concentraited on combinning together.   
  
"Bretah in... breath out.." Kitsune instructed.  
  
****  
  
Legato raised an eyebrow at the two girls disply. "What are they doing?"  
  
"Who the hell knows with those two." Midvalley said. They continued to watch the two girls in the bulb with mild interest.  
  
****  
  
"ARG! It's no use! We'll never become one again." Kristin said, leaning against the edge of the bulb. "This sucks."  
  
"I fully agree with you for once." Kitsune answered, also leaning against the bulb.   
  
"You know, I just wish I could for once, be a normal kid! I was NEVER normal!" kristin commented, thinking back to her days in school when she would be picked on for liking anime. And being a little chucky around the waist. That's why she watched what she ate now.  
  
"Yeah. Like sucks. Even more now that we are on Gunsmoke." Kitsune said. "All this stupid traveling around, being lied to, betraied.."  
  
"Getting shot, smacked, running into things.."  
  
"Being lead on by guys, getting chased by people.."  
  
"Getting raped.." Kristin said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Raped?" Kitsune questioned with a raised eyebrow. "YOU WERE WHAT?!?!"  
  
Kristin felt a tear fall from her eye. "Yeah." She said in a throaty voice.  
  
Kitsune came over to her and put an arm over her shoulder. "You know. Atleast you get to kick Vash in the nuts a few times. I didn't even get to do that once."  
  
Kitsune coughed up a laugh at that. "Yeah. That was almost too much fun bashing him around."  
  
"I think you gave the boy mental damage. If he didn't have it already." Kistune said, tring to get kristin's mind off what she just said. She may be a cold hearted version of the person next to her, but geez. That was too much even for her. She never thought that.. She shivered inward.  
  
Then, something weird happened. They started to glow.  
  
"Holy Crap! We're becoming one again!" Kitsune said. "Over stupid corney stuff no doubt! Friggin' corn-addicted writers!"  
  
Kristin watched as half of her body went into Kitsune's side. Kitsune also flowed towards Kristin. Their bodies became nothing more then pure light for the final bit of the transformation.  
  
They felt themselves become one again. It was a wonderful feelings to feel whole again.  
  
*****  
  
Legato sheilded his eyes from the light. His eyes giving away his slight questionable self. He did have an idea about what was going on..  
  
-They are merging-Knives said to both Legato and Midvalley. -Even I didn't see this one coming.-  
  
"what shall I do about it Master?" Legato questioned to his master.  
  
-Get me out of the bulb. I think it's about time my brother and I had alittle talk before the big show.- Knives said. His lips turning into an evil smirk.  
  
Legato bowed. "As you wish, Master."  
  
*****************************  
  
Ohhhh! Kitsune and Kristin are one now! What do you think will happen? Will they be more like Kristin or like Kitsune? Maybe, they will turn back into the girl from Gunsmoke! Legato's true sister! You may never know! Well, in the next chapter you will find out.... but still! Evil suspence! Evil....  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	37. The new Kristin

PLEASE EVERYONE READ MY OTHER TRIGUN FANFIC VASH THE STAMPEDE JR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And TWO IN THE SAME BOAT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Holy Cheese on Rye! I HAVE OVER 430 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED MY PATHDIC LITTLE STORY!!!  
  
*Sobs* I love you guys!  
  
********************************  
  
A $$120,000,000,000 couple  
  
********************************  
  
Part 37- The new Kristin  
  
Vash and the gang raced up the stairs to meet the next duo of fighters. They were two of the weirdest people. Well, one was a child.   
  
The small boy with the sandy blonde hair and intence eyes spoke first. "My name is Zazie the Beast."  
  
The taller man who just arrived didn't speak at all. He stood there, with a cross-like gun that looked almost too much like wolfwood's. He was holding his gun in his right arm, while his left hand was holding... an apple?  
  
Wolfwood stepped up. "I'll handle the tall man."  
  
Vash raised an eyebrow slightly, but didn't complain. He knew Wolfwood was injuried, but Wolfwood could handle himself.  
  
"Mr. Vash. You aren't really going to fight that child are you?" Milly questioned from behind him.  
  
Vash's eyes narrowed slightly. "I have no choice."  
  
"I am no mere child." Zazie said, holding out a gun. "I'm one of the Gung-Ho Guns, and I will not be taken lightly."  
  
Vash concentraited on what he was going to do. He didn't want to harm the child, but he had to get to kristin. What was he going to do?  
  
Wolfwood in the mean time had stepped aways away from the group. The man had followed him. Neither taking their eyes off each other. Wolfwood dropped his ciggerette and stepped on it with his boot.  
  
"This time, it's just you and me." Wolfwood said.  
  
The man threw the apple up, before catching it again in his hand. "You haven't changed a bit from that intence boy I met on the street."  
  
Wolfwood's eyes narrowed abit. "I've changed. More then you could ever imagine." Wolfwood pulled his cross, with the long end pointing towards the man. "I have friends to protect now and I won't let you hurt them."  
  
Milly looked over at Wolfwood. She smiled at the thought. She was one of Wolfwood's friends. For some reason, that made her very happy.  
  
"Milly." Meryl called. "Milly?"   
  
Milly blinked before looking down at the shorter woman. "Huh?"  
  
"Let's go take cover." Meryl sugguested.  
  
"Right. Good idea Meryl." She answered, going with her friend to take cover from the battle.   
  
Vash clentched his fists. "Put the gun down. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"That's what every adult has said to me before shooting me in the back. You're all the same." He said with smite. "That's why you're all going to die."  
  
He pulled the trigger, the bullet grazing Vash's ear. Vash didn't so much as flinch out of the way.  
  
"I can see it. In your eyes. You don't want to harm anyone." Vash said, taking a step forward.  
  
Zazie pulled the trigger again, this time hitting the tip of Vash's boot. "I will shoot you if you come any closer."  
  
Vash took another step. "Please. Put the gun down."  
  
Zazie took a step backwards. "I won't. I'm a DEMON! I WILL NEVER!"  
  
Then, a shot rang out in the room.   
  
***********  
  
Legato helped his master out of the huge bulb. He let his Master lean on him for support as he made his way over to a dressing room. It was a spacesuit outfit. A form fitting matteral that was mixed with red and white.  
  
When Knives was finished dressing he came out of the room and grabbed his black Colt. He held it up to his face and looked it over.  
  
"I will finally show Vash the true way. I will not allow him to protect these Spiders anymore." He said more to himself then to Legato.  
  
"Do you wish for me to do anything else Master?" Legato questioned.   
  
Knives looked from the gun to his most loyal servert. The Spider had followed every command right down to the smallest detail. He was very useful indeed. For the time being that was. But soon, his usefullness with be outlivid. Knives already had a plan for Legato's death.  
  
"You and Midvalley will meet my brother in the next room. I have a plan for you to exact." Knives said with his cruel smirk in place.  
  
"Anything, Master." Legato said, bowing his head to the man he called master.  
  
******  
  
Kristin found herself leaning against the glass of the bulb. She opened her eyes to look at her surroundings. Everything seemed much brighter. Maybe that was because her eyes were stinging abit.  
  
She reached up and rubbed her eyes, only to come in contact with her hair. Her bangs had grown to Kitsune's bang's length. She grabbed a few strands of hair and held them infront of her face.  
  
She had blue hair now! Well, blue tipped hair. The rest of her hair was a creepy, snow white color. She looked down at her body. Her body was much more fit now. She seemed to be much more at ease with her self-awareness.   
  
She got up and looked around. She was even taller! Well, by two inches. But still. Taller is better.. sorta..  
  
Then she felt a pulling on her mind. Her mind was still now done with the process of joinging with Kitsune. She clutched her head as pain swept through her mind as it joined with Kitsune's darken mind.  
  
'Why won't this stop?!'  
  
*****  
  
Vash fell to his knees as he watched Zazie fall to the ground. Tears rolled down his cheeks. The child hit the ground, dropping his gun.  
  
Vash turned to the person who shot the boy. It was the man Wolfwood was facing off with.  
  
"What an annoying child." He said.   
  
Vash was near pure fury at this man. How could he kill a child?! HOW COULD HE?!  
  
Wolfwood seemed to be around the same effect, but still tring to keep calm. "You'll pay for all the innocent lives you took."  
  
"Ironic it's from the same boy i trained to use a gun." Chapel said.  
  
Everyone stared at Wolfwood. Wolfwood just gave a quiet snort sound. "I'm sick of your stupid training. Now, let's get on with this. We have a friend to save."   
  
"With pleasure."  
  
******  
  
Midvalley and Legato quickly made their way to the next level. They would meet Vash and his gang there. Legato had gotten strict orders about what to do in this case. He was going to die. Simple as that. But, the trick was, getting Vash to shoot him. That would be a harder task. Not impossible mind you, but hard non the less.  
  
Midvalley took a side glance at his leader. "So, this is it?"  
  
"Yes." Legato said simply.  
  
Midvalley glanced up at the ceiling they were walking under. "It's strange. It's said a man thinks of the person he holds dearest to him, when he is about to die. The strange thing is, we don't have anyone dear to us. So, what thoughts will go through our mind before we pass?"  
  
Legato and midvalley paused in talking. Neither of them knew the correct answer. Legato vagually wondered when Midvalley had become such a poet. Maybe it was just something he heard. Legato didn't waste any time on that thought. he could just reach into Midvalley's mind and take out the information if he really wanted to. But, this wasn't a time to use his ability. He had a task at hand.  
  
"I know.. exactly who I will be thinking about.." Midvalley said. Legato and Midvalley reached their final room. This is where they would die. Midvalley looked over at the blue haired man with the golden eyes. "And you'll be thinking about that person too. Won't you?"  
  
Legato looked over at him, and nodded. "You're correct. It's no surprise that she is who we will be thinking about, since she is the only person we could ever 'talk' to."   
  
Midvalley nearly snorted in laughter. "Imagine. Two of the most evil hearted men on gunsmoke, have a spot for a girl. The same girl, non the less."  
  
Legato stayed silent. They both had the same thought. Midvalley would think about Kitsune during his final moment of life. Kitsune was the quick-witted, snappy person Midvalley learned to like. Not love. But like. He didn't dislike her. Maybe like was too strong of a word?  
  
Legato on the other hand, had Kitsune's other side in his mind. Kristin. She was his little sister. The one he used to watch when he was younger. The one he cared for, before his heart turned colder then space itself. Legato didn't know if his heart would ever feel anything again. He didn't care for her the way he used to. He acknowledged her as his sibling. But, did he care for her?  
  
Legato stood there, waiting for the answer. In his mind, he knew he didn't really care about her. She was just another person in the way of his master. Another iten to be used, then later thrown away. But, she would be his last thought. The only person in his life, that made him truely smile.  
  
*****  
  
Knives stood by the plant bulb, watching it. The light was shining through it to the point that he couldn't see inside of it. The whole bulb was being covered by the shining light. Knives felt the warmth of the bulb hitting his body, sweeping his hair too and fore. It was like standing in the sun, almost.  
  
Knives awaited the final moments when the transformation would be complete. They were merge into one being and that being, could possible be whole plant.. and stay that way. If that were the case, then Knives would rethink part of his plan. Then again, it was too far to rethink it.  
  
Knives smirked. Soon, most of the usless spiders on the planet will be gone. Then, he would pluck the rest of them off, one by one.   
  
'Soon.' He thought. 'My brother will see. Spiders, are the murders of the planet. Only plants deserve to live.'  
  
*****  
  
Kristin breathed in deep rasps as she laid flat on her back. His whole body was aching in a pain she never thought possible. The pain felt like, being cut up, inch by inch, then put back together with duck tape. Imagine that for a second.  
  
Kristin placed a hand on her forehead, sweaping her sweat soaked hair away from her face. Her hair felt different. She plucked out a hair from her head and held it infront of her eyes.  
  
Her hair was blue. BLUE! She sat up and looked across from herself, into the glass bulb. She could see her reflection, clear as day. Her whole body changed. Her hair was now just below her shoulder. It was a midnight blue. Slightly darker then Legato's hair. Her eyes were a mix between brown and gold. Swirls of each of the colors, fighting over the true color of her eyes.   
  
Her body was different too. Her shoulders were slimmer, and more feminate looking. Not the more stalky body she used to have. her waist line was slightly smaller. Her slightly chubby tummy was replaced by a flat stomach. Her chest size stayed the same. Kristin was slightly thankful for that.   
  
her face was slightly different. Her cheeks were more defined then before, making them more female in appearance. She glanced at her ear. She reached up her left hand and felt the earing. It was a single looped earing, silver. Much like Vash's but smaller and skinner.  
  
Her clothes were different too. How that one happened, she will never know. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, baggy at the end. Boots that were rounded at the end, covering her toes.(Think of Spike's from Cowboy Bebop). Her shirt was a short sleeved, red shirt. Nothing on it.   
  
She stood up and walked closer to the reflection, reaching out and touching the glass. Her small hand felt the warmth of the glass, and she narrowed her eyes. She wanted out of here and nothing was going to stop her this time.   
  
The bulb, tried to keep her inside, but Kristin pushed on the glass with her hand, coxing it with her mind to let her out. The glass bulb could no longer keep her power inside. Kristin, by merging with Kitsune, had become more powerful. About as strong as Legato. Maybe a little more. Kristin clentched her teeth. She knew, even now, that she was still no match for Knives.   
  
'I'll find a way to stop you knives. If it's the last thing I do!' She thought to herself, before pushing her way out of the bulb that kept her prisoner.   
  
*****************************  
  
A new Kristin is escaping from the bulb?! Knives has an evil plan. Midvalley and Legato are going to die?! What happens to Vash and Wolfwood?! Milly and Meryl?!   
  
I know... it's cruel stopping like this. I'm really sorry. I hope you like this chapter. I will write the next one pretty soon. Don't hate me for changing kristin! She's still basically herself.. just a little of Kitsune now.. and changed look.. ok so maybe she isn't BASICALLY herself, but still partly herself. ummm.. as I said before.. please don't hate me.. or throw sharp objects at me...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	38. Note, Please read

PLEASE EVERYONE READ MY OTHER TRIGUN FANFIC VASH THE STAMPEDE JR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And TWO IN THE SAME BOAT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok everyone! HIYA! Don't kill me please!   
  
I feel incredibly bad for not updating like I should. I'm nearing the end of the story, as everyone can hopefully tell. I just had a few .. shall I say.. depressing things happen to me. A few of my friends died and my parents who have been together for 25 years are splitting... so as you can tell I'm in a less upbeat mood lately.   
  
To the reviews I've been getting, I had one tell me my spelling was horrible. I completely understand why someone would say that. Most of the chapters aren't double checked as they should be and my eyes are already tired from writing the chapter that they have no chance of catching the errors.   
  
But, one of them used a rather foul way of explaining it to me. I understand that you hate the way I write this story and 'bend' the charactors out of shape. I understand that. But, no need to bash me for it. Just don't read my story. I'm really not making you read this.   
  
Let's see... what was the other one about? Oh yeah. You demanded that I call this story an AU? I thought I said that before? It is an AU story. I never intended to follow the Trigun story line in the first place.  
  
Let me explain it to all of the 'flamers' out there. This is not a piece of work that I am proud of. I like it and it's a lot of fun writing it. It is something I would want other people to laugh at for the sometimes comical situtions I put the charactors in. or, for those who love to imagine themselves in the Trigun universe, for them to think of themselves as Kristin. That's all it's truely meant to be. I personally, perfer another charactor who isn't even IN Trigun. Who shall not be named. So, I am not writing this story just to get Kristin and Vash together. I did not basic her off myself. Some of her additude comes from me, but most of it is just made up fun.  
  
I know no matter what I say or how I put what I feel about this story, someone will take it the wrong way and comment badly about it. So, I'm not really going to try to change your minds at all. I'm glad if you understand, but if you don't, then that's the way you think. I'm not going to change it.   
  
I hope some of you can understand what I'm truely saying. And as for an update, the next one will be up sometime soon. I hope atleast. All depends on my time and effort willing to put into it.   
  
Thank you  
  
-Kristin 


End file.
